Intocable
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: El es un joven psiquiatra, ella una muchacha con un gran problema, ¿Podrá él ayudarla?, ¿Podrá el amor vencer todos los obstaculos que les ha impuesto la vida?/ Todos humanos
1. Diagnostico

Capitulo uno: diagnostico

(Bella P.O.V)

Hoy es un día de esos… uno en el que mi amiga Alice Brandon me hace una cita con algún psiquiatra que me recetará medicamentos para drogarme por meses, uno de esos días en los que tengo que soportar ver a Rosalie haciendo con Emmett lo que yo nunca podré hacer; es quizás por eso que Alice se empeña tanto en ayudarme a solucionar mi pequeño gran problema, porque yo en el fondo de mi corazón también quiero casarme algún día, o por lo menos conseguir un novio, o por ultimo saber que se siente besar a un chico.

Qué extraño es todo esto, tuve una infancia normal sin experiencias "traumáticas", me he hecho un millón de análisis y todos demuestran que nada va mal con mi cerebro, pero aun así sigo sin permitir que alguien me toque.

Como supuse, Alice llegó temprano a mi habitación, amenazó con abrazarme si no me levantaba de la cama, me hizo subir a su Porsche y luego me llevó hasta un centro médico en donde me obligó a registrarme y a esperar "como niña buena" a que el psiquiatra me llamara.

Luego de media hora de espera un tipo joven y alto que usaba una de esas típicas batas blancas pronunció mi nombre en el pasillo y Alice emocionada tiró de mi bolso para hacerme entrar en la consulta del médico.

Solo entré y me senté en la camilla mientras que Alice se encargaba de saludarlo por ambas y advertirle que no me tocara por ningún motivo.

-Buenos días señorita Isabella Swan, yo soy el Doctor Edward Cullen- dijo el medicucho con la voz más pacificadora que hubiera oído en mi vida. Él tenía su mano extendida, el pánico me inundó al darme cuenta que tendría que estrecharla, solo atiné a bajarme de la camilla y a esconderme tras Alice.

-Ah ya veo, ¿fobia al tacto de otra persona?- preguntó el doctor Cullen.

-Algo parecido- dije con voz temblorosa.

-Señorita Brandon, ¿podría ser tan amable de dejarme a solas con la paciente?, prometo no tocarla- dijo el psiquiatra con aquella voz digna de un locutor radial.

-Por favor Alice no me dejes sola, por favor no lo hagas- dije desesperada entre susurros.

-Tranquila Bella, esto es por tu bien, por favor pon de tu parte- expuso Alice alejándose de mí y saliendo por la puerta.

No tuve más remedio, me senté en una silla y apreté fuertemente mi bolso dispuesta a golpear al doctor Cullen si se me acercaba demasiado.

-Isabella, quiero dejarle en claro que en ningún momento la tocaré, todo lo que haremos será hablar, por favor quédese tranquila, nada malo va a pasarle aquí- indicó el psiquiatra trayendo un poco de calma.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

-veinticuatro- dije sin quitar la vista de la perfecta caligrafía del doctor Cullen.

-¿La llaman Isabella o tiene algún apodo especial?- preguntó expectante.

-Mis amigos me llaman Bella, todo el mundo me llama así desde que tengo memoria- dije torpemente.

-¿te parece si te llamo Bella?- preguntó con cierto tono de confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Si- contesté.

-Bien, entonces Bella, tu llámame Edward- dijo el doctor haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.

-Empecemos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó con la punta del lápiz puesta en la libreta.

De repente me vi atrapada en mis propias palabras, no sabía que decirle, yo había venido obligada por Alice, dejé de mirar su lápiz y posé mi vista en su rostro. ¡Era perfecto!, tenía un cabello cobrizo perfectamente despeinado, su piel era pálida como el marfil, sus ojos tan verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas y sus facciones tan finas como las de un dios griego, él era extremadamente joven, quizás unos dos o tres años mayor que yo.

-Yo tengo un problema- logré articular luego de un buen rato.

-¿Qué problema es ese?- preguntó él anotando en su libreta.

-No me gusta que me toquen, me produce asco, ira, angustia, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, no me gusta para nada- expuse atropelladamente.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes este problema?- pregunto Edward apuntando en su libreta todo lo que yo anteriormente le había dicho.

-Desde siempre- dije reteniendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Quiero que me cuentes Bella todas las maniobras que haces para evitar el tacto de las personas, necesito saberlo todo, necesito que confíes en mí, es la única manera de ayudarte- expresó Edward mirándome con sus bellas esmeraldas y dejándome deslumbrada.

-Trato de evitar saludar a la gente, si puedo me escondo o finjo no haberlos visto- expuse un tanto nerviosa.

-También trato de mandar a otras personas a hacer las compras por mí, no me gusta entregar ni recibir dinero de las manos de alguien. Trato de no viajar en autobús, y si debo hacerlo siempre me siento en la ventana para no tocar a la persona que puede ir del lado del pasillo- dije enumerando las situaciones a las que me veo expuesta cada día.

-Pero tienes una amiga- dijo Edward anotando lo que yo había dicho anteriormente.

-sí, Tengo muchos amigos, esta Alice, Rose y Emmett- dije un poco más tranquila al hablar de mis amigos.

-¿y cómo es tu relación con ellos?- pregunto Edward dejando de lado su lápiz para mirarme a la cara.

-Alice es muy buena persona, Rose y Emmett son novios, me llevo bien con ambos pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia cada vez que se abrazan- indiqué con un poco de tristeza.

-Ellos van a casarse, se aman mucho y no puedo evitar pensar que yo…- me detuve un momento para tratar de ocultar las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó Edward esperando que yo continuara.

-Yo nunca podré casarme, nunca podré abrazar a alguien, me aterra el solo hecho de ver una mano extendida que espera a que yo la estreche- dije soltando mis lagrimas para que fueran libres.

-Tu podrás hacer eso Bella, serás feliz, superaras tu problema y algún día encontraras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida- dijo Edward con tanta convicción que incluso le creí.

-Ahora necesito que me cuentes de tu infancia, de tu adolescencia, de tu vida y tu familia- dijo dejando sobre su escritorio un pañuelo para que yo lo tomara y secara mis lágrimas.

Le conté de Charlie y de Reneé, de cuando me fui de Forks y de cuando regresé, de mi tiempo en la escuela, de mis estudios de literatura en la universidad, de mi trabajo como editora en una revista local, de mi adorado gato y de mi extraña preferencia por el tacto de loa animales, los únicos seres vivientes que podía tocar sin sentirme agobiada.

Edward era realmente un buen médico, me contó que su padre era neurocirujano, que su madre una arquitecta y que era hijo único al igual que yo, que tenia veintisiete años y que curiosamente era nacido y criado en Forks.

Él detuvo su relato, miró su reloj y supuse que mi tiempo con él había terminado, escribió en una hoja que luego extendió a mí, le eché un vistazo rápido, era un nuevo medicamento y rogaba internamente para que solucionara mi problema.

-El tiempo se ha acabado- dijo luego de entregarme la hoja con las indicaciones de mi tratamiento.

-Lo que tú tienes no es una fobia, sino un Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo- dijo dejándome desconcertada.

-Existen variadas manifestaciones de ese trastorno, una de esas es la manía de lavarse constantemente para eliminar los gérmenes, la otra es hacer las cosas repetitivamente como caminar por la calle sin pisar las líneas o cepillarse tres veces cada diente, etc.- dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando por la oficina.

-y la otra manifestación es la tuya, los que no hacen nada físico, sino que se agobian mentalmente imaginando por ejemplo que tocar a las personas es algo malo o doloroso- expuso sacándome de la duda.

-Fue un placer conocerte Bella, regresa dentro de un mes para ver cómo has respondido al medicamento y cualquier problema que tengas en la hoja que te di esta mi número telefónico- dijo Edward abriendo gentilmente la puerta para mí.

No pude evitar mascullar un "hasta luego" y salir casi corriendo a encontrarme con Alice.


	2. Revelaciones

Capitulo 2: revelaciones.

Afuera de la consulta del doctor Cullen, Alice se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la clínica con otro médico que vestía la misma bata blanca que Edward, solo que este era más joven, rubio y calzaba zapatillas. Ella parecía estar coqueteándole, en pocas ocasiones la había visto coqueteándole a algún chico, siempre lo hacía con alguien que le interesara.

Decidí no interrumpirla , por lo que me fui directo a la cafetería para comer algo; después de mucho mirar las vitrinas me decidí por un jugo de manzana y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, abrí mi bolso para buscar dinero y pagar, recordé haberle cambiado a Emmett un billete por monedas para hablar por un teléfono público, no tenía ese pedazo de papel con valor monetario que me salvara esta vez, estaba perdida, debía contar las monedas y dárselas en la mano a la persona de la caja registradora.

-Hellen, lo de siempre, yo invito a la señorita- dijo aquella voz pacifica que había conocido hace muy poco, el doctor Cullen estaba allí sosteniendo su café, mi jugo de manzana con galletas en una bandeja y entregándole a la señora las monedas en su mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Usted, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Mi turno ha terminado y mi amigo parece muy entretenido hablando con la señorita Brandon, además intuí que tu necesitarías mi ayuda- dijo el doctor Cullen tratándome de "tu", me agradaba esa cercanía que tenia conmigo, mientras no se tornara física.

En mi bolsillo tenía el dinero exacto de mi compra, así que metí la mano y dejé el lote de monedas junto al café de Edward esperando que él los tomara de la mesa.

-¿Tan grande es tu miedo que no fuiste capaz de entregarle las monedas a Hellen en la mano?- preguntó Edward refiriéndose a la señora de la caja.

Yo solo asentí avergonzada, para una persona normal eso sería lo correcto, para mí era mejor salir corriendo.

-Creo que tu problema es más grande de lo que pensé- murmuró más para sí que para mí.

-¿y qué significa eso?- pregunté atemorizada ante la perspectiva de no mejorarme nunca.

-Sé que no estamos en la consulta médica pero necesito hacerte unos análisis, nadie te tocará, solo será una extracción de sangre y estarás lista para volver a tu casa, además necesito reemplazar el medicamento que anoté en tu receta médica, quizás no te haga ni cosquillas y por sobre todo evita la cafeína, si es lo que sospecho no podrás beber café por un buen tiempo- dijo él dándole un gran sorbo al suyo.

-Nunca me gustó el café después de todo- dije bebiendo mi jugo de manzana y acercando mas las monedas hacia el doctor Edward Cullen.

-Dije que yo invitaba- acotó moviendo las monedas hacia mi provocando un leve roce de su dedo con mi mano; él me había tocado, había sentido su piel, aunque era una sensación diferente no dejaba de ser asquerosa, era como electricidad recorriendo mi mano, mi brazo, mi cuerpo, lenta y tortuosamente. Por lo menos no era esa sensación como de haber tocado excremento pero de igual manera se sentía horrible.

No pude evitar llorar, fue un toque mínimo pero lo suficiente como para quitarme la tranquilidad durante todo el día, y lo peor de todo era que podía ver en su mirada que él se sentía culpable por haberme tocado.

-Lo lamento Bella, no fue mi intención, no quise…- dijo atropelladamente.

-No se preocupe Doctor Cullen, ya debo irme, Alice debe esta buscándome- dije tomando mi bolso para salir prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería.

Él no me siguió, lo cual fue un alivio, encontré a Alice en la salida junto al chico rubio intercambiando números telefónicos, la agarré por la correa de su bolso sin dejarla despedirse de su nuevo amigo y nos subimos a su coche.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?, estas como histérica- dijo mi amiga una vez en el coche.

-Él, Edward, en la cafetería me ha tocado- dije angustiada de recordar su tacto en mi mano.

-¡Maldito hijo de p…!- exclamó Alice virando peligrosamente en una curva de regreso a la clínica.

-¿Qué haces Alice?- pregunté asustada y a punto de llorar.

-Voy a partirle la cara a ese idiota, o en su defecto le saco los ojos- expresó Alice.

-No es para tanto, no fue a propósito, la del problema soy yo, no él, el mundo no debe cambiar porque yo no pueda tocar a nadie- expresé dolida por mi propia realidad.

Alice aparcó en medio de la calle sin importarle los bocinazos de los demás conductores, volteó a verme.

-Tu sabes que eres como una hermana para mi Bella, que más quisiera yo que verte sana y feliz pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo al respecto?, si ese Cullen te tocó de manera indebida solo dímelo y con gusto patearé su trasero con mis nuevos Gucci- dijo Alice volviendo a poner el vehículo en marcha rumbo a la clínica.

-No hace falta Alice, fue algo dentro de lo "normal", ya sabes que no puedo huir de todo- le expresé.

Le dije a mi amiga que fuéramos a comer a mi casa, yo cocinaría Lasaña y haría una extra grande por si llegaba Emmett, antes de llegar a nuestro destino hicimos una pequeña parada en donde compramos todo lo necesario para el almuerzo y además el medicamento que Edward me había recetado.

No me molesté en leer el folleto sobre las contraindicaciones que podría traer el medicamento, Edward dijo que había reemplazado el anterior por este y yo confiaba en su criterio, esta vez iba a ser optimista, iba a permitirme soñar con una recuperación.

Emmett había llegado junto a Rosalie y habían traído una Coca-cola y el postre; miré la hora en el reloj de la pared mientras cocinaba y vi que ya debía tómame la primera dosis del medicamento.

Llené un vaso con la bebida y me tomé esa pastilla esperando sentir algún efecto favorable, metí la lasaña al horno y fui a reunirme con mis amigos mientras se cocinaba.

Alice ya no estaba en la sala, se escuchaba su voz desde el patio algo exaltada y chillona, de seguro estaba hablando desde su teléfono con el muchacho rubio de la clínica. No pude evitar sentir envidia, pero era de la buena; Alice no es de esas que se entusiasman fácilmente con algún chico, de seguro este muchacho si podría saber sobrellevar su alto nivel de hiperactividad.

La suavidad de la cola de mi gatito enrollándose en mis piernas me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, preferí mantener mi mente ocupada por lo que saqué la lasaña del horno, la serví en raciones considerables en los platos (la de Emmett era mucho más grande) y con la ayuda de Rosalie preparé la mesa, ya que había empezado a sentir unos extraños temblores.

Al parecer la comida estaba demasiado buena porque Emmett la había devorado como si no hubiese comido en días, Alice por primera vez en su vida comía en silencio y frecuentemente soltaba una risita estúpida seguida por un "cine a las 4:15 con mi Jazzy" y Rosalie pateaba a Emmett por debajo de la mesa para que comiera con moderación.

-Pero mi Barbie hermosa, yo no tengo la culpa de que Bella cocine tan bien- dijo Emmett cuando Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada por haber ido a la cocina a buscar una tercera ración de Lasaña.

-¿Verdad que no te molesta Bella?- preguntó Emmett pero yo por alguna extraña razón no pude responderle, mi cuerpo temblaba y no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro.

Alice saltó de la silla y la escuché hablando con el chico pidiéndole que trajera a su amigo, y contra mis deseos Rosalie puso su mano en mi frente con la intención de calmar mis involuntarios temblores aunque fue en vano, al fin y al cabo por mucho que fuese Rosalie quien me tocara era tacto humano y se sentía asqueroso.

-Ya que la están tocando llévenla a su cuarto, yo iré a buscar a ese Cullen para que solucione el problema que ha causado con sus pastillas- gritó Alice desesperada.

Esta vez Emmett me tocó, me cargó como si fuera una bebé y me llevo escaleras arriba rumbo a mi habitación; cuando ya sentí la cama contra mi espalda liberé en un mar de lágrimas la angustia que me había causado el haber sido cargada por Emmett a mi habitación.

Mi cuerpo seguía temblando y mis ojos derramando lagrimas sin que yo pudiese hacer algo para terminar con todo esto; mi llanto se prolongó varios minutos, no sé cuantos, solo pude distinguir el cabello cobrizo de Edward y su singular tacto en mi brazo antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Desperté cuando ya había oscurecido, Edward estudiaba unos papeles en mi habitación mientras el chico rubio que hablaba con Alice en la clínica le daba su opinión acerca de dichos papeles.

-Ya despertaste Bella, que alivio, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Edward manteniendo una distancia prudente para no incomodarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- pregunté un tanto aturdida.

-Efectos adversos, al parecer no eres muy tolerante a los medicamentos de neuropsiquiatría o quizás mezclaste el medicamento con alcohol, cafeína o alguna droga estimulante- Explicó Edward y ahí caí en cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al no haber leído el folleto y no haber tomado el medicamento con agua sino con bebida.

-Tuve que sedarte, si seguías así tus latidos cardiacos hubieran seguido elevándose provocando serios problemas, y mientras dormías te he pasado suero intravenoso para diluir un poco el medicamento en la sangre y aproveché de tomar algunas muestras que mi colega Jasper Whitlock llevó al laboratorio para ser analizadas- dijo Edward explicándome su proceder.

El aludido hizo un ademan con la mano y se retiró de mi habitación, seguramente para hablar con Alice, ya que de reojo lo había visto observar una vieja fotografía que me había tomado con la duende cuando teníamos quince años.

-Ya sé que causa tu problema Bella y te juro que te voy a mejorar, vas a poder abrazar a tus amigos, tener un novio, casarte y formar una familia- dijo Edward acortando la distancia; volví a creerle aquella promesa imposible solo porque en sus ojos vi un verdadero deseo de ayudarme, no como los otros médicos, los cuales solo me mantenían dopada como un zombie.

-Gracias- murmuré sin saber que más decir.

-Gracias a ti por depositar tu salud en mis manos- respondió él.

Me quedé absorta mirando sus ojos y con un pensamiento que nunca antes habría cruzado mi mente, el de abrazarlo. Si bien la sensación al tocarlo era extraña y nueva para mí no era desagradable, era atemorizante, pero no desagradable; Edward olía cálido y dulce, y su hombro se veía perfecto para reposar mi cabeza; ya tendría tiempo para llorar en silencio, hoy necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a cargar el peso que significaba mi problema.

No me lo pensé mucho, me incorporé en la cama y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho deleitándome con esa esencia tan masculina y dulce a la vez; el por su parte pasaba sus manos temerosas por mi cabello y sentía como si su tacto quemase cada centímetro de mi piel, Edward Cullen era un ángel y yo ahora estaba ardiendo en el infierno por haberlo involucrado en el menudo problema que tenia.

-Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, si quieres golpearme después estas en todo tu derecho, pero por favor Bella, no sigas haciendo algo que es doloroso para ti- dijo separándose de mi e imponiendo una distancia corta pero prudente entre ambos.

-Necesitaba saber que se sentía ser consolada por alguien, nunca nadie aparte de mi madre me había abrazado- confesé.

-¿Ni siquiera tu padre?- preguntó él.

-Ni siquiera Charlie, mi mamá es la única persona a la que puedo tocar sin ponerme histérica, ella y…tu- dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Yo?, ¿y por qué?- preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé, tu tacto es diferente, o debe ser que ya no puedo sobrellevar esto sola, después de todo el ser humano es un ser vivo que no puede estar siempre aislado- dije para justificar mi impulso.

-No vamos a experimentar con el tacto humano por ahora, mejor vuelve a dormir y mañana recuerda tomar tus medicamentos con agua y evitar la cafeína y el alcohol- dijo Edward volviendo a su tono de doctor.

-Después de todo nunca me ha gustado el café y el alcohol me desagrada demasiado- dije acurrucándome entre las cobijas.

-Que bueno, una paciente responsable- bromeó mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche y me dejaba sola en mi habitación para reflexionar sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había tocado y el por qué aun no me había puesto a llorar.


	3. Ellas

Capitulo tres: Ellas

(Edward P.O.V)

Me fui de la casa de Bella algo asustado, mas bien aterradisimo; ya en mi historial tenia la impulsividad de cierta persona y el triste final que le esperaba. Por eso me hice psiquiatra, no por ganar dinero ni por enorgullecer a mi padre, lo hice porque sabía que algún día llegaría alguien con el mismo problema que tenia la muchacha que una vez amé y me había prometido a mi mismo mejorar a esa persona como sea.

-¿En qué piensas Cullen?- me preguntó Jasper mientras desvalijaba mi refrigerador.

-Nada, solo cosas- mentí.

-Te conozco desde el jardín de niños Edward, ¿es tan grave que ni puedes compartirlo con tu mejor amigo?- acotó Jasper.

-Siéntate Whitlock, vamos a hablar- le dije y Jasper obedeció dejando el sándwich a medio comer sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿recuerdas a Tanya Denali?- le pregunté y jasper asintió con la cabeza.

-La rubia que se tomó un frasco de pastillas la noche de su cumpleaños y amaneció muerta; era muy rara, ¿por qué me preguntas si me acuerdo de ella?- pregunto el rubio expectante a mi explicación.

-Tanya era mi amiga, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, salíamos a andar en bicicleta los domingos por la mañana; a ella nunca le gustó que la gente la mirara a los ojos, nunca pudo sostenerle la mirada a alguien y era una lástima porque sus ojos eran tan hermosos y azules como el mar- dije con tristeza.

-¿y qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto?- pregunto Jasper curioso.

-yo la amaba Jasper, y en el día de su cumpleaños numero dieciocho yo la invité al prado por donde andábamos en bicicleta; ella tenía un problema Jazz, el mismo problema que tiene la amiga de tu chica, el mismo problema de Isabella. Yo procuraba ocupar lentes oscuros cuando estaba con Tanya, así ella no veía mis ojos y se sentía mas cómoda, pero antes de que yo le dijera algo ella me pidió como regalo de cumpleaños que me quitara los lentes, al principio me opuse pero ella insistió y terminó por quitármelos- confesé apenado.

-¿y qué pasó después?- preguntó mi amigo.

-Algo muy raro, dijo que prefería morir al ver mis ojos que vivir una vida larga sin haberlos visto nunca; ella me sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, estuvimos horas mirándonos tomados de la mano hasta que se hizo de noche y fui a dejarla a su casa, al otro día fui a buscarla para andar en bicicleta y confesarle mi amor pero su casa estaba llena de policías y vi como sacaban su cuerpo sin vida- dije finalmente.

-Pero aun me pregunto qué tiene que ver la amiga de Alice en todo esto- dijo Jasper.

-Cuando estaba dándole indicaciones a Isabella sobre sus medicamentos ella me abrazó- confesé preocupado.

-¿y crees que su caso es como el de Tanya?- preguntó Jasper.

-Jasper, yo estudié esta profesión porque me sentía en deuda con Tanya, siento que debo ayudar a las personas que padecen la misma patología que ella, e Isabella se está comportando como Tanya, no quiero que nada malo le pase a esa chica, sé que con el tratamiento que le di se va a sentir mucho mejor, va a poder abrazar a sus amigos, pero no ahora, ahora un contacto tan leve como el que tuvimos puede hacer estragos- le expliqué a Jasper.

-Pero ella no es Tanya- argumentó Jasper.

-Dijo que mi tacto era diferente, Tanya dijo que mi mirada sobre la suya se sentía diferente, antes no podía ayudarla, ahora puedo, ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunté mas para mí que para Jasper.

-Por mientras relájate, yo llamaré a Alice para que vigile a Bella y sugeriré una psicoterapia, no en vano soy psicólogo- dijo mi amigo mientras sacaba su teléfono y buscaba el numero de la amiga de Isabella.

-Gracias Whitlock, gracias por escucharme- le dije

-De nada Cullen, para eso están los amigos- respondió.

Demasiado cansado me fui a dormir, por lo menos estaba más tranquilo, si Alice vigilaba a Isabella, esta no atentaría contra su vida, esa muchacha merecía ser feliz, el vivir aislada de todos no debe ser nada bonito.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo, me encontré en Forks, el prado había florecido y apoyada en un árbol estaba Tanya y su bicicleta, se veía tan hermosa como la recordaba, con su pelo rubio de rizos sedosos, su piel blanca y suave como la seda y sus labios rojos como fresas.

-¡Hey Edward!- exclamó ella cuando me vio; yo corrí hacia ella, la extrañaba demasiado.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿puedo pedir mi regalo ahora?- dijo ella mientras jugaba con mis manos.

Su regalo lo tenía en mi bolsillo, era una fina cadenita con una piedra azul al final, azul como sus ojos, iba a llevar mi mano al bolsillo pero ella me detuvo.

-Quiero que te quites los lentes oscuros, quiero ver tus ojos- dijo con determinación.

-No Tanya, cualquier cosa menos eso- le respondí.

-Edward… por favor- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sabes que no puedo princesa, te daría el mundo si quisieras pero eso que pides no- dije sintiéndome un villano.

-Prefiero morir antes que vivir una larga vida sin haber visto tus ojos nunca- dijo abrazándome y hundiendo su cara en mí pecho.

-No seas caprichosa Tanya- dije reprendiéndola y ella en un rápido movimiento me arrebató los lentes oscuros y los escondió entre su ropa. Mi madre me había educado para ser un caballero, no iba a meter mis manos entre la ropa de Tanya así que cerré firmemente mis ojos y esperé a que ella se rindiera.

-Abre los ojos Edward- dijo otra voz tras de mí.

Me volteé rápidamente y ahí estaba Isabella su cabello era ondulado y se veía del mismo aspecto sedoso que el de Tanya, su piel parecía más blanca cubierta con ese vestido azul oscuro que llevaba, una brisa corrió haciendo ondear su cabello y un aroma a frutos rojos proveniente de ella me dio de lleno.

-Mírame Edward- dijo Tanya tomándome de un brazo.

-Tócame Edward- pidió Isabella poniéndose frente a mí con su mano extendida.

-Mírame Edward- exigió Tanya molesta.

-Tócame Edward- exigió Isabella en el mismo tono que usó Tanya.

-No- les grité, ya no podía seguir ahí soportando sus peticiones imposibles.

-Yo no soy ella Edward, tócame- imploró Isabella

-No puedo, yo solo quería ayudarlas…yo no puedo hacer lo que me piden- dije desesperado.

-Edward abre los ojos- pidió Isabella esta vez.

-No lo haré- le grité.

-No me dejas otra opción- dijo y la vi correr por el prado, luego de eso fui forzado a salir del lugar, todo había sido un sueño, sentada al borde de mi cama estaba Isabella y para despertarme me había echado agua en la cara, no podía reprochárselo, ella no podía sacudir mi hombro, me lo pidió gentilmente y yo no había accedido.

-Vine porque Jasper me lo pidió, además que acaba de llevarse a Alice al cine y no sé a qué hora vuelvan, disculpa por lo del agua, era eso o seguir gritando- dijo riendo.

-Disculpa, fue solo un mal sueño, perdóname si te grité- me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, es reconfortante saber que no soy la única persona que habla dormida- confesó ruborizándose.

-Yo no suelo hablar dormido, creo que esta vez mi pesadilla me superó- dije justificándome mientras me incorporaba sobre la cama.

-¿Quién es Tanya?- preguntó Isabella casualmente

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta?- le pregunté de vuelta.

-Solo curiosidad, la nombrabas mucho en tu sueño- dijo Isabella

No quería mostrar mi estado depresivo frente a ella, debía ser fuerte por ella, la muchacha de cabellos marrones y ojos color chocolate que recorría con sus dedos los libros de mis estantes no debía verme débil, mi única misión en este mundo era ayudarla, y ante ese pensamiento caí en cuenta de el por qué de mi estancia en esta vida: ayudar a Isabella Swan.

Yo ahora soy un psiquiatra, tengo el conocimiento a mi favor, no puedo dejar que una nube gris de tristeza me envuelva y no me deje salir, esa chica a pesar de su sufrimiento está ahí, en mi habitación admirando el paisaje que se ve desde la ventana y sin ninguna intención aparente de quitarse la vida mientras que yo solo me estoy compadeciendo.

-¿Estas bien Edward?- preguntó.

-Cuando tú estabas en Phoenix y tenias quince años, yo estaba en Forks terminando el instituto- dije sin contestar su pregunta pero ella me miraba absorta esperando a que continuara con mi relato.

-Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años mi mejor amiga se suicidó por mi culpa, ella también tenía un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, no soportaba mirar a los ojos a otras personas pero ese día pidió ver los míos y yo lo permití- dije abandonando la poca fortaleza que me quedaba.

Reuní valor para verla a la cara y su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas, que ganas de consolarla pero no podía contaminar esa piel tan pura y hermosa con mi sucio tacto.

-Yo… yo la entiendo, pero aun no sé si tuve más suerte que ella o ella tuvo más suerte que yo- dijo Isabella tratando de calmar su llanto.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso Isabella?, ¿Cómo una conversación de amigos?- le pregunté.

-Entonces deberás acostumbrarte a llamarme Bella- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Bueno Bella, será como tú quieras- dije esperando a que me contara la parte de su historia que nunca había oído.

-Primero, esto ni Alice lo sabe, así que ni una palabra de esto con la duende- dijo y yo asentí.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía demasiado agobiada, demasiado angustiada y atrapada en el asco y la frustración que sentía cada vez que alguien me tocaba accidentalmente, decidí que como le daba demasiados problemas a mis amigos y a mis padres lo mejor sería desaparecer, pero sabía que si me iba ellos me buscarían hasta encontrarme, no en vano mi padre es jefe de policía- frenó su relato para limpiar una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Esa vez recordé que un médico me había recetado un antipsicotico que en dosis pequeñas me provocaban unos mareos insoportables así que pensé que si un cuarto de pastilla me mareaba por tres días, ¿Qué podría hacerme la caja entera?- contó Bella.

-Entonces llené un vaso con agua y saqué las pastillas de su envoltorio, tenía las pastillas suficientes como para quedarme dormida y no despertar jamás pero antes de que tragara una sola mi amigo Emmett entró a mi habitación sin golpear para preguntarme cuando pensaba cocinarle espaguetis y me pilló en el lio de las pastillas; el resto podrás imaginarlo, ese es un secreto entre Emmett y yo, y bueno, ahora tu- confesó apenada ante su situación.

-Fuiste afortunada Bella, la vida es demasiado maravillosa como para desperdiciarla, si hubieras logrado tu cometido te habrías perdido muchos momentos bellos con tus amigos, te habrías perdido amaneceres, los colores del crepúsculo, la belleza de las estrellas en las noches de luna nueva…- dije y quería seguir enumerando situaciones hermosas pero ella me lo impidió.

-Pero aun así las ganas persisten, sé que le debo mi vida al tonto musculoso de Emmett y créeme que se lo agradezco pero hay veces que esta vida me supera y lo único que se me ocurre es terminar con ella- manifestó Bella en un mar de lagrimas.

Quería abrazarla, ella necesitaba un abrazo, un hombro en el cual apoyarse pero yo no podía acercarme, ambas eran tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez; ambas vivían su dolor solitariamente, aparentando frente al resto que eran mujeres fuertes y felices cuando en realidad por dentro estaban destruidas, por un lado estaba Tanya con sus ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar, sus cabellos dorados como espigas de trigo en verano y el sutil aroma de su piel, vainilla y miel. Mientras que por otro lado estaba Bella, el ángel intocable, tan pura y tan frágil, con sus ojos de un cálido marrón chocolate, piel blanca y traslucida y cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos como las hojas del _liquidámbar*_ en otoño.

-Es un circulo vicioso Edward, cuando la gente me toca siento que el asco se acumula y es ahí cuando el deseo de desaparecer viene, y el no lograrlo me frustra y hace que tenga más ganas de acabar con mi vida- señaló Bella, pero por una extraña razón su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía.

La miré extrañado y traté de zafarme de su agarre por su propia seguridad ya que su piel junto a la mía se sentía cálida y suave, demasiado bien para ser preciso.

-Te preguntaras porque he tocado tu mano siendo que detesto el tacto humano- dijo ella manifestando la pregunta que yo tenía formulada en mi mente. Solo asentí esperando su respuesta.

-Alice siempre dijo que yo era un detector de chicos malos ya que en las manos es donde soy más sensible a mi problema y si darle la mano a un chico me producía un asco extremo a la larga el tipo iba a terminar siendo un patán, pasó con Mike y Jacob- dijo Bella acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

-¿y quiénes son esos?- le pregunté.

-No tiene importancia hablar de eso, mejor aprovechemos el día ahora que la duende y su príncipe azul no están, podemos salir a caminar, hay un hermoso día afuera- dijo cambiando el tema súbitamente y abriendo las cortinas de mi habitación de par en par.

-¿Yo no te causo rechazo?- le pregunté expectante a su respuesta.

-Es algo raro, pero no es rechazo ni nada que se le parezca- me respondió con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

* * *

liquidámbar*: árbol cuya hoja tiene aspecto de estrella, en primavera sus hojas son verdes y en otoño son de un matiz rojizo.

**_espero que les haya gustado el cap, sinceramente no sé cuando suba el otro cap o cuando actualice mis otros ficts_**, _**el animo no me acompaña y** **la universidad tampoco me hace facil el seguir escribiendo**_.

_**si les gustó dejen su review**_

_**bye!**_


	4. Fácil

Capitulo cuatro: Fácil.

(Bella P.O.V)

La ultima vez que vi a un chico de la misma manera en la que estoy viendo a Edward en este momento todo terminó en tragedia, tenía cuatro años menos que ahora, estaba en la flor de la juventud como decía mi madre. Jacob me había deslumbrado, era tan fácil hablar con él, su tacto era extraño pero acogedoramente cálido, cuando lo conocí llevaba dos meses en una terapia que parecía muy prometedora, en esos dos meses había recuperado mi vida social, tenia ánimos para acompañar a Alice con sus compras y Emmett disfrutaba cargándome como si fuera un costal de patatas.

Me sentía tan extraordinariamente bien que me permití mirar al que era mi amigo con otros ojos, gran error.

Me di alas a mi misma y le di alas a él, luego de miradas por parte de ambos y una gran cantidad de sonrojos por cuenta mía terminé siendo la novia de Jacob Black y luego acabé por destrozarle la vida, sé que Jacob aun no me perdona todo el daño que le hice.

Era todo tan perfecto, podíamos besarnos, caminar tomados de la mano, ver películas sentados en el sofá abrazados; pero toda relación tiene tres fases y nosotros ni siquiera nos acercábamos a la primera, él sabía que yo tenía un problema y aun así sugirió llevar nuestro noviazgo al siguiente nivel y la sola idea de ser tocada más de la cuenta me aterró, llegué a convertirme en un zombie, a tal punto de pasar por el lado de Jacob sin darme cuenta de que el estuviese allí. Estuve sumergida en un pozo del cual no podía salir y lo peor era que a los ojos de Jacob yo estaba siendo la testaruda Bella Swan y dejamos de hablarnos; volví a ser la loca suicida, a escapar de la gente, a llorar sin motivo y para rematar debía soportar las miradas llenas de dolor de Jacob.

Ahora cuatro años después, más madura que a mis veinte, estaba en la habitación de mi psiquiatra, el cual distraído se rascaba su broncíneo cabello mientras se paseaba en pijama por su habitación, y ahora estaba cometiendo la misma estupidez que a mis veinte, estaba mirando a Edward como algo más que a un amigo, su tacto no me causaba asco alguno y sabía que era una cosa netamente física ya que era imposible que sus pastillas me hubieran hecho efecto de la noche a la mañana.

-Ya que pareces tan interesada en mis CD's puedes sacar el que gustes y ponerlo al volumen que se te antoje, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte gritado dormido- dijo Edward sacando una toalla de su closet.

No quise seguir mirándolo más, sentí la puerta de su baño privado cerrándose y me aventuré a sacar un CD al azar, lo puse en el reproductor y de inmediato la melodía me formó un nudo en la garganta.

_-"yo seré la luz del sol en tu universo"-_ decía el coro de la letra, y mi universo estaba demasiado oscuro, tanto que me dejé deslumbrar por la luz natural de Edward, su particular sonrisa y su embriagante aroma.

Seguí recorriendo su habitación y me topé con un álbum de fotografías, lo abrí y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima producto de la canción y una sonrisa producto de las fotos que allí habían, ahí salía Edward junto a un hombre rubio de ojos verdes como los de él y una mujer de cabellos broncíneos y extremadamente hermosa, también había otra fotografía de Edward pescando, de él montado en una bicicleta, de una chica que parecía sacada de una revista de modas, de él y la muchacha en un prado demasiado hermoso; _"Tanya y Edward, amigos por siempre"_ decía la fotografía un poco más abajo.

Ella era Tanya, la chica que compartía el mismo problema que yo, ella no miraba a la cámara, su vista se hallaba perdida y Edward la miraba a ella, con ternura y…amor

Me bastó verlo a él para entender su pesadilla y su dolor, Edward la amaba y ella se había ido de la peor manera de su lado. ¿Pero que tenía que ver yo en todo esto?, él también me había nombrado en su sueño, yo no se lo había dicho para no preocuparlo pero él constantemente repetía que no iba a tocarme y que no iba a mirarla.

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único que llora con esa canción- dijo Edward a mis espaldas ya completamente duchado y vestido aunque descalzo.

-Veo que encontraste mi álbum- comentó ante mi silencio.

-Lo siento, no quería entrometerme en tus asuntos- dije nerviosa.

-Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada- respondió para dejarme tranquila.

-¿Y por qué te hace llorar esta canción?- pregunté queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Es solo la combinación de acordes y la letra en el coro, nada mas- respondió él sentándose en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

_-Y yo puedo cambiar al mundo  
Yo seré la luz del sol en tu universo  
Tu pensarás que mi amor era algo realmente bueno  
Nena, si yo pudiera cambiar al mundo-_ canturreo Edward y acto seguido me quitó el álbum de las manos y me miró a los ojos como si me estuviera psicoanalizando.

-Necesito saber todo lo que sientes cuando alguien te toca, necesito que me lo digas todo si quieres que te ayude- exigió con voz pasiva.

-Asco- respondí si quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Necesito saber más que eso- pidió poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

-Me siento humillada, insegura, horrible, asquerosa, fea…- iba a seguir con adjetivos pero Edward me detuvo limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Que sientes cuando yo te toco- dijo.

-Libertad, alivio, es como si tu tacto fuera jabón con un aroma dulzón- traté de explicarme lo mejor que pude.

-Entonces es como si mi tacto limpiara el de los demás- ilustró Edward a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Tu no eres horrible ni fea ni asquerosa, y quien se atreva a humillarte se las verá conmigo- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No llores más Bella, yo estaré para ti cuando me necesites- dijo haciéndome llorar mas, sus palabras me alegraban y entristecían a la vez; por un lado me agradaba poder contar con él, y por otro no quería que se repitiera la misma historia que con Mike y Jacob.

Bajamos a la cocina y aunque le juré que había desayunado me obligó a comer de nuevo, decidí obedecerle ya que él es el doctor y si quería recuperarme esta vez debía hacerle caso.

-¿Edward?- pregunté para captar su atención.

-Dime- dijo él.

-Lo que yo tengo, ¿se me va a quitar alguna vez?- pregunte esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Me miró como cuando un padre mira a su hijo para decirle que Santa Claus no existe, me arrepentí de haberle hecho esa pregunta, era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia, si, la ignorancia debería ser mi nueva mejor amiga.

-Lo que tu tienes se maneja, se controla con medicamentos para que puedas hacer tu vida normal, pero siempre estará ahí, esperando a salir apenas te descuides- dijo él con toda la sutileza que le fue posible.

-Gracias por ser sincero- le dije algo resignada.

-No te sientas mal Bella, siempre y cuando seas una paciente responsable los medicamentos harán lo suyo, ahora apresúrate a comer para que salgamos de aquí, no quiero pasarme el fin de semana encerrado viendo películas de chicas en el cable- dijo Edward con la boca llena de tocino.

Comí lo más rápido que pude teniendo en cuenta que ya había desayunado en mi casa, cogí mi bolso lleno de cosas que no necesitaría y salí al soleado día en compañía de Edward.

En las cercanías de su casa había un parque gigantesco que contaba con una laguna, yo había ido allí en pocas ocasiones y siempre sola, ni siquiera podía llevar a bigotes, mi gato, porque allí muchos niños sacaban a pasear a sus perros. Era la primera vez que iba acompañada de algo distinto a un libro, de un amigo, y Edward había traído una mochila en la que tenía una manta para poder sentarnos en el césped, un poco de jugo y algo de fruta, solo cosas sanas como buen doctor.

-Nada mejor que sintetizar vitamina D por la mañana- dijo recostándose de cara al sol.

-Leí en el folleto que puedo presentar hipersensibilidad al sol- dije jugando con él.

-Los tomas desde muy poco Bella, te hará bien algo de luz, pareces vampira- explicó refiriéndose al tono blanquecino de mi piel.

-si, lo sé, siempre he sido así- comenté.

El parque estaba especialmente lleno ese día, habían muchas parejas tomadas de la mano, niños jugando con sus padres, un chico con rosas en la mano esperando a su amada; en fin, eran muchas escenas de lo que yo nunca podría tener. Siempre me había ocultado bajo una fachada fría y egoísta diciendo que no quería casarme porque no quería soportar a otro a mi lado o diciendo que los bebes me desagradaban por sus constantes lloriqueos, pero en realidad si quería tener a alguien a mi lado con quien compartir mi vida, quería despertar una mañana y que un esposo me llevara desayuno a la cama y que unos niños vinieran a invadir mi habitación con un perro y un gato.

Yo quería una vida, no quería ser la ermitaña que lo más cercano que tiene a un hijo es su gato, quería ver a Charlie de esmoquin llevarme del brazo a la iglesia mientras un guapo chico me esperaba en el altar, nada se pierde con soñar, pero solo eso seria, solo un sueño que no se realizaría nunca.

-No soy lector de mentes pero sé exactamente lo que estas pensando- dijo Edward sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Es la luz del sol la que hace picar mis ojos, quizás deba volver a Forks- dije excusándome.

-No me mientas Bella, algún día un maldito afortunado se va a pasear por este parque contigo de la mano y pondrá en tu dedo un anillo- comentó con humor tratando de hacerme reír.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a ver las películas de chicas que dan en el cable, fue mucho sol para ti hoy- concluyó Edward ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantara del suelo.

Dude en aceptarla pero terminé cediendo, cada vez me acostumbraba mas al tacto electrizante de Edward, incluso podría decir que necesitaba a Edward como si fuese una droga.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me sorprendió lo ordenada y limpia que era para ser el hogar de un hombre que vive solo; a donde quiera que mirara habían fotos de su familia, libreros y modelos a escala del cráneo y cerebro humano. En definitiva se notaba el compromiso que tenia Edward hacia su profesión.

-¿te resulta extraña mi manía por los libros?- pregunto ante mis miradas curiosas a sus libreros.

-No me resulta extraño Edward, eres un medico, es obvio que debes tener muchos libros de consulta- respondí.

-Te resultaría extraño ir a la casa de Jasper, tiene repisas llenas de soldaditos de plástico, caballos a escala y fotografías de armas; creo que le afecto un poco la crisis vocacional que tuvo antes de ser psicólogo- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué iba a estudiar él antes de dedicarse a la psicología?- pregunté por curiosidad, después de todo ese chico estaba en estos momentos con Alice y no quería que mi mejor amiga anduviese con un psicópata.

-Iba a ser profesor de historia, era muy bueno, pero era mejor comprendiendo los sentimientos de las personas, así que se retiró de la carrera y empezó con psicología- explicó.

-Me resulta extraño que el "Mayor" Jasper Withlock esté saliendo con una chica en estos momentos en vez de estar jugando a la segunda guerra mundial, pero de igual manera es gracioso, sería realmente divertido ver a Jasper con una novia- agregó Edward entre risas.

-Lo que sería realmente gracioso es ver a Alice arrastrarlo de tienda en tienda por el centro comercial- añadí contagiándome de la musical risa de Edward.

Luego de pasar un buen rato bromeando nos enfrascamos en una discusión sobre quien debería cocinar el almuerzo, después de validos argumentos Edward terminó por convencerme diciendo que como él era medico sabia que alimentos eran más nutritivos y que sería lo mejor para mí.

-Que no se te olvide que edito una revista que curiosamente trata sobre la salud Edward, ya he leído sobre alimentos tantas veces que incluso podría decirte las calorías que tiene una gota de aceite- dije sentada en un taburete de su cocina mientras veía con que maestría hacia girar una tortilla en el aire.

-¿Haz visto alguna vez un conejo con lentes?- preguntó Edward sirviéndome un poco de aquella extraña tortilla de zanahorias.

-No, pero no saco nada con comer esto si de todas maneras ocupo lentes para leer- contraataqué burlándome de él.

-Solo come Bella, luego podrás intoxicarme con tu horrenda comida- dijo dándole un golpecito a mi hombro.

-Créeme Edward, cuando pruebes algo cocinado por mí nunca mas querrás comer otra cosa que no prepare yo- dije con fingida soberbia atenta a su reacción.

Él solo sonrió dejándome deslumbrada, me dediqué a comer en silencio, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa que me daba Edward mi corazón latía desbocado y mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, esto no podía seguir así, ¡él es mi psiquiatra por el amor de dios! No un chico cualquiera al que podría coquetearle, ni siquiera podía coquetearle a un chico, Edward definitivamente estaba prohibido.

-¿algo que te inquiete?, ¿tan asquerosa está la comida?- preguntó Edward ante la expresión que tenía en mi cara.

-No es eso, solo olvídalo- dije restándole importancia.

-Si tú no me dejas entrar en tus pensamientos ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Estar contigo es tan fácil como respirar, tan agradable como una mañana cálida y soleada y eso es lo que me asusta, que luego ocurra algo, que de la noche a la mañana tu tacto no sea el mismo y termine cayendo al suelo sin poder levantarme- le expliqué.

-Eso no cambiará, nada tiene que cambiar, y si algo malo pasa yo estaré ahí para ti hasta que tu decidas que ya no quieres que esté a tu lado- dijo conmoviéndome con sus palabras.

-Ese es el problema Edward, en estos momentos eres demasiado indispensable en mi vida, eres más que mi psiquiatra y no creo estar lista como para tener otro amigo mas- dije alejándome lo mas que pude de él.

-Pero Bella…- señaló acercándose hacia donde yo estaba.

-No te me acerques Edward, nos vemos en tu consulta- concluí tomando mi bolso y saliendo de su casa con el alma desgarrada.

Escuché un uno que otro "Bella vuelve aquí, vamos a hablar" pero yo no hice caso y agradecí enormemente que él no me siguiera, corrí hacia la calle y tomé el primer taxi que vi para dirigirme a mi casa; cuando llegué me tiré sobre la cama y descargué mi frustración a través del llanto y después de lo que pensé que sería un avance, el tacto acumulado de Edward que tenia sobre mis manos y mis brazos comenzó a dolerme, a quemarme y a resultarme excesivamente repugnante, tomé a mi gatito en brazos y comencé a acariciarlo esperando que su tacto de animal limpiara el tacto humano de Edward.

* * *

*la cancion que canta Edward se llama _Change the world - Eric Clapton_, solo que en el fict ese pedacito esta traducido

espero que les haya gustado

denle al botoncito de mas abajo si quieren tener un doc como Edward XD

bye!


	5. tan cerca y tan lejos

Capitulo cinco: tan cerca y tan lejos.

(Edward P.O.V)

"_-¿Te acuerdas cuando Esme nos mandó a bañar a tu perro?- pregunto Tanya recostada sobre la suave hierba del prado._

_-Como no recordarlo, terminó lleno de lodo por seguirnos mientras escapábamos de él en bicicleta- le respondí acomodando mis lentes oscuros-_

_-Me gustaría sentirme así de libre algún día, sin pastillas, sin loqueros, sin lentes para el sol- dijo mi amiga en un suspiro._

_- Mi papá habló con el tuyo, le recomendó un médico que atiende en Houston, quizás al acabar el instituto me mude allá- soltó con un dejo de tristeza._

_-No te puedes dar por vencida, quizás ese medico si es la solución a tu problema- dije alentándola._

_-¿Me esperaras aquí verdad?- preguntó escondiendo su mirada de mi._

_-Hasta que tú decidas que no sea así- le respondí abrazándola, -Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿paseamos?- pregunté._

_-Si, estaré aquí a la misma hora, y trata de no traer a tu labrador lodoso- dijo Tanya riendo."_

No podía evitar que los recuerdos me abrumaran, ese día sentí que la perdía, era una sensación demasiado fea que se alojaba en mi estomago y no me dejaba continuar adelante, y lo peor es que después de años sin sentirla volvió al irse Bella, temía que cambiara de médico, de no volver a verla, en mi propósito por ayudarla solo había cometido errores y uno de ellos era no haber respetado su espacio, el haber tomado su mano y haberle dado un abrazo, Tanya era una estrella a la que no se poda mirar, pero Bella era algo mas allá de eso, Bella era intocable, inalcanzable.

Pasé días enteros revisando los libros en donde las recepcionistas agendaban las horas medicas en busca de su nombre, incluso para saber si había tomado alguna hora con otro médico; vi luego de un mes que tenía una cita con Jasper y que al día siguiente había pedido una conmigo, eso me dio ánimos pero mi nuevo problema ahora era la impaciencia que tenia por volver a verla y preguntarle como se sentía.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿me está escuchando?- me llamó la atención un paciente al que trataba por un leve caso de claustrofobia, siempre debía asegurarme de dejar la ventana abierta para que no se desesperara en mi consulta.

-Si Ralph, te estaba escuchando, mi colega Jasper Withlock también hace hipnosis, sería bueno que te hicieras una cita con él- dije sugiriéndole lo que primero vino a mi cabeza ya que todos mis pensamientos estaban centrados en Bella sentada en el sofá que Jasper tenía en la consulta contigua a la mía.

Despedí a mi paciente y como ya no aguantaba mi nerviosismo estúpido me fui a la cafetería por un cappuccino esperando a que la cafeína me ayudara a despertarme un poco. Me ubiqué en mi mesa habitual y cuando ya llevaba la mitad de mi cappuccino la vi. Llevaba su cabello suelto y un vestido color azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se veía completamente radiante y hermosa, no pude evitar mirar a las demás personas que ahí se encontraban, los hombres la veían con asombro y las mujeres con envidia.

Ella hizo su pedido, entregó el dinero en las manos de la señora de la caja registradora y recibió su jugo y sus galletas también de sus manos, luego se dirigió a una mesa vacía para dejar ahí su bolso, una carpeta con papeles y su pedido.

Me asombró la manera en la que se tomó las cosas, hace un tiempo atrás la había visto complicada a la hora de entregarle el dinero a una persona en las manos, ahora lo hacía como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, en definitiva Bella se estaba recuperando, y sin mi ayuda.

Ya estaba harto de ver como los pacientes y doctores que estaban allí la miraban, en un afán egoísta y protector tomé mi vaso vacio de cappuccino y me dirigí hasta su mesa, ella parecía absorta leyendo una columna en una revista de modas mientras mordisqueaba sus galletas, no levantó la mirada cuando hice chirrear la silla a propósito para que ella me notara.

-Hola Bella- dije casualmente.

Ella levantó la mirada, se había puesto sus lentes de lectura, dejo la revista a un lado u se quitó los lentes antes de responderme.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen- me respondió con extrema frialdad pero yo no iba a seguirle el juego, iba a derribar las barreras, no iba a ser el estúpido tipo que la provee de antidepresivos y demás pastillas, iba a llegar a la verdadera Bella como fuera.

Ignorando su máscara de "mujer fatal" le hablé como si hubiésemos sido amigos toda la vida.

-¿Cómo estás?- dije tuteándola.

-Bien- respondió ella con sus ojos fijos en los míos, ahora entendía un poco a Tanya, el sentir que desnudaban tu alma era algo realmente desagradable.

-¿y qué haces por aquí?- pregunté lo obvio.

-Tuve una sesión con Jasper, ahora mismo he cumplido mi tarea, compré con monedas y recibí el cambio en mi mano, un gran avance- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Era más difícil de lo que pensaba hacerla derribar su muro de hielo, jugueteé con mi vaso mientras inspeccionaba su aspecto, no tenia ojeras, su piel se veía saludable y había un gran cambio en su forma de vestir, ya no estaban los jeans y las camisetas de algodón, en su lugar había un elegante vestido, zapatos de taco bajo y un bolso a juego con su calzado en vez de ese bolso gigante que de seguro usaba para interponerlo entre ella y cualquiera que fuese a tócala.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con las Converse?, ¿Tu "gran avance" viene de la mano con una nueva moda?- pregunté intentando bromear.

-Nuevo trabajo- dijo ella. –Alice trabaja en el departamento de vestuario en una revista de modas y ahí les faltaba una editora, ella me recomendó y conseguí el empleo- explicó.

-Debo revisar tus niveles plasmáticos de medicamentos, deberías pedir una cita- sugerí aunque ya sabía que ella había agendado una hora para mañana.

-La cita está pedida y los exámenes ya me los he hecho, que tenga buenos días doctor Cullen- dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y dejarme ahí solo.

Necesitaba hablar con Jasper, saber que le había dicho a él, saber cuál fue mi error y porque Bella se comportaba así, me dirigí a la consulta de Jasper, miré mi reloj y vi que él estaba en su descanso, seguramente se encontraba echado en el sofá que tenia ahí comiendo golosinas y escuchando heavy metal a todo volumen en su reproductor de mp3.

-Whitlock, tenemos que hablar- dije esperando a que Jasper notara la preocupación en mi voz.

-Suéltala Cullen, que pasa- dijo Jasper levantándose del sofá dejando un montón de papelitos multicolores en el suelo.

-Necesito saber todo lo que hablaste con Bella hoy- exigí.

-Edward, tu sabes que eso es información confidencial- me dijo.

-¡Pero yo necesito saber!- dije casi gritando.

-¿y para que quieres saberlo?- preguntó manteniendo esa calma que lo caracterizaba.

-Ella no es la misma, por lo menos no conmigo, necesito saber que le pasa para poder ayudarla- me expliqué.

-En palabras de mi _Allie _ella se comporta como una completa perra contigo porque no confía en ti- dijo Jasper de lo más calmado.

-Siéntate Edward y relájate para que pueda explicártelo- dijo después mientras se ubicaba tras su escritorio tal y como si yo fuera su paciente.

Le hice caso y me senté ahí en ese mar de envoltorios de dulces esperando su magistral explicación.

-Isabella tiene un T.O.C. eso no se lo vas a poder quitar nunca, la puedes tener controlada con medicamentos pero nunca estará sana al cien por ciento, ella vivió en un hogar destruido, con su padre en Forks y su madre en Phoenix, en su infancia la maltrataban psicológicamente en el colegio al punto de convertirla en una antisocial y ella no hacía nada para remediarlo, se sentía bien siendo una ermitaña; luego de irse a Forks empezaron los síntomas ya que ahí si tenía vida social y el resto de la historia ya la sabes, los intentos de suicidio, el asco al tacto humano, etc.- explicó Jasper.

-¿pero por que es así conmigo? Pregunté.

-Ella ha hecho un gran avance, ha descubierto que es lo que le lleva a sentir asco hacia los humanos, imagínala como una chica sin piel, no puedes tocar su dermis sino que vas directamente al hueso, ella siente que la atacan cuando la tocan, que a través del tacto recibe todas esas agresiones y malos momentos que vivió en su infancia y mi teoría es que no quiere vivir de nuevo una experiencia así por lo que desea alejarte para que no te transformes con el tiempo en otro "Mike" u otro "Jacob"- dijo Jasper caminando por la oficina.

-¿y quiénes son esos tipos?- pregunté a lo que Jasper me lanzó la ficha de Isabella, me salté la parte de su familia y lo que Jasper ya me había contado y fui directo al grano.

_Novio Nº1 Mike Newton, descrito como cerdo ególatra_

_Edad de la paciente en ese entonces: 17 años_

_Duración del noviazgo: 2 meses_

_La paciente decidió terminar la relación ya que no podía tocar su mano sin llorar, la relación le producía crisis de angustia las cuales no le dejaban ejercer un buen desempeño en el instituto._

_Novio Nº2 Jacob Black, descrito como pobre individuo que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con una loca._

_Edad de la paciente en ese entonces: 20 años_

_Duración del noviazgo: 5 meses_

_La paciente decidió terminar la relación debido a una descompensación neuroquímica causada por un mal manejo de medicamentos y a su vez por el gran impacto emocional causado al recibir "indirectas" poco decorosas de su novio._

-A mi no me contó nada de esto- dije devolviéndole a Jasper la ficha clínica de Bella.

-Y no creo que lo haga tampoco, confía en mí porque ve a su mejor amiga segura y feliz conmigo, pero si no te tiene confianza dudo mucho que te vea como algo más que "el médico que solo habla y le da medicamentos"- expresó Jasper.

-Yo jamás le haría daño- murmuré.

-Lo sé Edward pero esta chica al sentir que una nueva persona se estaba involucrando en su vida sintió también una especie de "atadura" se sintió ahogada con tu protección y por consiguiente un tanto atacada, solo dale tiempo y si la ves simplemente no la toques y trátala como tu paciente, no como si fuese Tanya, que la chica tampoco es tonta y sabe de tu obsesión por ayudar a alguien con el mismo problema de Denali- musitó Jasper.

Le di las gracias a Jasper por tan valiosa información y como no tenia más pacientes que atender me fui a mi casa a esperar como niño bueno la llegada del siguiente día para volver a ver a Isabella.

Con la salida del sol me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, bajé a la cocina y como estaba tan impaciente por verla me tragué mi poco elaborado desayuno, prácticamente corrí a mi Volvo y conduje como un loco por las calles hasta que llegué al hospital y aparqué mi coche en mi lugar habitual.

Entré como siempre, saludé a la muchacha de la recepción y le indiqué que podía hacer pasar a mi primer paciente, entró una chica con fobia a los perros y ese debió ser mi día de suerte porque mi paciente me notificó que se había comprado un Yorkshire* y que ya lo amaba como si fuera su hijo así que la di de alta y me desocupé antes para llamar a la siguiente persona de la lista, Isabella Marie Swan.

Ella vino de inmediato en cuanto la llamé, sacó de su bolso los sobres con los exámenes y los dejó en el escritorio para que los revisara.

-Según esto estas bien, no deberías sentir tanto rechazo al tacto humano, pero de todas formas debes seguir tomando el medicamento en dosis más bajas- le expliqué entregándole una hoja con las nuevas indicaciones.

-¿Ya puedo irme doctor Cullen?- preguntó ella.

-Aun no Isabella, necesito saber de tu vida, como te ha ido, que has sentido, en fin, como estas- dije rogándole al cielo que esta vez no fuera fría conmigo.

-Como ya le dije ayer, me cambié de trabajo, me pagan más, sus medicamentos me causan temblores en las manos pero estoy más tolerante al tacto humano, mi amiga ya no vivirá conmigo, las cosas con su novio son serias y se irá a vivir "al campo de batalla del mayor Whitlock" así que en casa seremos Bigotes y yo- dijo con una mirada enternecida al recordar a su gato.

-¿y qué te provoca eso?- pregunté.

-Estoy feliz por Alice, ella merece ser feliz y Jasper es el chico indicado para ella, además la veré en el trabajo ya que yo escribo sobre lo que ella diseña- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Qué sientes ante la idea de vivir sola?- pregunté esperando una respuesta optimista de su parte.

-Ya no habrán más vestidos tirados, además no estaré sola, para eso tengo a mi gatito- respondió.

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando alguien te toca?- formulé sabiendo que eso ya se lo había dicho a Jasper ayer.

Ella no me respondió, solo se limitó a dejar vagar su mirada por la oficina.

-Bella, ¿tu quieres recuperarte?- le pregunté.

-Claro que si, es lo único que deseo- me respondió.

-En tu caso los medicamentos no hacen maravillas, es un cincuenta y cincuenta, una parte la hacen las pastillas para poner en orden el asunto neurológico, pero la otra parte la haces tú, solo tú sabes como sanarte, yo puedo ayudar pero no hago mucho si tu no me dices como hacerlo- le expliqué.

Ella suspiró, apartó los cabellos que caían sobre sus preciosos ojos marrones y me miró como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Sé que hay personas que quizás tuvieron una vida peor que la mía y que yo me esté quejando de nada pero mi vida fue una mierda, soy desconfiada e insegura, soy torpe e inmadura, soy débil, tonta, horrible, una mala persona, una…- no la dejé terminar, no soporté verla ahí despotricar contra ella misma por lo que me levanté de mi asiento, me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé una de sus manos.

-Te hirieron Bella y está bien si quieres llorar, pero no puedes dejar que ellos ganen la batalla, tu eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte y valiente y debes aprender a confiar más en las personas, o todos te van a desear mal, no todos hablaran pestes de ti, algunos simplemente queremos ayudarte, no agredirte- le dije sinceramente.

-He sido una tonta Edward- expresó lanzándose a mis brazos buscando consuelo, que hermoso sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, volvía a recuperar su confianza y esta vez no la perdería.

-Tu no eres tonta Bella, solo estas asustada, tienes heridas como todo el mundo y yo te ayudaré a sanarlas- expliqué acariciando su cabello.

-Estamos destrozados Edward, pero seré fuerte para poder sanar también la herida que tu llevas dentro- dijo dejándose acariciar.

-sin preguntarle sabia a que herida se refería, pero lo que ella ignoraba era que al tenerla entre mis brazos todo cicatrizaba más rápido.

*Yorkshire: una raza de perro, son pequeños, peludos y realmente adorables.


	6. merecer

Capitulo seis: merecer

(Bella P.O.V)

Alice estaba vuelta loca empacando sus cosas, Jasper la pasaría a buscar dentro de poco y ella seguía con las maletas abiertas sobre su cama.

-En verdad lo amo Bella, voy a estar bien- me repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por la habitación lanzando vestidos y zapatos de taco alto.

-Te creo Alice, Jasper es una buena persona- le dije sinceramente.

-Es que te juro que nunca pensé que conocería a una persona como él, lo amo, lo amo, ¡lo amo!- canturreaba mi amiga mientras ordenaba sus cosas y asustaba a mi gato de paso.

-Sabes que no es que yo quiera dejarte sola amiga pero ya llego mi momento de partir- dijo Alice con una lágrima en su rostro.

-Siempre hemos sido tan unidas, desde que te mudaste a Forks, luego en la universidad y ahora yo te dejo, me siento como una traidora- agregó Alice llorando.

-Escúchame bien Mary Alice Brandon- dije en tono severo, -Tu eres una buena persona, has sido la hermana que nunca tuve, has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, mereces ser feliz al lado de un chico que te quiera y que te respete, y el destino ha puesto en tu camino a Jasper para que seas feliz, así que ahora mueve tu trasero y termina de hacer tus maletas porque no querrás que tu Jazz te encuentre con el maquillaje corrido y tus vestidos tirados-finalicé.

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo Belly?- preguntó Alice poniendo cara de Bambi viendo a su madre atropellada.

Estiré mis brazos y la pequeña Alice me abrazó, su tacto ya no era tan hostil para mi, se sentía raro, pero no mal, y todo gracias a las pastillas de Edward.

-Tal parece que el amigo de mi Jazz ha hecho bien su trabajo- dijo Alice separándose de mí para terminar de hacer sus maletas.

-Edward es un buen médico- dije tomando a bigotes entre mis brazos.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Bella, a veces los médicos se enamoran de sus pacientes- dijo juguetonamente Alice.

-De verdad estás loca enana, Edward debe tener una novia médico como él o una chica hermosa, ¿Para qué va a querer tener algo con una loca obsesiva como yo?- le espeté un tanto enojada.

-Ya cálmate Bella yo solo lo decía por el nivel de compromiso que tiene ese chico con su profesión, él realmente quiere ayudarte y tu solo te niegas a recibir su ayuda- comentó Alice.

-Ayer arreglé las cosas con él, creo que todo estará bien después de todo- dije ayudándole a Alice a cerrar su maleta.

-Quizás deberías hacerle caso a Jasper y hacer ese ejercicio del espejo, tienes el autoestima por el suelo amiga- confesó Alice Abriendo otra maleta y poniendo ordenadamente sus zapatos ahí.

-No creo que de mucho resultado, mirarme en un espejo y decirme que soy fuerte ¡Ja!, menuda tontería- me mofé.

-Solo trata, después de todo no pierdes nada- aconsejó mi amiga dando un respingo al escuchar la bocina de un coche.

-¡Ya llegó!- chilló Alice metiendo rápidamente sus maquillajes, cremas y perfumes en un bolso de mano.

-Cuida a tu mami Bella por mi- le pidió a Bigotes para obtener un maullido a cambio.

Fue muy triste ver a Alice irse, Jasper la ayudó con sus cosas, se despidieron de mi y luego se fueron, hasta el rechoncho Bigotes sintió su partida, parecía que se había apagado esa lucecita brillante en la casa, pero no debía sumirme en la depresión, después de todo la vería en el trabajo y siempre podía ir a visitarla y ella a visitarme.

En la tarde me hice un cuenco con palomitas de maíz y vi una película de esas que decía Edward que eran para chicas, pero en cuanto la película terminó me quedé sin nada que hacer; pensando en que todo era una locura y que nada iba a cambiar fui al baño de mi habitación, me miré a los ojos y me dispuse a hacer la tarea que me había dejado Jasper.

-Yo quiero cambiar- dije con poca convicción.

-Yo soy una mujer fuerte- señalé mirándome fijamente y tratando de convencerme de eso.

-Soy bonita, soy inteligente, mi piel es hermosa, me encantan mis ojos, mi cabello es suave, no tengo la necesidad de estar enferma, quiero estar sana, me merezco estar sana , me quiero a mi misma, merezco que alguien me quiera, merezco ser feliz- me dije cada vez mas convencida.

Me repetí la misma cantaleta unas veinte veces y cada vez me iba convenciendo mas de que aquello que decía era verdad, siempre había escuchado cosas negativas de las demás personas y me las habían repetido tantas veces que me las había terminado creyendo aunque no eran ciertas, tenía que perdonar, pero no a aquellas personas que me dijeron aquello porque ellos no eran más que personas asustadas, temerosas de que alguien les hiciera lo mismo, lo que yo debía hacer era perdonarme a mi misma por creerlo y ahora lo estaba haciendo; quizás por eso me agradaba Edward, él siempre me repetía lo fuerte y valiente que era, y no me atrevía a dudar de él.

Decidí que como nunca me dedicaba algo de tiempo podría darme un baño de espuma con velas aromáticas, ponerme esa ropa que no usaba por miedo a parecer ridícula y luego cocinar algo delicioso para la cena.

Llené la bañera de agua caliente y le puse un poco de un baño de burbujas con olor a fresa antes de meterme a relajarme; el agua caliente parecía masajear cariñosamente mis músculos agarrotados, me sentía como si hubiera llevado una pesada mochila llena de piedrecillas que había ido botando de a poco; ya no debía temer, sino que debía confiar en que todo se iba a solucionar de a poco, en que mis deseos se harían realidad, en que llegaría un hombre a mi vida que aceptaría mi problema y me amaría tal cual soy.

Me salí de la bañera cuando mis manos estuvieron arrugadas y el agua demasiado fría como para seguir allí, me envolví en una gruesa toalla y fui a mi closet en busca de ese vestido verde turquesa amarrado al cuello y corto hasta la rodilla que Alice había puesto ahí con la intención de que algún día lo usara. Cuando lo encontré no dudé en usarlo y combinarlo con unos zapatos tipo Ballerina a juego, dejé mi cabello suelto porque consideraba que los rizos que se hacían en las puntas tenían su encanto y se perdería parte de él si lo amarraba en una coleta como solía hacerlo.

Bajé las escaleras acompañada de mi gato para rebuscar en la despensa por algo que me diera ideas para cocinar, había encontrado algunas especias para hacer un pollo relleno con champiñones cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Bella?- dijo su inconfundible voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Edward- dije extrañamente feliz al escucharlo.

-Emmm, ¿Alice ya se fue?- preguntó él medio dudoso.

-Si, se fue hoy- respondí sin un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿y estas bien?- formuló.

-Si- respondí muy segura de mi misma.

-¿Estas segura?- volvió a preguntar, ya me estaba empezando a irritar.

-Si Edward, estoy segura- dije tratando de calmarme.

-Uff, que bueno, pensé que el cambio de casa de Alice te tendría deprimida- dijo él.

-Es difícil ver a una amiga partir pero de todas formas seguiremos tan unidas como siempre- le dije de lo más tranquila

-Me preguntaba si…- dijo Edward dejando su frase inconclusa.

-¿si qué?- pregunté yo para que continuara con su frase.

-Si querrías salir a cenar conmigo esta noche- señaló demasiado rápido.

Una sonrisa del porte de un buque se formó instantáneamente en mi cara.

-si claro, ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté, no quería ir a un restaurant elegante vistiendo un vestido no tan formal.

-Al Bella Italia si te parece bien- dijo casualmente.

-Si, como quieras, ¿pasas por mi?- pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Qué clase de caballero seria si dejara que una bella dama fuera sola al centro de la ciudad de noche y con tantos peligros en la calle?- dijo el claramente riéndose tras la línea telefónica.

-Discúlpeme señor Cullen por dudar de su caballerosidad- comenté siguiéndole el juego.

-Sal por esa puerta Bella, estoy afuera- dijo y me colgó.

Miré por la ventana y en efecto ahí esta él, apoyado contra su coche y con su teléfono celular en la mano, le hice una seña para que me esperara y corrí escaleras arriba para buscar una chaqueta negra de verano y un bolso en donde pudiera meter mi teléfono celular, un lápiz labial y alguna que otra chuchería importante.

-¿Por qué todo el circo de la llamada telefónica si estabas afuera?- pregunté una vez que estaba dentro de su Volvo.

-Tenía miedo que me dijeras que no, entonces así hubiera podido echar andar el coche e irme a algún McDonals y comer una hamburguesa solo en algún estacionamiento- dijo con verdadera timidez.

-Vaya, el doctor Cullen, Psiquiatra que cura a trastornadas obsesivas tiene miedo que una chica le diga que no a una inofensiva invitación a cenar, quien lo creería- expuse a modo de broma.

-Tu también tendrías miedo si fueras hombre y quisieras invitar a una chica que es tu paciente y para colmo es simpática, inteligente y bonita, créeme Bella, estuve realmente aterrado y cualquiera en mi lugar lo estaría si quisiera invitar a una chica linda que tiene opinión acerca del efecto invernadero- dijo medio riendo.

-Vaya, entonces gracias por lo de simpática, inteligente y bonita- dije siguiendo su juego.

-¿Es mi idea o tu nuevo trabajo también ha afectado tu confianza y autoestima?- preguntó.

-No es eso Edward, solo he decidido cambiar y me he dado cuenta que en realidad merezco la felicidad- confesé.

-Me parece bien, y fuera de tema, te ves preciosa con ese vestido- murmuró haciéndome ruborizar.

-Gracias- dije débilmente.

-No me mires así, también aterra decirle un cumplido a una chica como tu, no quiero que pienses que trato de invadir tu espacio personal ni que quiero acosarte o algo por el estilo- aclaró ante mi intensa mirada.

No hablamos mas por el resto del camino, cuando llegamos al restaurant él me abrió la puerta del coche e hizo lo mismo con la puerta de la entrada, corrió la silla para mí y me dejó mirar la carta primero. Se sentía realmente bien que alguien tuviera esos detalles conmigo, pensé que los hombres que se preocupaban de esas cosas estaban extintos, Mike siempre estaba demasiado preocupado de él como para preocuparse de mí y Jacob era como un niño, era demasiado lento para algunas cosas.

Pasamos la velada hablando de cosas sin sentido, del periodo universitario de Edward y de lo pequeño que era el mundo al ser Rosalie prima del novio de Alice, yo por mi parte le contaba sobre mi experiencia en la universidad, sobre un perro que tuve en Forks, mi gato y los gatitos de mi gato que ahora tenían nuevos dueños, y también sobre mi papel de madrina en la boda de Rosalie con Emmett.

-¿Y que harás si atrapas el ramo?- me preguntó mientras bebía un trago de su gaseosa.

-Tendré que empezar a planear mi boda y creo que empezaría por buscarme un novio- dije riendo.

-¿Y si primero te buscas el novio?, porque si no atrapas el ramo por lo menos te quedas con algo- sugirió siguiéndome el juego.

-Podría ser, tendré que buscarme uno, solo espero que mi psiquiatra me dé el alta pronto para que mi amado novio pueda abrazarme- declaré

-Ese psiquiatra tuyo espero que esté haciendo un buen trabajo porque si te hace algo malo yo mismo le parto la cara- soltó acompañado de una risa de lo mas armoniosa.

-No te preocupes Edward, el doctor Cullen es un buen médico, me atrevería a decir que puedo tocar personas por un breve tiempo sin sentir asco- confesé a lo que Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Que bien Señorita Swan, ¿ahora me permitiría llevarla a la seguridad de su hogar?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí la cual tomé sin pensármelo dos veces.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo más corto que el de ida, fuimos haciéndonos más bromas lo que acortó el viaje, no me di cuenta cuando ya estuvo estacionado frente a mi casa y con la puerta abierta del coche para mí.

Me debatía internamente si invitarlo a pasar o no, a lo mejor tenia cosas que hacer, a lo mejor su novia estaba hecha un manojo de celos porque él había salido con su paciente a cenar, pero también me moría de ganas de retenerlo un rato mas junto a mí, después de todo, un café no le hace mal a nadie.

-Edward- le llamé antes subiera a su coche y se fuera.

-¿Si Bella?- dijo él volteándose y caminando hacia mí con ese garbo característico de algún comercial de Hugo Boss.

-¿quieres pasar por un café?, si es que no tienes nada más que hacer- terminé nerviosa.

-Me encantaría- dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

Una vez dentro de mi casa mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mis mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas, Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina acariciando el lomo de mi gato y fue cuando le dediqué una mirada y él me respondió con una sonrisa que me di cuenta de tres cosas:

Edward es un hombre excepcional

Tiene un extraño poder para hacerme sentir bien siempre

Y estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

-¿Le dijo su psiquiatra a usted señorita Swan que no puede consumir cafeína?- preguntó Edward juguetonamente.

-Solo iba a tomar un té de manzanilla, el café es para mí invitado- dije poniendo la taza de café delante de él.

-Que bien, me gustan las pacientes responsables- dijo dándole un sorbo.

-¿puedo verte mañana?- preguntó Edward cuando ya se había acabado su café.

-Tengo que hacer unas ediciones a una columna que van a publicar pronto, pero en la tarde tendré tiempo- dije alegre ante su pregunta.

Lo acompañé a la puerta, iba a abrirla pero él me detuvo.

-¿Te molesta mi cercanía?- preguntó un tanto tímido.

-No- le respondí yo con seguridad.

-¿segura?- dijo acercándose más a mí.

-Completamente- respondí acortando mas la distancia

Sentía su respiración, su cálido aliento, podía ver sus pestañas más de cerca, mis ojos se cerraron solos y como su fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo sus labios estuvieron envolviendo los míos y sus manos sujetaban firmemente mi cintura.

Me sentí como una muñeca de cristal, él era demasiado delicado conmigo, demasiado caballero, se separó de mí y dejó un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

-Gracias pastillitas por existir- dijo riendo y beso mi mejilla.

-Creo que tu novia se va a enojar mucho por haberme besado- solté atenta a su reacción.

-Que se va a enojar, solo espero que mi casi novia no me golpee ahora por invadir su metro cuadrado- expuso tomando mis manos.

-Tu casi novia está feliz de que hayas invadido su metro cuadrado, ahora debes irte, no quiero que mi casi novio llegue tarde a su casa- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Buenas noches Bella y gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo quizás cuanto rato; esa tarde había dejado el rencor de lado, me había perdonando a mi misma por haber odiado a quienes me dañaron y había aprendido a quererme y a encontrarme con esa mujer valiosa que había en mi; esa tarde había aprendido lo que es el amor propio y por haber sido tan buena aprendiz había recibido la oportunidad de ser amada por otra persona.

Nota mental: a la gente buena les suceden cosas buenas.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: un libro llegó a mis manos dándome una nueva filosofía de vida, esta filosofía de vida.**_

_**Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer lo que escribo y a quienes dejan reviews.**_

_**En serio funciona, y si bien sigo un tanto esquiva al tacto humano ahora soy un poco como la Bella de este fict, he sido una niña buena y me han pasado cosas buenas XD.**_

_**Quien quiera el título del libro que mande un mensaje privado o se contacte conmigo, info de contacto está en mi perfil**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. pequeñas complicaciones

Capitulo siete: pequeñas complicaciones

(Edward P.O.V)

Definitivamente Tanya desde el infinito cielo en donde se encontraba me había enviado un ángel para ser feliz; me había puesto en el camino a una maravillosa joven con su mismo problema para que yo la ayudara; y lo había logrado.

Isabella Swan había traído a mi vida esa luz que se había apagado con la muerte de Tanya, y con ella no cometería los mismos errores; me encargaría de repetirle hasta el cansancio lo mucho que la amo y trataría con cuidado su problema, después de todo ahora el doctor soy yo.

Llegué a mi consulta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero no todos estaban igual, Jasper me miraba asustado y solo abrió la boca para susurrar una palabra: Inspección.

El director del hospital, Aro Volturi, rara vez hacia una inspección, debió pasar algo realmente malo como para que hiciera una, o a lo mejor algo realmente bueno como la llegada de nuevos médicos o nuevos aparatos de salud.

-Por favor dime que no tienes nada con Isabella- murmuró Jasper caminando junto a mi por el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- le pregunte un tanto enojado.

-James, el cardiólogo, tiene un amorío con una de sus pacientes, esa pelirroja que viene a hacerse la enferma, la tal victoria- explicó Jasper

-¿y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

-Nada Edward, es que prácticamente ella y tu son muy unidos y puede prestarse para malos entendidos, el del problema aquí soy yo, ¡su amiga vive conmigo ahora!- exclamó Jasper alarmado.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, su amiga, no ella, tranquilo hombre, no va a pasar nada- dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Escuché que a James lo corrieron del hospital, y era un buen médico, no quiero que me corran- lloriqueaba Jasper asustado.

-Deja de comportarte como niña, ayer prácticamente le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia y ella prácticamente aceptó, así que si van a correr a alguien es a mi- dije en voz baja solo para que Jasper escuchara.

-¡Que hiciste que!, ¿pero tu estás loco?- Grito el rubio a medio pasillo

-Baja la voz Whitlock que aun puedo librar bien la situación- dije un tanto seguro de mi mismo, si algo amaba en este mundo era a Isabella y a mi profesión y no iba a permitir que nada me fuera arrebatado.

-Esto sí que se va a poner feo, ¿es que acaso eres idiota?, ¿no sabes el daño que le puedes causar a esa muchacha?, ¿no sabes que esto me puede costar mi relación con Alice- volvió a lloriquear Jasper.

-¿y qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?- pregunte extrañado.

-ya sabes, para ganarte a una chica primero debes agradarle a su amiga, y si ahora tu le haces algo toda la psicoterapia que he estado haciendo se irá al tarro de la basura y Alice me odiará- confesó Jasper.

-Creo que debemos ir a la sala de juntas niñita llorona, mas tarde hablaremos sobre el tema Swan y Brandon- dije empujando a un temeroso Jasper al encuentro con el director del hospital.

Una vez llegamos allí nos ubicamos junto a mi padre quien había llegado recientemente al hospital a falta de algún buen neurocirujano que hiciera bien su trabajo; Jasper no era el único nervioso, Jane la radióloga y Alec el anestesista estaban algo inquietos también, era el único a quien podían culpar de algo y que curiosamente se mantenía tranquilo, no quise alterarme, mi nerviosismo seria como tener en la cabeza un cartelito que diga "ayer besé a mi paciente".

-Ustedes se imaginarán porque los cité aquí- empezó Aro paseándose por la sala.

-Uno de sus colegas cometió el gravísimo error de involucrarse con una de sus pacientes y ustedes sabrán muy bien que eso crea conflictos éticos en este hospital, James Craig de cardiología se involucró amorosamente con su paciente, ocupó maquinaria de electrocardiograma y ecocardiograma sin que fuese autorizado como procedimiento médico y además se paseaban por el hospital como si aquello fuese de lo más normal, si me entero de que alguno de ustedes imita el comportamiento de James Craig tengan por seguro que me encargaré de que nunca más en su corrupta vida vuelvan a trabajar en el área de la salud- finalizó Aro haciendo temblar a Jasper a mi lado.

-¿Señor?- dijo Jane haciéndose notar.

-¡que pasa ahora!- bramó Aro.

-¿las relaciones entre colegas también están prohibidas?- preguntó temerosa la muchacha.

-me da lo mismo lo que hagan entre ustedes mientras no involucren a pacientes que quieran pasarse de listos pidiendo servicios médicos gratis que luego hacen perder millones a este hospital- dijo el director haciendo que con sus palabras el anestesista se comenzara a relajar lentamente.

-Retírense todos, tienen pacientes a los que revisar, solo quiero aquí a Cullen y a Whitlock- indicó Aro haciendo que Jasper volviera a temblar como gelatina.

Ahora si estábamos fritos, esto no pintaba nada bien pero en nuestro caso ninguno había hecho gran alboroto ni había ocupado indiscriminadamente recursos del hospital así que no podían culparnos de nada, solo debía ser cuidadoso en mi relación con Bella y asunto arreglado.

-Van a hacer una convención de psiquiatría y psicología en el Plaza sobre nuevos métodos para tratar a pacientes con problemas de T.O.C.* y por lo que sé ustedes tienen en común a una paciente con un problema parecido- dijo Aro atento a nuestra reacción.

-Si Doctor Volturi, nuestra paciente efectivamente padece de un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo el cual hemos mantenido a raya con medicamentos y una psicoterapia acorde a su problema- dije en tono profesional.

-Ambos deben asistir a esa convención, serán solo dos días, uno de charla y el otro una cena, nada del otro mundo. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, vayan acompañados, esas cenas son aburridas sin una linda chica al lado- indicó el doctor Volturi guiñándonos un ojo.

Las palabras de Aro fueron tan liberadoras como quitarme una mochila de cien kilos de la espalda, además me estaba dando la excusa perfecta para llevar a "cierta linda chica" a esa convención sin que sospechase nada.

-¿Señor?, ya que la convención es sobre los T.O.C*, ¿yo podría llevar a mi paciente?, para que se informe más acerca de su enfermedad y conozca de primera mano los nuevos métodos de tratamiento, usted sabe que yo tengo un gran compromiso hacia mi trabajo, mi único interés es mejorar la calidad de vida de mis pacientes- expresé esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sé Cullen lo comprometido que estas con este hospital, ve tranquilo y lleva a la muchacha, si ella se recupera bien dará buenas referencias de nuestro hospital y eso es lo que importa- confesó Aro Volturi.

Con todo eso de la inspección, mas la charla con el director y muchos médicos preguntándome que quería Aro se me había pasado el tiempo, quería con toda mi alma volver a ver a Bella y tenerla entre mis brazos para sentir su calidez y la dulce esencia de su perfume, pero me la había pasado revisando informes, confirmando mi asistencia y la de mi acompañante al evento en el Hotel Plaza, revisando más informes y atendiendo hasta altas horas de la noche un caso en la sala de urgencias, un pobre chico que se había intentado suicidar y por la intranquilidad del mismo el médico de turno había solicitado a un psiquiatra para que lo evaluara y empezara a tratarlo antes de que lograra quitarse la vida.

(Bella P.O.V)

¿Había dicho ya que la vida era hermosa?, creo que no, pero así lo es, me siento como en las nubes, Edward es el hombre más maravilloso que ha pisado la tierra y gracias a él es que al final del túnel pude ver una luz de esperanza para recuperarme y para rehacer mi vida.

Me había pasado todo el día mirando la pantalla de mi computador sin haber trabajado nada, solo pensando en Edward y ese dulce y tierno beso que nos dimos anoche en mi casa. Salí de mi trabajo y me despedí de Alice al pasar, la cual como nuevo pasatiempo tenía el de vestir al ejercito de soldaditos de juguete de su novio, ya les tenía el vestuario completo de diferentes guerras; me alegraba por ella, se veía a leguas que estaba más que feliz con Jasper. Aun recuerdo cuando llegamos a esta ciudad, éramos tres chicas de pueblo pequeño tratando de concretar nuestros sueños, entre las tres ahorramos para una casa que nos brindara un poco de espacio para cada una, habíamos estudiado diferentes carreras, Rosalie era Ingeniera mecánica, Alice diseñadora de vestuario y yo periodista con un doctorado en literatura.

La primera en irse de casa fue Rose, cuando conoció a Emmett fue amor a primera vista. No dudó ni un segundo en irse a vivir con él, luego Alice hace muy poco, ¿pero algún día me iría yo?, ¿seria Edward el príncipe azul que vendría a mi rescate?

Ya en mi casa me quité los tacones y me senté en el sofá a esperar pacientemente una llamada de Edward, él dijo que quería verme pero no me llamaba, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, ¿y si solo estaba jugando conmigo?, también pudo pasarle algo, en ese caso solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que se acordara de mi.

Lo había esperado toda la noche y él no se había contactado conmigo, ya en la mañana había decidido hacerle una pequeña visita en el hospital, si no me quería ver como Bella su "casi novia", estaría obligado a verme como la señorita Swan, su paciente.

Llamé al trabajo temprano y mi jefa me dio permiso para ausentarme en la mañana, también hice unas llamadas al hospital y logré hacer una cita con Edward Cullen, psiquiatra argumentando que los medicamentos no me estaban haciendo bien y no me dejaban hacer mi vida con normalidad.

Saqué del closet lo primero que pillé, un vestido negro de tirantes un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una chaqueta de mangas cortas blanca y me vestí, por lo menos parecía que después iba a mi trabajo en una revista de modas y no que mi único propósito era impresionarlo, me apresuré con el resto de mi rutina matutina y dejando los demoniacos tacones para el final me dispuse a salir de casa.

Tomé un taxi y en muy poco tiempo estuve en el hospital, me registré con las secretarias de la recepción y esperé tranquila como niña buena a que la aterciopelada voz de mi doctor me llamase para ingresar a su consulta.

La espera se prolongó por media hora pero finalmente Edward me llamó, caminé hacia su consulta y su comportamiento ausente el día de ayer quedó justificado del todo, otro médico de edad avanzada lo acompañaba, de verlo me causaba rechazo así que en vez de sentarme en una silla junto a él lo hice en la camilla.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, él es el doctor Aro Volturi, director de este hospital y está evaluando los métodos utilizados por todos los médicos de aquí- explicó Edward dándome a entender que frente a él solo debíamos ser médico y paciente.

-¿Qué tal se ha sentido?- preguntó Edward

-bien, pero ayer tuve una sensación extraña, como de vacío, ¿puede ser porque ahora estoy tomando dosis más bajas de un medicamento?- dije queriéndole decir _"estoy bien pero ayer me hiciste falta"_

-Si, puede ser, eso pasa porque bajan los niveles plasmáticos de medicamento y la pastillita en si no puede estar cuando tu cerebro la necesita- me respondió con un mensaje oculto.

-Recuéstese para examinarla, necesito saber si hay reacciones adversas por el medicamento- dijo Edward y yo obedecí.

Él tomaba mi presión arterial, mi temperatura, apuntaba mis pupilas con una luz y revisaba mis reflejos, todo ante la mirada de aquel doctor que lo acompañaba, caí en cuenta de que la manera cariñosa en la cual me examinaba era porque quería tocarme, Edward me había extrañado.

-¿Ella es la chica del trastorno? Preguntó el otro doctor.

-Si Aro, es ella- le respondió Edward.

-Aquí veo en su ficha clínica que le da asco ser tocada por los humanos, ¿Cómo es que no te da asco que Edward te toque?- me preguntó.

-Todo tacto humano me da asco, pero no todos los humanos me dan el mismo asco, el tacto del doctor Cullen es…tolerable- mentí.

-Que interesante, ¿tu serias capaz de dejar que yo toque tu mano?- preguntó el doctor Volturi.

-No- dije con ganas de vomitar al imaginar su asquerosa mano sobre la mía.

-Soy doctor, no te haré nada malo- insistió el tipo.

-Aro no la toques, si ella no confía en ti no dejará que pongas una mano sobre ella, podrías echar a perder todo lo que con Jasper hemos logrado- me defendió Edward.

-Que lastima, una chica tan bonita como la señorita Swan con ese problema, eres especial, hermosa e intocable, un desafío apasionante para cualquier hombre- soltó el tipo a lo que yo no aguanté mas, eso lo sentí como una completa agresión, como si realmente me estuviera tocando, mas bien manoseando, me refugié entre los brazos de Edward y me puse a llorar sin importarme si debía cubrir esa fachada de la paciente y su doctor, quería ser solo Bella, la chica que olvida todo en los brazos de un ángel como Edward.

-¡No me importa que seas el director de este hospital y que me corras!, ¡eres un completo idiota, no voy a permitir que perturbes la tranquilidad mental de mi paciente!, ¡no permitiré que Isabella tenga una recaída por tu culpa!, ¿y así te haces llamar doctor?, ¡deberías correrte a ti mismo de este hospital!- gritó furioso Edward.

-si que resultaste ser un medico comprometido con su trabajo mi joven Edward, no te voy a correr si eso piensas- dijo tranquilamente aquel ser asqueroso y horripilante.

Yo ya estaba medio mareada, en uno de esos estados en los que caía cuando algo me resultaba demasiado shockeante, solo era consciente de que Edward limpiaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras el "doctor" Volturi nos observaba.

-Isabella, quiero que me escuches, ya que con los medicamentos anduviste bien puedo deducir que el origen de tu problema es netamente neurológico, así que seria beneficioso para ti si yo te derivo con un neurólogo, eso si no dejes de ir a la psicoterapia con Whitlock.

-¿Me está dando de alta?- pregunté sin saber lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No Isabella, te estoy derivando con un neurólogo, más bien con el doctor Carlisle Cullen, es mi padre y te puedo asegurar que él es especialista en cuanto a neurotransmisores se refiere, estarás en buenas manos- completó.

-¿Te desases de la muchacha?- preguntó Aro muy divertido con la situación.

-El origen de su problema es biológico, no psicológico, mi padre puede hacer más que yo- le respondo Edward de mal humor.

-Debes hacerte estos análisis y llevárselos a Carlisle- dijo entregándome las órdenes para hacerme dichos análisis, los cuales eran de sangre y un scanner al cerebro.

-Creo que iré a hacerle una visita a mi amiga por la noche, tengo mucho que contarle- dije dándole a entender que estaría en casa de Jasper para que hablásemos.

-Es bueno que veas a tu amiga, el sociabilizar con humanos ayuda mucho a tu problema, hablaré esta noche con Jasper Whitlock para contarle sobre su derivación a neurología y sobre como nuestro estimado doctor Volturi casi te trauma- me respondió Edward dándome a entender que ahí estaría.

-Por cierto Isabella, habrá una convención sobre las personas que padecen su problema, ¿le gustaría asistir?- preguntó cuando estaba por irme.

Solo asentí con la cabeza cohibida ante la mirada de ese viejo asqueroso que se hacía llamar doctor; Edward me acompañó a la puerta y cuando ya se hubo cerrado escuché un _"ni pienses seguirla_" dirigido a aquel tipo horrendo.

* * *

_*T.O.C. abreviatura para Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo_


	8. Cena con amigos

Capitulo ocho: Cena con amigos

(Bella P.O.V)

Salí asustadísima del hospital pero a la vez algo mas tranquila, Edward no se había olvidado de mi, solo había estado ocupado con ese viejo asqueroso que no merecía ejercer como médico; decidí dejar pasar el asunto, después de todo lo vería esta noche en casa de Alice y Jasper y además debía ir corriendo al trabajo a redactar esa columna sobre los nuevos diseños que el departamento de creación y vestuario habían impuesto como moda.

-¡Pero si el rosa y el negro están de moda Bella!, escribe ahí que son elegantes y femeninos- dijo Alice terminando de vestir a un maniquí una vez que llegué al trabajo.

-No sé como la gente compra todo lo que dicen- murmuré mientras escribía lo sutil que se vería la figura femenina usando colores pasteles.

-Simple mi querida chica anti-moda, nosotros somos la ley cuando de ropa se trata, todo lo que mi equipo creativo decide que es moda se transforma inmediatamente en ropa que todas las chicas excepto tu se mueren por tener- explicó la loca de Alice admirando la combinación de ropa que había creado.

-¿dijiste que hoy en la noche te verías con tu "casi novio"?- preguntó Alice haciéndome enrojecer como tomate.

-Si- respondí yo tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no se dejan con la tontería del "casi" y se hacen novios de una vez?, y no me digas que prefieres que las cosas sean así porque te miro la cara y puedo ver que estas más que enamorada de tu doctorcito- soltó mi amiga con una risita.

-Creo que él no quiere incomodarme, ya sabes, por mi problema y esas estupideces- dije sin dejar de teclear en el computador.

-Yo creo que el doctorcito es un típico nerd de secundaria que está asustado ante la idea de pedirle a una chica que sea su novia- acotó Alice.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?- pregunté intrigada, Alice tenía información y yo quería saberla.

-No te enojes por no haberte contado antes pero ¿te acuerdas cuando estabas enojada con Edward por no sé qué?, en esos días el vino a visitar a Jasper y después de un exhaustivo interrogatorio que le hice para saber que se proponía Edward contigo Jasper soltó la sopa, dijo que él solo quiere ayudarte y después no sé porque la conversación se desvió a sus años en la universidad y ahí Jasper me contó que Edward nunca antes había tenido una novia, una que otra cita sin importancia tal vez pero una novia real nunca- confesó Alice.

-¿Y por qué?- Atiné a preguntar.

-No sé, pero si te pusieras este vestido esta noche junto con los tacones que te regalé para navidad podrías ser su primera novia- propuso Alice indicando el vestido que lucía el maniquí.

El vestido en si no me parecía tan raro como el resto de los vestidos de la colección de Alice, era rosa en tonos pasteles con una cinta negra bajo el busto, con tirantes muy finos y llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla pero a la única que se le vería bien seria a Rosalie ya que yo no poseía el "relleno" necesario para ese vestido.

-¡No lo mires como si estuviera maldito!, te quedará estupendo, ahora termina pronto esa columna para que la pongan en edición y podamos irnos a casa, Jasper trabaja hasta tarde hoy y tu amorcito también, si tenemos suerte te podré arreglar-dijo Alice apurándome en mi trabajo.

Terminé mi columna a tiempo, por suerte a mi jefa le gustó como me expresé de "su linda ropa" y dejó que me fuera a casa junto con Alice y un montón de vestuario gratis como incentivo a mi buena redacción.

-Jasper y yo somos un desastre en la cocina, extraño comer tu comida Bella- dijo Alice mientras íbamos en su coche.

-Si quieres podría cocinar en tu casa hoy- propuse sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo.

-¡Eso es perfecto!, así me dará tiempo de maquillarte, vestirte y peinarte; eres la mejor Bella- Exclamó la loca de mi amiga una vez caí en su trampa.

Alice condujo hasta su casa, una vez entré entendí porqué Edward diría que me resultaría raro ver la casa de Jasper, cada pared tenia repisas y ahí en perfecto orden se hallaban soldaditos de plástico, de madera y de metal, vestidos impecablemente con ropas de distintas guerras, todo obra de Alice.

La duende hiperactiva dejó que por lo menos cocinara la cena primero y después fuera su Barbie personal ya que argumenté que podría manchar el vestido que ella tenía designado para mí mientras cocinaba. Jasper y Alice tenían un montón de comida en su cocina pero por lo que había escuchado solo sabían cocinar una cosa cada uno: Espaguetis y Arroz.

Me decidí por cocinar una carne de vacuno en su jugo como lo hacia mi abuela y asaria unas patatas con algunas especias también, después de todo esta noche vendría Edward y a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago.

Dejé la carne cociéndose y las patatas asándose, puse la alarma de mi celular para que me avisara cuando terminaría el tiempo de cocción y subí a la habitación de Alice para someterme a la tortura de ser su otro maniquí.

No le tomo mucho tiempo arreglarme y eso era gracias a que la nueva tendencia que estaban imponiendo ella y su equipo creativo era la de ser natural, fue solo el vestido, unos tacones bajos, mi cabello peinado en suaves ondas que caían por mis hombros y brillo labial de cereza; me miré al espejo con temor ante la imagen que él podía devolverme pero solo vi a una chica que lucía un vestido de alta costura con gracia y naturalidad.

-¿Ves?, te dije que no era tan malo, ahora vamos a arreglar la mesa que los chicos no tardan en llegar- dijo Alice arrastrándome escaleras abajo.

Vigilé que la cena estuviese lista mientras Alice ponía platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa del comedor, íbamos a ver una película mientras los chicos llegaban pero no alcanzamos ya que ellos entraron a la casa justo cuando habíamos localizado una buena en la televisión. Ambos lucían exhaustos, pero para mí Edward siempre seria la perfección en persona aun con el cabello indomable y la corbata desarreglada.

-Te juro que verte ya me arregla el día, detesto a ese Volturi- dijo Edward para luego dejar un pequeño beso en mi frente.

-No eres el único Edward, mañana es mi turno para ser inspeccionado- explico Jasper.

-¿Alguien me podría explicar que está pasando y el por qué de esas caras?- exigió Alice con un claro dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Nada Allie, un idiota del trabajo se metió con su paciente y la muy aprovechadora le sacó recursos al hospital a través de él, por eso nos están inspeccionando a todos y para colmo Aro Volturi, el director del hospital se ha obsesionado con la paciente consentida de Edward- explico Jasper de manera rápida.

-¡Pero porque yo!- exclamé abrazada a mi medico favorito.

-Porque a ese tipo le gusta experimentar con sus pacientes, ni yo se que te causa tu trastorno y el planea estudiarte, es un coleccionista de pacientes especiales y tu para él eres la más rara joya de su colección porque lo tuyo no es fobia a los gérmenes, no es fobia a los humanos, es simplemente que te da un asco descomunal el tacto de otra persona- dijo Edward abrazándome protectoramente.

-Además a ese tipo no se le va una y yo creo que sospecha que ustedes dos se traen algo- agrego Jasper.

-Por eso ve con Carlisle, el puede ayudarte incluso más que yo, entre más rápido seas su paciente más rápido dejaras de ser la mía, ya no será antiético que ambos tengamos una relación formal- me dijo Edward para luego besarme tiernamente en los labios.

-Awww que ternura el par de tortolos pero la comida se está enfriando así que vamos a comer ¿si?- nos interrumpió Alice.

-Está bien Alice, y por cierto, gracias- le dijo Edward a mi amiga.

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Por dejarla más hermosa de lo que es- respondió Edward dejándome sonrojada como tomate.

Con Ayuda de Alice serví la comida, a menudo mientras comíamos podía oír como Edward hacia un ruidito parecido al ronroneo de un gato mientras saboreaba lo que comía, tal como decía mi abuela, a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago y a este parecía que ya lo estaba conquistando.

-Que delicia de platillo, ¿a qué restaurant lo pidieron?, lo comería una y otra vez- confesó Edward.

-Te lo dije Edward, ahora que has probado algo cocinado por mi nunca mas querrás comer algo que no haya preparado yo- dije con suficiencia.

-Esta exquisito Bella, mis felicitaciones a la chef- dijo alabando mi comida.

-Es bueno comer por fin algo que no sean Espaguetis o Arroz- soltó Jasper para luego llevar a su boca un gran bocado de carne.

-Pero es el mejor Arroz que has probado en tu vida- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a su novio.

-Y el mejor Espagueti que has comido en tu existencia- le rebatió Jasper.

-Nunca creí que existiera la mujer capaz de amansar al gran Jasper Whitlock- dijo Edward.

-Es solo el amor Edward, _"all you need is love"_ – canturreo Jasper, -Cuando lo sientas me entenderás- agregó.

-Entonces te entiendo a la perfección- le respondió tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Un millón de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, Edward me amaba, y lo había confesado delante de Alice y Jasper; por fin sentía que mis días de desdicha se terminaban, por fin tenía a alguien que me amaba de verdad.

-Ya que nos hemos terminado la cena y que no hay postre porque rapté a Bella de la cocina para arreglarla creo que ustedes dos deben irse, y no me miren mal, mi soldadito tuvo una guerra muy fea en ese hospital y necesita de mis cuidados para relajarse un poco- dijo Alice con una risita.

-No quiero enterarme de lo que van a hacer, ¿te llevo a tu casa?- me preguntó Edward a lo que yo asentí sonrojada ante lo que Alice acababa de confesar.

Me fui con Edward en el asiento delantero de su coche, no hablamos durante el trayecto, él lucia cansado y no quería incomodarlo, a menudo se llevaba las manos a su cabello y gemía de cansancio, odié profundamente a ese Aro Volturi por estar torturándolo de esa manera, Edward era un ángel, no se merecía estar siendo vigilado como un criminal, no había hecho nada malo.

-Sana y salva en la puerta de su casa señorita- dijo una vez que nos bajamos del coche, dejó un fugaz beso en mis labios y dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Edward!- le llame un tanto desesperada ante la idea de que se fuera sin haber pasado tiempo juntos.

El se volteo y caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos se acerco a mí, a una distancia muy corta que me mantenía nerviosa como para decirle algo coherente.

-¿quieres entrar?- pregunté con nerviosismo mientras mis manos jugaban con las llaves de la casa.

Él sin decir nada me quitó las llaves de las manos y al primer intento acertó con la llave correcta y abrió la puerta para mi, apenas entramos literalmente me abalancé sobre él y no sé porqué lo hice pero rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y lo besé dejándolo acorralado a la pared.

-Bella no podemos- dijo una vez que logró zafarse de mí.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté sintiéndome como una tonta, nuevamente mi autoestima se vino al piso ¿Cómo alguien como él estaría con alguien como yo?

-No quiero aprovecharme de la situación Bella, tu aun no estás del todo bien y yo te podría hacer mucho daño si me aprovechara de su pequeña mejoría- explicó poniendo distancia entre ambos.

-Si lo dices porque aun me dan asco las personas esos son casos puntuales, tu eres la excepción a la regla Edward, yo… yo creo que te amo y tu solo me provocas sentimientos hermosos que nadie nunca ha despertado en mi, dime que tengo que hacer para estar contigo y lo haré- solté sin poder reprimir unas lagrimas traidoras que se habían asomado sin querer, debía lucir patética, rogándole a un chico que me quisiera.

-Bella no llores por favor, tú no tienes que hacer nada, me das todo con solo respirar, con solo existir, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos habían estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendió todo, todo se lleno de brillantes y belleza- dijo acunando mi rostro y limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Nunca creí que volvería a amar a alguien, después que ella murió yo me sumí en la depresión, Jasper trató de animarme durante la universidad pero los libros fueron mis mejores amigos, fui un ermitaño consumido por el dolor de perder a la mujer que amaba pero luego ella desde el cielo me envió un ángel para que rehiciera mi vida y fuera feliz y aquí estas tu, que sin hacer nada te has ganado mi corazón y mi alma; así que no vuelvas a llorar tonta que todo lo que hago es por tu propio bien- explicó abrazándome.

Desde la oficina había llamado a Rose contándole lo sucedido, ella era como una especie de "mamá" para mi, siempre me cuidó de todo y de todos, por eso le pedí un consejo, sabía que los de Alice serian mas del tipo "lánzate a la vida" o "si te hace algo patéale donde más le duele con zapatos Prada", pero Rosalie solo me aconsejo que me dejara querer y que disfrutara del afecto que Edward pudiera entregarme, así que lo guié al sofá y me quede allí acurrucada en su pecho dejando que él acariciara mis cabellos con delicadeza.

-Ve pronto con Carlisle por favor, llévale todos los exámenes y ve; así Aro dejará de molestarnos- dijo Edward.

-Mañana iré a hacerme los exámenes de sangre y el scanner al cerebro y apenas estén listos iré con tu padre- le respondí

-Por cierto, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a casa de mis padres a almorzar?- pregunto besando la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Como decía Rose, si algo era verdad universal era que cuando un chico te invita a almorzar con sus padres es que la cosa va en serio, de inmediato pensé en Alice y en que se debía llevar cuando tu casi novio medico e hijo único te invita a almorzar con su padre, tu futuro medico y su madre.

-Emmm sí, claro, como quieras- dije con nerviosismo.

-Mi madre te va a adorar- dijo Edward con voz entusiasta mientras a mi me dominaban los nervios.


	9. Del amor al odio, cinco minutos

Capitulo nueve: del amor al odio…cinco minutos.

(Bella P.O.V)

Edward se fue tarde esa noche de mi casa, le hice un café, dejé que su cabeza descansara sobre mis rodillas mientras veíamos un aburridísimo documental sobre leones y le hacía cariño en su rebelde cabello broncíneo.

Por suerte no tenía que ir al trabajo, pero de igual manera tuve que levantarme temprano para ir nuevamente al hospital a hacerme toda esa larga lista de análisis que Edward había ordenado, insertaron en dos ocasiones una aguja en mi brazo, la primera vez fue para extraer cinco tubitos de sangre y la otra fue para meter dentro de mis venas un contraste liquido que permitiría ver mi cerebro con mayor nitidez, lo ultimo me dolió mas, era como tener fuego recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, desagradable y doloroso.

Se suponía que debía ir a la casa de Edward para que almorzáramos juntos y luego fuéramos a esa convención de psiquiatría en ese hotel de lujo. Por primera vez en mi vida le pedí ayuda a Alice, la cual me obligó a usar un vestido blanco sin tirantes y hasta la rodilla con una chaquetita de mangas cortas y zapatos de taco bajo en el mismo tono, tomé mi cabello en una coleta dejando que aquellos mechones rebeldes cayeran por el lado de mi rostro; cuando ya estuve lista cogí mi bolso, tome un taxi y me dirigí a la casa de Edward.

Era un lindo día así que le dije al taxista que me dejara un poco antes de mi destino y me bajé del coche para caminar un poco. Amaba a Edward, me encanta su sonrisa, su cabello broncíneo, su barbita de dos días, me parece adorable esa marquita que se le hace cuando sonríe, adoro el sonido de su risa, junto al él todo es mejor, es como si tuviera un motivo más para vivir en ese mundo para nada acogedor.

Me fui caminando tranquilamente sonriéndole a la vida y disfrutando de la sensación que provoca el enamoramiento, cuando llegué lancé un largo suspiro antes de tocar la puerta esperando verlo a él, pero lo que vi cambio drásticamente mi sensación de enamorada a una sensación de enojo total.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto la tipa que me abrió la puerta, era rubia, alta, de piernas largas y busto grande, piel blanca y ojos azules; no abría pensado mal de la situación si la tipa no llevase una camisa de Edward y los shorts de su pijama.

En ese momento odie a Edward, si sonrisa estúpidamente torcida, su cabello desordenado como la mierda, su barba asquerosa y desaseada, la ridícula marca que se le hacía en la cara cada vez que sonríe y detesté el sonido estridente de su risa, maldito Edward traidor pero ¿Quién era yo para culparlo?, él podía hacer con la tipa lo que nunca podrá hacer conmigo, es un maldito hombre, un inconsecuente de mierda que la noche anterior me juraba amor y ahora se acostaba con la primera tipa de mierda que tenia cuerpo de modelo.

-¿Esta Edward?- pregunté cortante tratando de no llorar.

-Si, se están cambiando, por favor pasa- dijo la rubia oxigenada, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y le di mil significados nada apropiados, ella vestía ropa de él, y bueno, el seguramente se estaba vistiendo después de que esa zorra lo hubiese desnudado.

Entré a la casa con la frente en alto, cuando él estuviera presente le arrancaría los ojos, antes me comportaría a la altura y trataría de salir lo más digna posible de esta.

-Hola, ¿tu eres Bella cierto?- Preguntó otra rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, por lo menos esta vestía su propia ropa.

-Si, soy yo, ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunté.

-¡Ay qué emoción! Tu eres la novia de Edward, eres tan linda como el nos dijo que eras, yo soy Kate y ella es mi hermana Irina- dijo la rubia numero dos presentando a la zorra numero uno.

A pesar del contexto de la situación Kate no me cayó tan mal, se veía joven, como de unos diecinueve o veinte años, su cabello era de un rubio casi blanco y usaba un flequillo que le cubría la frente y le daba un aire misterioso a sus ojos azules, además estaba vestida con su propia ropa y no era nada extravagante, Kate vestía mas o menos como yo, solo que ella ocupaba unos zapatos parecidos a los que usan las niñas pequeñas.

-Edward nos contó un poco sobre ti, espero que no te moleste; estoy tan feliz de que él haya encontrado a alguien como tú, creímos que nunca se repondría de la muerte de nuestra hermana, pero aquí estas y él se ve lleno de luz otra vez- dijo Kate dándome a entender quienes eran ellas.

-Ustedes son las hermanas de Tanya- dije mas en una afirmación que en una pregunta; ahora entendía muchas cosas, los rostros de muñeca, los ojos azules y el cabello rubio.

-Si, nosotras mismas- dijo Kate con nostalgia, -me mudé a Seattle por la universidad y como yo también tengo algo del problemita de Tanya mi madre insistió que Irina me acompañara- agregó.

-¿y podría saber qué problema tienes?- pregunté ya que ¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderla?

-No es nada grave como escapar del tacto humano o no poder sostenerle la mirada a las personas, es solo que repito las cosas con mucha frecuencia, si salgo de una habitación apago y prendo las luces una infinidad de veces y siempre chequeo en mi bolso que no se me haya perdido algo, o miro el reloj con mayor frecuencia de la normal- explicó Kate.

-Por lo menos no es como lo mío- musité.

-Edward nos contó algo, pero ten fe, tío Carlisle es un buen médico, te curaras- dijo la muchacha.

-Katie, ¿Por qué no subes y le avisas a Edward que su novia ya está aquí?- dijo Irina en un cínico tono dulce a su hermana.

Kate subió las escaleras corriendo dejándome a solas con la zorra de Irina.

-Escúchame bien mosca muerta- dijo agarrando mi muñeca con brusquedad, -Edward es mío ¿ok?, ni se te ocurra que lo vas a engatusar con tu carita de niña buena o tu trastorno de mierda, ya me lo quitó Tanya una vez, tu no harás lo mismo y ni creas que te la haré fácil porque si le dices a Edward una palabra de nuestra pequeña conversación mi tacto contigo no será tan amable y alguno de mis amigos podría ir a hacerte una cariñosa visita- escupió para luego soltarme con la misma brusquedad.

No me había equivocado con lo de zorra, la tipa si que era escalofriante pero se equivocaba si creía que podría hacerme daño.

-¿Te quedó claro Bella?- preguntó con fingida dulzura.

-Si, perra- le dije en el mismo tono dulce que ella usó conmigo.

-Bella amor, llegaste- exclamó Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Kate.

-¿ya nos vamos?- pregunté desesperada por salir de aquel lugar.

-si- me respondió, -Chicas, siéntanse como en su casa, ojalá se resuelva pronto lo de sus maletas y la aerolínea se las traiga-completó Edward tomándome de la mano.

-Edward- le llamó _"perririna"_, -Lamento haberte bañado con gaseosa pero no sabía que alguien la había agitado antes de que la abriera, lo lamento- dijo la estúpida poniéndole cara de cordero degollado a Edward.

-No pasa nada- le respondió Edward y me sacó de la casa.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué quieres comer?- me preguntó mientras abría la puerta del Volvo para mí.

No le iba a hacer caso a la advertencia de cuarta de Irina, si quería que las cosas resultasen con Edward debía tenerle confianza, debía contarle lo que Irina me había dicho para luego evitar malos entendidos.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?, me estas preocupando- indicó Edward mientras conducía.

-Estaciónate, debo hablar contigo- dije seria.

El hizo lo que yo le pedí, apagó el motor del Volvo y se volteó a verme.

-¿Qué hacen esas dos chicas en tu casa?, y no pienses que te estoy haciendo una escena de celos, Kate es muy dulce y me cae demasiado bien pero Irina es una perra zorra maldita- dije despotricando en contra de la rubia llena de silicona.

-Kate se vino a Seattle por la universidad y su madre la obligó a venirse con Irina porque Kate heredó de su padre el mismo problema que Tanya también heredo en un mayor grado de complejidad y alguien debía cuidarla, a ambas se les extraviaron las maletas en el aeropuerto y ahí tenían el dinero para arrendar un cuarto de hotel mientras conseguían un lugar estable en donde vivir, a la única persona que conocen en Seattle es a mí y no entiendo porque llamas zorra a Irina si ella es tan buena como Kate- dijo Edward con un poco de enfado.

-Vale, tal vez me excedí un poco pero no puedo estar tranquila si una chica me amenaza hoy con quitarme al chico del cual estoy enamorada y también me dice que sus amigos me harán "una cariñosa visita"- dije soltando la sopa de una vez.

-Irina no es así, ella no es así como tú dices- dijo Edward sin creer lo que yo le decía.

-De Kate cree maravillas, la chica es un ángel, pero de Irina no- dije enseñándole mi muñeca en la cual tenía sus dedos marcados.

-No puede ser- musito Edward sorprendido tomando mi muñeca con delicadeza.

-Nadie te va a tocar Bella, yo te voy a cuidar, siempre- dijo él acariciando mi rostro.

-Por cierto, comprenderás que por una razón de ética no puedo echarla a la calle, después de todo ella es hermana de Kate y ella no tiene porque responsabilizarse de los actos de Irina, pero tendré especial cuidado con ella, quedaremos como si tu nunca me hubieses dicho nada para evitar que te vuelva a lastimar- me explicó acariciando con su pulgar las marcas que Irina había dejado en mi muñeca.

De nuevo parecía que amaba a Edward, me encanta su sonrisa, su cabello broncíneo, su barbita de dos días, me parece adorable esa marquita que se le hace cuando sonríe, adoro el sonido de su risa, junto al él todo es mejor, es como si tuviera un motivo más para vivir en ese mundo para nada acogedor.

Él volvió a conducir y me llevó a un restaurant de comida italiana, teníamos tiempo de sobra como para comer, caminar, ser nosotros mismos antes de transformarme en la paciente que solo está en esa convención por la buena voluntad de su médico. El tema de la discusión con Irina no volvió a salir a colación, comí mi pasta disfrutando de la compañía de Edward y de los detalles que me contaba de su infancia en Forks con las hermanas Denali.

-Kate no sabía andar en bicicleta sin rueditas de apoyo y "la innombrable" le tenía miedo a mi perro, por eso salía solo con Tanya; luego se nos hizo habito salir solos y al volver Kate nos tenía jugo de naranjas con hielo para refrescarnos- me comentó Edward.

-¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Qué hiciste en el poco tiempo que viviste en Forks- me preguntó.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondí echándome un gran bocado de pasta a la boca-

-Vamos Bella, te he contado casi toda mi vida, cuéntame algo de la tuya- pidió en tono juguetón.

-Iba a La Push con Jacob a tirarle piedras al mar- dije tratando de no escucharme dolida, pero la verdad es que el tema Jacob Black siempre iba a doler, incluso mucho más que Mike, lo mío con Mike fue solo un noviazgo estúpido el cual estaba basado en "soy genial porque ando con la chica nueva" y "que bien, alguien se fijó en mi", pero con Jacob fue distinto, yo lo amé y él me desilusionó, me pasé años culpándolo por joderme la vida, por haber sido quien me causó la mayor recaída de mi existencia y no fue hasta que tuve mis primeras sesiones de psicoterapia con Jasper cuando logré ir perdonando de a poco y dejando lo que tuve con Jacob atrás.

-Disculpa, no quise mencionar algo que te incomodara- dijo Edward tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado; en mi adolescencia me la pasaba en La Push porque mi padre tenía buenos amigos ahí, y bueno, ahí conocí a Jacob y luego con el pasar de los años pude comprender lo que de verdad me dolía de la situación; no me importó perder a mi novio, es más, creo que me alivió dejar de ser la novia de Jacob; lo que me dolió fue perder a ese amigo que siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba- expliqué sintiéndome un poco más calmada.

-Independiente de si esto sigue o termina de alguna manera yo siempre estaré para ti Bella- dijo Edward dándole un apretoncito amistoso a mi mano.

Nos dedicamos a comer en silencio luego de nuestra intensa charla sobre mi estancia en Forks, cuando hubimos terminado de comer, Edward pidió la cuenta y tomando mi mano salimos del restaurant rumbo a la convención de Psiquiatría.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que poner las distancias pertinentes entre una paciente y su médico, al interior del hotel nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper, los cuales se encontraban ubicados en unas butacas dentro de un gran salón acondicionado para aquel tipo de reuniones. Entendía que Edward era un tipo sociable pero nuevamente comencé a odiar esa faceta suya de imán de chicas que parecían modelos de pasarela, cada cinco minutos se le acercaba alguna y se quedaba conversando con él sobre los tiempos que compartieron en la universidad y sobre las fiestas que se perdió por estar tras los libros.

Cuando creí que ya nos podríamos ir a sentar junto a Alice y Jasper vino mi peor pesadilla, una mujer de la misma edad de Edward, alta, de piernas largas y morenas, larga cabellera negra y ojos castaños y almendrados.

-¿Edward?, ¿Edward Cullen?, ¿de verdad eres tú?- preguntó la chica piernas de araña.

-¿Zafrina?, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!, ¿Qué tal tu vida?- preguntó Edward pareciendo feliz de verla.

-Muy bien, trabajé un tiempo en Brasil y ahora volví, ¿y quién es esta muñequita que te acompaña?, ¿tu novia?- preguntó Zafrina dirigiéndose a mí.

-shhhh cállate Zafrina, Volturi anda cerca- la calló Edward.

-Ahhh ya entiendo, es tú paciente y ese viejo verde de Aro Volturi quiere experimentar con ella, hacerte a un lado e inventar el rumor de que andas con ella para sacarte del camino- dedujo Zafrina.

-Lo del rumor es cierto, estamos juntos y te agradecería tu discreción en este asunto- pidió Edward.

-Tranquilo hombre, tu y Jasper eran mis únicos amigos en esa universidad llena de niñitos ricos, además me parece bien que haya nacido la mujer capaz de sacarte de una biblioteca, luchen por su amor y…. que labor tan altruista Edward de invitar a tu paciente a esta convención, sigues tan comprometido con tu profesión como en la universidad, adiós…- dijo Zafrina para salir pitando de ahí.

Luego supe el porqué de su discurso tan variado, Aro volturi estaba tras nosotros y de inmediato cuando se hizo notar me escondí tras Edward.

-Mi querido amigo Edward, has traído a tu paciente, concuerdo con la doctora Zafrina, es una labor muy altruista la tuya joven Cullen, pero ya has hecho mucho, ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo me haga cargo de ella ahora?- propuso el tipejo.

-Mi padre se hará cargo- dijo Edward tratando de parecer tranquilo

-Vamos Edward, no querrás darle problemas a Carlisle- indicó Aro.

-Dije que mi padre se hará cargo- expuso Edward envolviéndome protectoramente con uno de sus brazos para llevarme al salón de convenciones.

* * *

chan chan chan... ahora que tuve mi semana de "vacaciones" por la universidad pude actualizar antes, ojala les guste el capi y que deje review la que quiera ser envuelta protectoramente en los brazos de Edward, o en su defecto la que quiera arrancarle el pelo a Irina

gracias por leer y por comentar


	10. Soluciones y más problemas

Capitulo diez: Soluciones y más problemas

(Edward P.O.V)

¿Acaso Volturi no entendía con palabras?, ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver iba a acercarse a Bella, maldito viejo asqueroso, ella no sería su paciente ni su compañera ni nada, Bella es mía y solo mía, por muy posesivo que sonase pero no iba a permitir que un desgraciado que experimenta a su favor con sus pacientes le pusiera una mano encima. Como decía el dicho _" A buey viejo pasto tierno"_ ,Aro era un maldito viejo que hacia abuso de su poder y Bella una criatura demasiado dulce para su propio bien, ella parecía atraer el peligro, parecía que tenía el don de atraer a las personas, provocaba tocarla, acariciarla; y yo había sido solo uno más de los que habían caído, con la diferencia que tenía el privilegio de estar a su lado para protegerla de todo aquel que se acercase con malas intenciones, como por ejemplo Aro Volturi.

Nos ubicamos junto a Alice y Jasper cuando logré zafarnos de Volturi, la charla que nos dieron a todos los que estábamos allí era realmente buena, hablaba sobre que medicamentos eran más efectivos que otros y los nuevos que estaban saliendo en el mercado, hice una nota mental de comentarle a mi padre sobre cambiar el laboratorio del medicamento que Bella tomaba ya que ella me había comentado que sufría dolores estomacales por las mañanas y justo en la convención mencionaron un medicamento que le ahorra al paciente muchos de los molestos efectos secundarios.

Hablaron de fobias, de depresiones y del trastorno que mi ángel tiene, tomó el micrófono una mujer que padeció de un T.O.C* y contó su experiencia personal a los asistentes al evento, notaba a Bella inquieta como debatiéndose si debía preguntarle algo o no, el trastorno de la mujer era similar al de Bella, solo que ella no tocaba a nadie ni a nada por miedo a los gérmenes.

-Disculpe señora- dijo Bella haciéndose notar en plena convención, la mujer la miró y le sonrió para que ella se pusiese de pie.

-A mí también me da asco tocar a las personas, pero no a los animales y quisiera saber como usted logró perderle el miedo a los gérmenes- preguntó Bella con timidez.

-Querida, fueron años de tomar medicamentos y de asistir a psicoterapia para finalmente comprender que los gérmenes andan incluso en el aire, y el viento, la brisa y el aire acondicionado me tocan todo el tiempo, así que si no le tenía miedo a una cosa ¿Por qué debía temerle a la otra?- dijo la mujer haciendo que mi Bella sonriera.

-Eres muy joven muchacha, hazle caso a tu doctor y vive la vida, que un trastorno insignificante no te prohíba hacer una vida normal- agregó la señora para conseguir el aplauso de muchos de los psiquiatras y psicólogos que ahí estaban.

-Bella esa es la clave, si dejas que Bigotes te acaricie deberías dejar que yo te abrace y te lleve de compras- chilló Alice emocionada una vez que salimos del salón de reuniones.

-Creo que no hay que presionarla Alice, ella debe dar el primer paso cuando se sienta segura- dije en su defensa.

-Bueno, está bien, pero avísame cuando quieras dar el primer paso porque quiero abrazarte en tu cumpleaños- expresó Alice tomando la mano de Jasper para conducirlo fuera del hotel.

-Alice está loca- murmuro mientras la veía salir.

-Está loca pero es tu amiga y se ve que te quiere- dijo riéndome de mi amigo al verlo ser arrastrado por un pequeñito duende entusiasta.

-Recibí un mensaje de texto de mi mamá y está ansiosa por conocerte, ¿te parece que vayamos a cenar esta noche con mis padres?- pregunté notando su nerviosismo.

-Si no quieres lo entenderé, pero no debes tener miedo, mi madre te adorará y a fin de cuentas conocerás a mi padre dentro de poco- agregué para calmar su tensión.

- No tengo miedo, solo me pillaste de sorpresa- me respondió.

-¿entonces vamos?- pregunté entusiasmado y ella asintió.

Estaba emocionado ante la idea de traer una chica a la casa de mis padres, nunca antes les había presentado alguna y además Esme se moría de ganas por conocer a Isabella. En la universidad Jasper se la pasaba presentándome chicas pero yo no podía demostrar interés en ninguna, mi corazón estaba enterrado en un cementerio junto a Tanya; pero luego apareció Bella y volví a creer en el amor, le hablé mucho a mi madre sobre ella, sobre lo linda, simpática e inteligente que era y ahora Esme me llamaba todos los días preguntándome por Isabella y cuando me iba a "dignar" a presentársela.

-Estaba pensando sobre lo que dijo la señora de la convención- soltó de repente Bella mientras yo iba conduciendo.

-¿Y a que conclusión has llegado?- pregunté interesado en lo que Bella pusiera decirme.

-A que te amo demasiado como para que un tonto problema psiquiátrico me impida estar contigo- dijo totalmente ruborizada, pero aun así segura de sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo Bella- le respondí tomando una de sus manos.

El trayecto siguió en silencio, más que por falta de conversación fue por que las palabras sobraban, mi preciosa princesa me amaba, tanto que no le importaba su enfermedad con tal de estar conmigo; sabia de sobra que Bella era inestable emocionalmente por lo que me correspondía a mi poner la cuota de razón en esta relación y cuidar que el contacto físico entre nosotros dos fuera el mínimo.

Llegamos a una gran casa blanca ubicada en un barrio exclusivo en Seattle, la casa de mis padres; estacioné mi Volvo junto al mercedes de mi papá, abrí la puerta para Bella y juntos tocamos el timbre esperando a que alguien nos abriera.

-¡Hijo mío! Por fin vienes a visitarme- Exclamó dramáticamente mi mamá.

-Mamá, te vengo a visitar muy seguido- le reproché.

-Si lo sé, lo hago para molestarte, ¿ella es Isabella?, ¡es adorable!- Expresó mi madre dirigiéndose a Bella; era igual con todo el mundo, Bella era así, imposible no encontrarla fascinante.

-Buenas noches señora Cullen- dijo Bella en tono formal una vez que entramos a la casa.

-No me digas señora encanto, solo llámame Esme- indicó mi mamá.

-Bueno Esme, solo si usted me llama Bella- le respondió mi ángel haciendo sonreír a mi madre.

Hay momentos en la vida de un hombre en donde uno se da cuenta de quién es la mujer ideal para compartir el resto de la vida, el ver ahí a mi madre entablando una conversación animadamente con Bella mientras le mostraba fotografías mías de pequeño y ambas reían juntas hizo que me diera cuenta que Bella era la mujer perfecta para ocupar el puesto de "mi esposa", me la imaginaba años después en el mismo contexto junto a mi madre viendo fotografías de nuestros hijos.

-Edward, cuando niño eras rubio- dijo Bella sorprendida sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Era una pequeña copia de Carlisle, luego su cabello se fue pareciendo mas al mío-Explicó mi madre.

-Y hablando de tu padre, ve a buscarlo a su estudio, sigue jugando con ese cerebro de juguete- dijo mi mamá un tanto hastiada.

-Es un modelo del cerebro humano mamá, y papá lo usa para estudiar su siguiente cirugía- dije en defensa de mi padre para luego ir a buscarlo.

Deje a Bella con Esme y subí las escaleras de dos en dos para in en busca de mi padre, lo encontré en su estudio como dijo mi madre, con la bata blanca del hospital y lleno de tomografías cerebrales esparcidas en su escritorio.

-Ya lo sé Edward, tu madre te mandó a buscarme porque su nuera está abajo, pobre muchacha, no debiste dejarlas solas, ya le debe estar recomendando hasta un diseñador de vestidos de novia- dijo Carlisle antes de largarse a reír.

-Papá, te pediría que la trataras como mi novia y no como tu paciente, no la atiborres de preguntas ¿ok?, ella es…importante- pedí esperando que me entendiera.

-Despreocúpate hijo, si la chica es importante para ti yo te apoyaré, además concuerdo con Esme, me gustaría ver a un pequeñito Cullen llamarme abuelo- comentó mi padre palmeándome la espalda.

-¿Se podrá saber que están planeando ustedes dos?- pregunté.

-Tienes veintisiete años Edward, una carrera prospera, tu propia casa, tu propio coche y una vida amorosa nula. Es tiempo de que pienses en casarte y formar una familia ahora que eres joven, no querrás que tus propios hijos parezcan tus nietos- explicó Carlisle.

-Papá, ella es la mujer de mis sueños, con ella y con nadie más me gustaría formar una familia pero en estos momentos ella está enferma, no puedo casarme con Bella ni mucho menos formar una familia porque simplemente no se puede, no podríamos tener hijos porque no puedo tocarla, ¿me entiendes ahora?- dije rogando que mi padre me hubiera entendido.

-Si te entiendo hijo, pero no te preocupes, ahora que yo seré su médico indagaré más a fondo en su enfermedad, no te ofendas Edward pero eres Psiquiatra y tal vez el origen de su problema sea hasta hormonal, ¿le hiciste esas pruebas?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No, le hice otras y no encontré problemas, por eso receté esos medicamentos y con ellos anduvo bien, pero ahora al derivarla contigo le ordené unas pruebas tiroideas, perfil bioquímico, hemograma completo y niveles plasmático de los medicamentos que toma, también un scanner cerebral por si el problema va por ahí- expliqué.

-Eso está bien, así me darás mucha información de la cual atenerme, cualquier cosa serás el primero en saberlo; me llenas de orgullo hijo, eres todo un medico profesional- dijo mi padre alegrándome.

-Ahora bajemos porque sino tu madre es capaz de despellejarme vivo- concluyó mi padre bajando las escaleras conmigo.

Ellas no estaban en la sala, las fotografías habían quedado esparcidas en el sofá, unas risas provenientes de la cocina nos alertaron, ahí estaban ellas, riendo como si fueran grandes amigas, Bella estaba ayudando a mi madre con la cena mientras que le contaba algunos de sus secretos de cocina, ninguna de las dos reparó en nuestra presencia por lo que tomé a Bella de la cintura y la giré para que me viera.

-Bella, te presento a mi papá- dije

-Buenas noches doctor Cullen- dijo Bella sin perder las formalidades.

-No estamos en un hospital niña, aquí soy solo Carlisle- le respondió amistosamente mi padre.

Luego de la presentación la comida estuvo lista, nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa del comedor y agradecí enormemente que mi padre no le preguntara cosas referentes a su salud sino a su vida, como su trabajo, sus amigos, etc.

Hablando de los amigos de Bella salió a colación el tema de Kate e Irina, al parecer las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido en cuanto a peligro se trataba porque de inmediato mi madre comenzó a despotricar en contra de Irina.

-Nunca me pareció una buena chica, es una maleducada, no me parece bien que ella se esté quedando en tu casa, sobre todo ahora que por fin tienes novia- dijo mi madre haciendo enrojecer a Bella.

-Kate por otro lado es historia a parte, que lastima que sea hermana de Irina, no se a quien habrá salido así esa chiquilla si sus hermanas son un amor de persona- siguió mi mamá.

-Ya mamá, ya entendí que te cae mal Irina y no te preocupes que apenas encuentre su maleta se irá de mi casa- le respondí para que dejara de pelear.

-Por otro lado, que pálida estas cariño, te haría bien unos días bajo el sol, ¿Por qué no la llevas a la isla por unos días Edward?- dijo mi madre buscando la excusa perfecta para que estuviera a solas con Bella.

-Concuerdo con tu madre Edward, has trabajado mucho y tu novia está un poco pálida, unas vacaciones les caerían perfecto a los dos- completó mi papá dejando perpleja a Bella

No es que no me agradara la idea de estar solo con Bella en una playa desierta a miles de kilómetros de aquí, pero sugerir la idea tan descaradamente era pasarse de la raya, Bella estaba más roja que un tomate y sin saber que decir ante la petición de mis padres, pero ellos como buenos manipuladores la habían hecho acceder.

Luego de la cena mi mamá sugirió que llevara a Bella a su casa ya que se había hecho tarde, ella se despidió afectuosamente de mis padres y me sorprendió ver como se dejaba abrazar por mi mamá y le daba la mano a mi papá; sin duda esa convención de psiquiatría le había dado a Bella muchas claves para hacer su enfermedad un poco más llevadera.

-Mañana es la cena de clausura, ¿me acompañaras?- pregunté cuando ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-Solo si te quedas un rato conmigo- dijo la muy chantajista; sabía que no me podía negar a nada que me pidiera y que también no me apetecía mucho ir a mi casa y tener que verle la cara a Irina después de que la había amenazado.

-¿Alguna otra petición?- pregunté a lo que ella se ruborizó.

-Si hay una, pero como siempre, vas a decir que no- dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-Prometo no negarme, tu solo pide y sea lo que sea lo tendrás- señalé haciendo que ella sonriera.

Me empujó al sofá con una fuerza que no sé de dónde sacó, se sentó sobre mis rodillas, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó lentamente mordiendo mi labio inferior varias veces en el transcurso de ese beso, la noté ansiosa cuando sus labios cobraron más fuerza y se movían con mas impaciencia sobre los míos, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con sus dedos, a juguetear con el cuello de mi camisa, a recorrer mi torso con sus manos; cuando desabrochó uno de los botones de mi camisa fue cuando la detuve.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho mi mamá o que te pase pero no podemos ir tan rápido Bella- dije respirando agitadamente.

- En primer lugar tu madre no me dijo nada, en segundo lugar no me pasa nada y en tercero… el del problema aquí eres tu- escupió ella enojada.

-¿y qué problema tengo yo según tu?- pregunté sorprendido ante su confesión.

-Tu eres el que tiene miedo de tocarme, ¿Cómo quieres que me recupere si tu me detienes a cada instante?- dijo algo cansada de la situación.

-¿Quieres que te deje seguir entonces?- pregunté acercándome a ella con el solo fin de intimidarla para que se retractara de su idea loca.

-Si, eso quiero- dijo ella aun más decidida.

-Entonces adelante- le respondí y ella furiosa atacó mis labios tumbándome en el sofá.

Tenía a mi alcance toda su perfecta espalda, su cabello acariciaba mi rostro, pero ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo así que me las arreglé yo para quedar sobre ella y tenerla así recostada en el sofá para poder besar su cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Ella por su parte no paraba de murmurar mi nombre y de acariciar mi espalda por sobre la tela de mi camisa, estar entre sus brazos era el cielo, escucharla decir mi nombre era el paraíso, y ella la diosa que hacia feliz a este pobre mortal.

Alguien inoportunamente tocaba el timbre interrumpiendo el momento más mágico de mi vida, ella quería ir a abrir la puerta pero yo no quería dejarla.

-Debo ir Edward, puede ser Alice o Rose- dijo Bella una vez que se libró de mis labios.

-Si fueran ellas hubieran llamado antes- dije para que se olvidara de su idea de abrir la puerta.

-Puede ser importante- continuó zafándose de mi mientras alisaba su vestido y arreglaba su cabello con las manos.

Quien sea que estuviese afuera tocando el timbre con tanta insistencia se daría cuenta rápidamente que interrumpió algo muy importante ya que Bella tenía su rostro completamente ruborizado y sus labios rojos he hinchados producto de mis besos.

Ella camino hasta la puerta, desde mi posición no podía verla pero si oírla.

-Que mierda haces aquí- dijo Bella de manera hostil a quien estuviera afuera.

* * *

_*T.O.C.: abreviatura para trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo_

_y quien creen que sea el/la inoportuno/a que estaba en la puerta?_

_dejen sus reviews  
_


	11. Nadie te quiere aquí

Capitulo once: Nadie te quiere aquí.

(Edward P.O.V)

-Te hice una pregunta, que mierda haces aquí- volvió a decir Bella furiosa.

-Tranquila, no es para que me trates así, solo vine a hacerte una pequeña visita, ¿Por qué luces como si hubieras estado luchando con leones?- le preguntó tranquilamente una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Es un asunto que no te incumbe así que ahora lárgate, nadie te quiere aquí, ve a presumirle tu vida perfecta a otra persona- dijo Bella destilando enojo en cada palabra que decía.

Decidí intervenir por el bien del pobre tipo que estuviese afuera, últimamente Bella estaba pasando por una etapa en la que su "filtro" se había ido, ahora hacia y luego pensaba, eso me lo confirmaba lo extrañamente cariñosa que se había vuelto hace un rato en el sofá, en parte le agradecía al extraño por aparecerse justo a tiempo, mi autocontrol ya se estaba viendo quebrantado ante las insistentes caricias de Bella.

-¿Amor, está todo bien?- pregunté desde el sofá mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

-¿amor?, ¿vives con un tipo?, respóndeme Isabella- le preguntó aquel hombre.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Jacob, ahora vete y déjame seguir con mi novio lo que interrumpiste- le respondió ella burlonamente.

Ante la sola mención de ese nombre yo me levanté de un salto del sofá, ella dijo Jacob, y ese nombre yo lo había leído en su ficha de las psicoterapias, también ella lo había mencionado con odio y tristeza, no tenía dudas, el tipo que estaba con ella en la puerta era Jacob Black, su ex novio.

-Jacob maldición, no puedes entrar, vete- dijo mi novia en un forcejeo.

El tipejo entró a la casa como si fuera suya, venia hecho una furia, era de mi misma estatura, piel morena, cabello negro y corto, ojos oscuros y musculoso, no tanto como Emmett, el amigo de Bella pero si lo suficiente como para dejarme hecho polvo en una pelea.

-¿Así que tu eres el imbécil que se está aprovechando de Bella?, a Charlie le va a encantar la noticia que le voy a llevar, su hija se ha mejorado y ahora deja que venga un tipo con cara de niño bonito y la manosee- espetó Jacob dirigiéndose a mí.

Iba a encararlo pero no me esperé que Bella lo abofeteara, luego de eso vino a refugiarse en mis brazos y ahí la mantuve yo, protegida de cualquier imbécil que quisiera dañarla.

-Entonces es verdad, este tipo es un aprovechador y tu su maldita puta personal- masculló Jacob con una mano en la mejilla que Bella le había abofeteado.

-Tú no sabes nada Jacob. Este hombre que tu ves aquí ha sido el único que ha sabido tratarme con amor, el único que ha podido ayudarme con mi enfermedad, el único que ha hecho algo por mí, mientras que tu sigues siendo el inmaduro que me desilusionó y me da pena que no puedas alegrarte de que yo ahora esté bien y junto a alguien que me quiere- le dijo Bella entre lagrimas.

-¿Cómo sabes que este tipo te quiere?, solo busca lo mismo que todos y si no interrumpo tu se lo hubieras dado, das vergüenza Isabella- dijo el animal sin alma que tenía enfrente.

-Límpiate la boca antes de hablar de Bella, ella es la mujer más lista, dulce y hermosa que he conocido, no merece el trato que le estas dando ni mucho menos que hables así de ella, y para tu información yo la amo más que a mi vida y no voy a permitir que un animal sin corazón venga a hacerla sufrir- dije en su defensa.

-No sé cómo puedes perder el tiempo con alguien como ella, pronto te aburrirás cuando veas que no es más que una torpe enferma psiquiátrica- soltó el chucho haciendo que Bella dejara mis brazos y me hiciera a un lado para defenderse por sí misma.

-¿Sabes algo Jacob?, luego de que terminamos tuve la peor recaída que he tenido en mi existencia, fue ahí cuando las chicas decidieron sacarme de Forks para empezar una nueva vida, era una zombie suicida que vivía para estar escondida en mi habitación planeando mi muerte, la cual nunca llegaba por mucho que lo intentara, fueron cuatro largos años llorando la desilusión que me causaste y cuatro años odiándote por haberme jodido la vida pero luego conocí a Edward y comencé a confiar nuevamente en las personas, con él aprendí que soy valiosa y comencé a sentirme llena de vida otra vez; también llego a mi vida un gran amigo, mi psicólogo, que me enseñó el valor del perdón, y yo he aprendido a perdonarme y a perdonar a los demás, me he perdonado por no comprender tus necesidades físicas y por no poder cubrirlas, y también perdoné tu inmadurez y tu falta de comprensión, y ahora te perdono nuevamente y espero que seas muy feliz en tu vida, que encuentres a alguien que te ame y que formes una familia hermosa que te haga feliz. Ahora como última petición te ruego que te vayas, nadie te quiere aquí, si Charlie quiere saber de mí que venga él, y que no mande a un mensajero- dijo Bella sin titubeos, sin lágrimas.

En ese momento me sentí enormemente orgulloso de la mujer que tenia al lado, solo ella era capaz de poseer la fortaleza y entereza para perdonar a quien le había hecho tanto daño así sin más, Bella era una persona admirable, incluso el chucho se quedó sin palabras ante su discurso de buenos principios.

-¿Te acompaño a la puerta?- le dije a Jacob ya que presentía que Bella no querría mas guerra con este asunto.

-Conozco la salida- respondió él saliendo de la casa dando un portazo.

Fue ahí cuando Bella se desplomó en la alfombra y se puso a llorar, me agaché junto a ella y dejé que mi espalda se apoyara en el sofá para estar más cómodo y así Bella pudiera llorar sobre mi pecho.

-Amor no llores, ya todo pasó, tranquila mi preciosa- le dije mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello castaño.

-Déjame llorar Edward, no sé porque lo hago pero me hace sentir mejor- me respondió aferrándose más a mí.

Hice caso a su petición, dejé que llorara hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas pero se notaba enormemente aliviada, mi pecho se hallaba hinchado de orgullo, junto a mi tenia a la mujer más valiente, bondadosa, inteligente, simpática y hermosa del mundo. Sabía que la situación no era la adecuada pero no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con una mujer como Bella a mi lado toda la vida, ella era mi otra mitad, mi complemento y a pesar de no tener un anillo, una cena romántica ni a la luna como acompañante se lo quería proponer, quería que Isabella Swan fuese mi esposa a como dé lugar.

-¿Edward?- dijo ella cuando dejó de sollozar en mi pecho.

-Dime amor- le respondí jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Tengo miedo- expresó preocupada.

-¿De qué?- le pregunté.

-Tengo miedo de que Jacob entre a mi casa mientras estoy durmiendo- dijo levantando su mirada hacia mí.

-Sabes que junto a mi no debes temerle a nada, si te hace sentir mejor yo podría quedarme contigo esta noche cuidando de que nada malo te pase- le dije y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella levantando su cabeza y secando sus lágrimas

-En serio- le respondí haciendo que ella se levantase y fuera directo a su habitación.

Le dije que fuera a prepararse para dormir mientras yo le hacia un té de manzanilla para que se relajara, subí las escaleras de la casa rumbo a su habitación con la taza de manzanilla y la encontré cepillando su cabello sentada en la cama, me sorprendió lo hermosa que podía llegar a verse con algo tan simple como un pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y un short, todo en tonos pasteles.

Le dejé su manzanilla en la mesita de noche y vi que al otro lado de la cama había ropa de hombre, era una camiseta gris y un short a cuadros, quise saber a quien habían pertenecido esas ropas porque no creía que ella gustara vestir como hombre en sus ratos libres, quizás eran de su padre, quizás del maldito de Jacob Black, quizás….

-Son de Emmett- se me adelantó.

-Emmett se quedaba con Rose a veces así que en su habitación encontré algo que pudieras usar para dormir, porque no creo que pretendas dormir con la ropa que usaste hoy- dijo ella asertivamente.

De inmediato mis molestas dudas se disiparon pero quedaba otra, ¿Dónde iba a dormir yo?, porque estaba claro que no podía invadir el espacio de Bella ocupando su cama que si bien era grande no tenía el tamaño necesario para que durmieran dos personas sin toparse durante la noche. Ella tenía un pequeño sofá en su habitación en el cual estaban sentados muchos peluches ordenados por color y tamaño, comencé a hacerlos a un lado para tener un espacio en el cual dormir cuando un bufido de Bella me interrumpió.

-¡Edward Cullen no seas infantil!, tu duermes de tu lado y yo del mío, ahora deja a mis peluches tranquilos y trae tu caballeroso trasero aquí- dijo autoritaria.

Preferí hacerle caso porque en parte se encontraba bastante molesta y en parte yo estaba actuando como un idiota, ella ya había tenido suficiente por hoy y yo me negaba de una manera infantil a brindarle la protección que en mis brazos podía encontrar. Ella bebió su manzanilla y dejó la taza en la mesita de noche, cuando estuvimos a oscuras Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y se durmió casi al instante, se notaba que estaba agotada, primero el encuentro con Irina, luego la convención y después la escenita que le armó el chucho. Verla dormir era algo fascinante, su respiración tranquila, sus latidos armoniosos, los pequeños balbuceos que se le salían, su aroma a fresas y flores eran algo maravilloso, ahí había encontrado otra razón para querer casarme con Bella; ella era la mujer con la que quería dormir todas mis noches y despertar todas mis mañanas. Me quedé dormido con ese pensamiento y con la idea de comprarle un anillo mañana mismo para comprometerme con ella.

(Bella P.O.V)

Nunca había dormido tan bien, primera vez en mi vida que podía decir que no soñé pesadillas y todo gracias a Edward, me sentía tan protegida en sus brazos que podía estallar la tercera guerra mundial y yo seguiría igual de tranquila junto a él; la ropa de Emmett le quedaba un poco grande pero aun así lucia magnifico dormido en mi cama y con su cabello broncíneo luciendo mas rebelde de lo habitual; le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y él comenzó a moverse inquieto entre las sabanas.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó somnoliento

-Las ocho y media, debo ir a trabajar- le dije corriendo las cobijas para levantarme.

-Dile a tu jefa que tu médico te ha ordenado reposo absoluto y que debes permanecer en cama toda la mañana junto a tu novio- soltó Edward atrayéndome más a sí.

-Ya ha sido lo suficientemente gentil para darme la tarde libre e ir a tu cena con psiquiatras como para que yo no me presente a trabajar en la mañana-dije sabiendo que había ganado la discusión.

-Tienes razón, además debo ir a mi casa, darme una ducha, revisar un periódico en donde leí el otro día de un departamento bonito para universitarios y sugerírselo a Kate, pasar por el hospital, por una joyería, ir a la casa de Jasper, volver a la mía…- Edward iba a seguir enumerando cosas que hacer durante el día pero yo lo detuve, me causaba curiosidad lo de la joyería.

-¿Por qué iras a una joyería?- le pregunté inocentemente.

-Yo no he dicho eso- me respondió tratando de usar sus trucos psicológicos conmigo.

-Yo sé lo que escuché Edward- le dije segura de mis palabras.

-Mi reloj favorito no funciona y quiero usarlo hoy- respondió finalmente.

Una sensación de alivio me invadió, por un momento pensé que le iba a regalar una joya a alguna chica, yo y mis tontas inseguridades.

Edward se levantó de mi cama, tomó su ropa del día anterior y fue a vestirse a otra habitación, de inmediato la cama comenzó a parecerme muy grande y comencé a cuestionarme que quizás la idea de casarme algún día no sería tan asquerosa como pensaba, el despertar envuelta en sus brazos había resultado ser de lo más placentero y su aroma aun seguía impregnado en la almohada, ese masculino pero dulce aroma.

No me podía quedar oliendo la almohada que usó toda la mañana por lo que me levanté y me fui directo al baño para darme una ducha rápida, traté de ser lo más breve posible, luego escogí un conjunto sencillo y me vestí; dejé mi cabello húmedo suelto para que se secase solo y me apliqué un poco de brillo labial. Cuando salí de mi habitación Edward estaba en la cocina, me había preparado el desayuno que consistía en leche, pan tostado y frutas; reí al ver un vaso lleno de agua junto a las pastillas que tomo cada mañana, sin duda se había preocupado de que no se me olvidaran, un buen médico que se asegura que sus pacientes sigan el tratamiento.

-Cuando termines de desayunar quiero llevarte a tu trabajo, no quiero que ese Jacob te pille y te haga daño, te recogeré a las siete para la cena de hoy- dijo con preocupación.

-Ese tipo no me hará nada Edward, creo que con todo lo que le dije ayer le quedó bastante claro que no lo quiero ver nunca más- le respondí mordiendo mi pan tostado.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien, hazme feliz y acepta que te acompañe hoy- pidió acunando mi rostro. Si me ponía esa cara de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia era muy improbable que yo le negase algo, no tuve más opción que aceptar su propuesta y una vez que estuve lista dejé que Edward me llevase a mi trabajo.

-No puedo creer que ese perrucho se haya aparecido en tu casa así como así- dijo Alice una vez que le conté lo sucedido.

-Que bueno que Edward estaba ahí, sin él seguro que me hubiera echado a llorar- confesé.

-Si claro, y fue la excusa perfecta para meterlo en tu cama- expuso Alice dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

-No fue con ese propósito y lo sabes, además él me respeta y me quiere- le dije un tanto enojada.

-Ya Bella cálmate, no es para que te enojes con tu amiga que te tiene un vestido hermoso hermoso para que uses esta noche y a tu doctorcito se le caiga la baba- dijo Alice sacando del armario de sus confecciones un vestido largo y negro, sin tirantes, con una cinta negra a la altura del busto y nada extravagante como me imaginé que seria.

-Creo que en casa dejé una cartera Gucci y unos Jimmy Choo que son de tu talla, también en la habitación de Rose hay un labial rojo que te quedaría perfecto- completó Alice contemplando el vestido con cariño.

-¿Este es creación tuya?- le pregunté.

-Lo bauticé como Bella, es sencillo, bonito y elegante, lo que tu usarías- dijo la duende loca emocionándome, dejé el vestido de lado y la abracé, eran muchas emociones para un solo día, primero el despertar junto a Edward y luego las muestras de cariño de Alice.

-¿ya estás bien que me abrazas?- preguntó mi amiga respondiéndome el abrazo.

-Cállate duende y muéstrame que usarás tu- dije separándome de ella.

-Usaré algo divertido, lindo y nunca antes visto; lo bauticé como Alice- dijo ella sacando del armario otro vestido color violeta oscuro, un poco más corto que el mío, con una cintura bien delineada y cuyos tirantes se amarraban al cuello.

-¿crees que deje loco a mi psicólogo favorito?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Estas definitivamente loca- le respondí para después reírnos estrepitosamente en la oficina del departamento de creaciones de la revista.


	12. Estamos destrozados

Capitulo doce: Estamos destrozados

(Edward P.O.V)

Dejé a mi ángel en su trabajo y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, necesitaba una ducha y no había querido pedirle a Bella su baño, era muy quisquilloso con esas cuestiones, después de todo yo también tengo mis manías y una de esas es que soy de aquellas personas que no pueden usar otro baño más que el propio.

Conduje como un loco por las calles de Seattle, aun debía pasar por una joyería y comprar una sortija de compromiso, planeaba pedirle matrimonio justo después de la cena, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de Aro volturi; llegué a mi casa y estacioné el coche, cuando entré me encontré a Kate sentada en el sofá con su maleta y el periódico de ayer en sus manos.

-¿ya enviaron sus maletas?- pregunté lo obvio.

-Si, y ya nos vamos, tu amigo Jasper nos llamó esta mañana y nos dijo que en el periódico había visto un apartamento para Irina y para mi- dijo Kate con algo de pena.

Jasper siempre tan preocupado, seguro se le había traspasado un poco de la intuición femenina de Alice y les había sugerido ese apartamento a las chicas por Irina, estaba casi convencido de que Alice le había dicho algo sobre la mayor de las Denali.

-Esta mañana llamé al arrendador, el apartamento está disponible, tiene una buena vista y a Kate le quedará cerca de la universidad; además hoy por la tarde tengo una entrevista de trabajo, estaremos bien- dijo Irina usando un tono frio.

-Cuida a Bella, ella es una buena chica- dijo Kate dándome un abrazo que yo respondí.

-No te preocupes Kate, tu solo estudia, vive y sé feliz; cuídate mucho- le pedí no estando seguro de los cuidados que podría darle Irina.

-Ya basta de despedidas, no es como si nos fuéramos del país, además volverá a tener su privacidad para estar a solas con su novia, no es tan malo Kate- dijo Irina reprendiéndola.

Eso me pareció sospechoso porque hasta donde yo sabía Irina odiaba a Bella, por algo la había herido y amenazado. Era muy raro que ahora repentinamente se alegrara de que Bella y yo pudiéramos estar solos, claro que ella contaba con el problema de mi novia con el tacto humano y no sabía que eso ya era tema superado.

-Adiós Edward, ven a visitarnos cuando tengas tiempo- dijo Kate dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Adiós Kate- le respondí mientras las veía salir por la puerta.

Luego de que se fueron las chicas me di mi tan ansiada ducha, lavé mi cabello, cepillé mis dientes y me afeité ya que Bella se quejaba a veces de que mi escaza barba le hacía cosquillas cuando la besaba, cuando ya estuve vestido y listo para salir llamé a Jasper y le pedí que me esperara en el centro comercial.

-Una cosa es que acompañe a Alice y otra muy distinta es que te acompañe a ti, ¿quieres comprarte un vestido?- Bromeó Jasper cuando ambos llegamos al centro comercial.

-quiero comprar un anillo- le respondí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿es para Bella?, ¿Es solo un regalo o es algo más?, piensa bien lo que va s a hacer, ella aun no acaba su tratamiento, no está lista para el matrimonio, no puede…- Jasper iba a seguir pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Bella y yo ayer dormimos juntos- le dije dejando la frase inconclusa para que su mente de alcantarilla hiciera conexiones erradas.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, ella aun está en tratamiento estúpido, pudiste haberla traumado de por vida, debe odiarte y no la culpo por eso- continuó Jasper despotricando en contra mía.

-Su Ex novio le hizo una visita, discutieron y ella quedó tan asustada que me ofrecí a quedarme con ella para velar su sueño y protegerla de ese patán por si se atrevía a entrar a la casa mientras ella dormía- expliqué haciendo que Jasper relajara su postura hacia mí.

-Quiero que sea mi esposa Jasper, quiero despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, quiero envejecer junto a ella, Bella es la mujer de mi vida y estoy dispuesto a esperar que ella se recupere todo el tiempo que sea necesario- dije mientras entrabamos en la joyería.

-¿y qué tipo de anillo estas buscando?, conociendo a Bella preferiría algo sencillo- dijo Jasper y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Se puede saber de te ríes?- pregunté casi contagiándome de la risa de Jasper.

-Regálale uno de esmeraldas, a ella le gustará- dijo finalmente

-no me mires así Cullen, cuando ella habla conmigo no para de decir que le encantan tus ojos, que parecen esmeraldas y ya sabes, cosas típicas de chica enamorada- finalizó mi amigo.

Le pedí a la vendedora que me mostrara todos los anillos de esmeraldas que tenia y me decidí por uno de oro blanco con la esmeralda en el centro y que estaba finamente adornado con pequeños diamantitos que rodeaban a la piedra verde, no me importó el precio del anillo, pasé mi tarjeta de crédito y en unos instantes la joya era mía para dársela a la mujer que ocupaba mi corazón.

-¿Cuándo le pidas matrimonio te arrodillaras?- preguntó Jasper mofándose de mí.

-¿Por qué te burlas?, ya te quiero ver cuando estés en la misma situación, estarás aterrado, sobre todo si la chica en cuestión te dice que sí, ya te quiero ver siendo arrastrado por Alice en los preparativos de una boda- me burle.

-Ya tranquilo Cullen, solo te pido que no le eches el anillo en una copa con champaña, mi madre aun cuenta como se ahogó con la sorpresa de papá- dijo mi amigo.

-Será después de la cena de esta noche, quizás en su casa cuando vaya a dejarla y sin champaña- le aclaré a Jasper y juntos partimos al hospital, el imbécil de Aro nos había mandado a llamar el día de ayer para acordar ciertas cosas de la cena de esta noche.

Manejé con suma lentitud ya que no tenía ningún apuro en verle la cara a ese viejo asqueroso, cuando llegué el muy estúpido nos esperaba sonriente en la puerta del hospital, se veía feliz y debía ser porque algo muy beneficioso para él acababa de ocurrir, seguro debió convencer a alguno de los pacientes de otros para que se trataran con él.

-Mis queridos amigos, los he reunido para que hablemos de esa paciente que tienen en común, la señorita Isabella Swan. Ella ha accedido finalmente a que yo sea su médico tratante, nos está esperando junto con Carlisle para que terminemos la derivación médica.

Mi rostro debió ser indescriptible por que Jasper me agarró del hombro para que no cometiese ninguna estupidez, después de que habíamos luchado tanto Bella se rendía así, sentía decepción, ira, me sentía traicionado, no podía creer como ella, una mujer inteligente se dejaba engañar por un viejo zorro como él; me costaba creerlo, y aunque sonase masoquista decidí ir hasta la oficina de mi padre en donde estaba ella para aclarar este asunto.

Caminé junto con Aro y Jasper hasta la oficina de mi padre, cuando llegamos ahí estaba ella, sentada en la camilla mientras mi padre revisaba sus reflejos, se veía algo perturbada por nuestra intromisión, tan inocente como si no supiera el daño que acababa de hacerme.

(Bella P.O.V)

-Bella, tienes un llamado, creo que es de ese hospital al que vas- dijo Austin, uno de mis compañeros del departamento de redacción; salí de la oficina de Alice y me dirigí a la mía para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?- contesté el llamado.

-Señorita Swan, soy Jane Flint del departamento de Radiología del hospital en el que usted se trata, han surgido unos inconvenientes con sus exámenes y el doctor Carlisle Cullen ha solicitado una cita médica extra programada con usted a la brevedad- dijo la mujer tras el teléfono.

-¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?- pregunté un tanto asustada.

-El doctor le informará en su oficina, por favor antes de su cita retire una copia de sus análisis de sangre y de su scanner cerebral ya que el doctor Cullen tiene los originales- explicó Jane

-Ok, estaré allí en media hora- dije y corté el llamado. Tras explicarle brevemente a mi jefa el asunto y agradecerle su comprensión salí del edificio y tomé el primer taxi que pillé para dirigirme al hospital, le mandé un mensaje de texto a Alice avisándole en donde estaría y me fui todo el camino preguntándome si Edward estaría allí también para explicarme que sucedía.

Como Jane dijo, pasé a recoger mis análisis, luego me fui al área de neurología y di con aquella oficina que afuera tenía un letrero que decía _"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Neurocirujano"_, toqué la puerta y un muy sorprendido Carlisle me abrió.

-Bella, que sorpresa, no te esperaba por aquí- dijo Carlisle totalmente asombrado.

-No estoy entendiendo nada Carlisle, me han llamado a mi trabajo diciéndome que usted programó una cita conmigo para revisar mis exámenes, he estado asustada todo el camino pensando que algo ha salido mal- dije una vez entramos a su oficina.

-Esto es raro, según tengo entendido nuestra cita programada es para la próxima semana, de seguro Edward debió ver tus exámenes y se preocupó, pero ya que estas aquí déjame echar un vistazo- explicó extendiendo su mano para que yo le entregara mis exámenes.

El observó con detenimiento cada uno de ellos mientras yo esperaba pacientemente que me dijera que todo estaba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bella, con esto hemos descartado que tu problema no tiene nada que ver con tu cerebro, sino que es algo hormonal, veras, tu scanner ha salido perfecto, tu cerebro está bien, también los niveles de medicamento en la sangre, Edward ha cuidado de mantenerte con las dosis correctas, no hay daño en tu cuerpo producto de los medicamentos que tomas, si una anemia severa que debes cuidar con unas nuevas pastillas que voy a darte, de ahí tu piel tan pálida- indicó Carlisle y yo sonreí.

-¿Entonces estoy bien?, ¿Qué hay de malo con mis hormonas?- pregunté.

-Tienes un problema de hipotiroidismo, que es cuando hay una baja de hormonas tiroideas en la sangre, a veces el hipotiroidismo causa episodios depresivos como el que tú tienes, debo hacerte más estudios para darte la medicación adecuada, creo que hemos hecho un gran avance, pronto estarás bien- dijo Carlisle esperanzado.

-Ahora sube a la camilla, quiero revisar tus reflejos para ver si puedo empezar a quitarte de a poco los antidepresivos y estabilizadores del ánimo que te ha dejado Edward- explicó y yo me subí de un salto a la camilla emocionada ante la perspectiva de una vida sin medicamentos y con Edward junto a mí, por fin habían encontrado la raíz de mi problema, esta vez iba a estar bien de verdad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberé tomar medicamentos para el hipotiroidismo?-pregunté curiosa mientras Carlisle ponía una luz en mis pupilas.

-Lamento informarte que esas pastillas deberás tomarlas para siempre, pero creo que será más agradable tomar esas que las que estas tomando ahora-acotó Carlisle sacando un martillito pequeño para revisar mis reflejos, en eso y sin tocar la puerta aparecieron Jasper, Edward y mi pesadilla, Aro Volturi.

Jasper estaba inexpresivo, sujetaba el brazo de Edward como temiendo que golpeara a alguien, él solo me miraba con una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro mientras que Aro Volturi tenía una gran sonrisa en su fea cara.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta Aro?, acabas de interrumpir una atención médica- le reprendió Carlisle.

-Cállate Carlisle, agradécele a tu hijo el hecho que ahora no vayas a ejercer como medico nunca más en tu perfecta vida- espetó Aro.

-No te metas con mi familia, ¿Acaso no lo has superado ya?, Esme no te eligió, ahora deja de atormentar a nuestro hijo- pidió Carlisle agarrando el brazo de Edward y trayéndolo a su lado.

-¿Este idiota quería a mamá?- preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Fueron cosas de la universidad hijo, cosas del pasado, ambos queríamos a la misma mujer y ella hizo su elección, ahora es él quien no comprende que Esme es feliz con la elección que hizo- le explicó Carlisle a su hijo.

-Tu perfecto hijo tiene una relación con su paciente y tu sabes que eso está prohibido, su amigo vive con la amiga de su paciente, ¿no encuentras eso un poco retorcido?, que falta de ética la de tu hijo Carlisle, ¿Qué dirán en otros hospitales cuando lo sepan?, y el muy ingenuo la deriva a tu consulta para librarse de todo problema, involucrándote tanto como él lo está- dijo Aro muy sonriente.

-No ocupes a Edward en una venganza que es conmigo, si quieres húndeme a mí, no me importa pero a Isabella, Jasper y a mi hijo no los tocas- nos defendió Carlisle.

-No podrás ni dar clases de biología en una secundaria Carlisle, mientras tú te dedicabas a enseñarle a caminar a tu mocoso yo me hacia poderoso, ahora los tengo en mis manos, o mejor dicho la señorita Swan los tiene en sus manos- dijo el muy tarado haciendo que todos voltearan a verme.

-No Bella, niégate, no hagas caso a ninguna de sus amenazas, por favor amor no lo hagas, sería como condenarte a morir- me rogó Edward mientras yo seguía sin entender.

-Que patético Edward, ella es una enferma psiquiátrica, no te ama, solo buscó en ti la solución a su problema y ahora vendrá conmigo, será mi paciente y tu seguirás sin ella- confesó Aro Volturi sintiéndose victorioso.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?- pregunté desafiante.

-Pasa que tu Edward, tu amiguito y tu querido suegro se quedan sin trabajo, ni aquí ni en ningún hospital del país, además mis influencias pueden hacer que ellos no ejerzan la profesión de médico y psicólogo en ninguna parte de este mundo, a mis amigos de Volterra les encantaría hacerme ese favor, ¿viene conmigo señorita Swan?- pregunto Aro extendiendo su mano.

-Estoy en su manos- dije bajándome de la camilla, le dedique una última mirada Edward, este era el adiós, el más cruel adiós que hubiera vivido, ahora estaba a merced de un loco que quizás que tratamientos iba a probar en mí, pero por Edward haría todo, además ellos eran los únicos que en verdad me habían ayudado, Edward con su tratamiento y su cariño, Jasper como ese amigo que siempre tenía un consejo valioso que darme y Carlisle y su trato paternal hacia mí, y pensar que hace cinco minutos estaba feliz por saber que me iba a mejorar de una vez y ahora todos mis sueños se hallaban truncados.

Fui con Aro a su oficina, era muy distinta a las otras, allí tenía un escritorio, una silla de ruedas y repisas llenas de frasquitos de pastillas, me indicó que me sentara y así lo hice.

-Isabella, creo que su nuevo tratamiento se vería alterado con la presencia del doctor Edward Cullen cerca de usted- dijo el idiota caminando por la oficina como si fuera un gran rey condenando a un súbdito rebelde.

-Si quiere que no lo vea lo haré, ahora si me permite debo ir a mi casa a alimentar a mi gato- le dije levantándome de la silla pero él me lo impidió, sus manos estaban en mis hombros y esa sensación de asco volvía a aparecer.

-Te irás a un hospital psiquiátrico Isabella, allí te someterás a un tratamiento nuevo sin ningún Cullen que lo interrumpa y solo saldrás cuando yo lo estime pertinente- me gritó Aro.

-¡Yo no quiero!, usted no puede obligarme, yo no estoy loca, quiero irme a casa, quiero a Edward, a mis amigas, mi trabajo…-iba a seguir pero un piquete en mi cuello me lo impidió, me volteé a ver quien lo había hecho y ahí había un muchacho rubio con una jeringa sonriéndome de manera nada amistosa.

-Buen trabajo Alec, cuando se duerma la sacas en la silla de ruedas sin que nadie la vea y la llevas a mi hospital, que Irina se encargue de ella cuando llegue- le dijo al tal Alec palmeando su espalda.

¿en qué clase de mundo retorcido vivía?, Irina trabajaba para Aro, y ahora me iban a llevar en contra de mi voluntad a un psiquiátrico en donde la loca más loca iba a hacerme la vida imposible, traté de luchar contra el sueño pero no pude, me quedé profundamente dormida a los pocos segundos de haber sentido el piquete en mi cuello, al despertar me encontré recostada en una incómoda cama en un pequeño cuarto blanco cuya única ventana estaba muy alta para que yo alcanzara a ver por ella y además tenía barrotes, había una bata de hospital a los pies de la cama; estaba tan desorientada que no me percaté de aquella rubia que vestía como enfermera.

-Te dije que si le decías algo a Edward lo ibas a lamentar, maldita mosca muerta- me dijo agarrando con demasiada fuerza el mismo brazo que antes había dejado morado.

-¿te preguntas como lo sé?, los seguí, mala elección el ser una boca floja, ahora él cree que tu decidiste internarte, que no lo quieres, que estás loca y que por eso hiciste todo ese teatro de la estúpida enamorada, ahora estoy yo para consolarlo, si ya lo consolé cuando la idiota de Tanya murió, puedo consolarlo cuando mueras acá- acabó por decir.

-No moriré, seré fuerte por él, por Carlisle y por Jasper- dije tambaleándome mientras me ponía de pie.

-Entonces ten cuidado con el agua que bebes, no vayas a terminar intoxicada como Tanya, ahora ponte esa bata de loca, tu primera "terapia" empieza en media hora- confesó como si nada dejándome sola en aquella deprimente habitación.


	13. Infierno

Capitulo trece: infierno

(Bella P.O.V)

Cuando la loca de Irina me dejó sola pensé en muchas cosas, desde Edward hasta en mi gato, ¿Qué le habrán dicho sobre mi?, ¿vendría a buscarme?, ¿Y las chicas?, ¿Jasper y Carlisle?, ¿mi trabajo?, ¿mi casa?, ¿Quién alimentaria y cuidaría a bigotes en mi ausencia?

-Cariño, debes ponerte esa bata, a ninguno de los internos se les permite usar ropa con broches o cierres para evitar que se hagan daño- dijo una enfermera amable que había entrado a mi habitación con una charola que contenía una jarra de agua, un vaso y tres pastillas.

-Yo no estoy loca, por favor sáqueme de aquí- le rogué a la mujer.

-Todos dicen lo mismo querida, solo estas asustada, yo te cuidaré, no me da buena espina esa nueva chica que contrataron- expuso la enfermera vaciando un poco de agua en el vaso.

-Tiene veneno, Irina quiere matarme- dije desesperada, no quería beber de esa agua después de la confesión que Irina acababa de hacerme, había sido capaz de envenenar a su propia hermana y de hacerlo pasar por un suicidio, la loca era ella, ¿en qué clase de mente cabía la posibilidad de matar a una hermana para quedarse con el amigo de esta?

-No tiene veneno cariño, yo misma la puse en la jarra, ahora toma tus medicinas, sino no podrás soportar tu terapia- me explicó la mujer y confiando en su palabra me tomé las tres pastillas con el agua que había traído.

-Me llamo Sue, ¿y tú?- me preguntó la enfermera.

-Bella- dije algo atontada por el efecto de los medicamentos, eran como los antidepresivos que me recetada Edward solo que con un efecto aumentado muchas veces, sentía que todas las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido frente a mí, no fui capaz de ponerme la bata sola, le pedí ayuda a Sue y ella amablemente me la proporcionó.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí Bella?- me preguntó cuando ya estuve vestida como toda una loca de manicomio.

-Me enamoré de mi doctor y Aro lo descubrió- solté sin pensar, esos medicamentos no me dejaban actuar bien, debí sonar como una loca ante Sue, así nadie me creería que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, nadie me ayudaría.

-Pobre pequeña, ¿pero sabes qué enfermedad tienes?, ¿alucinaciones o Esquizofrenia quizás?- preguntó Sue acariciando mis cabellos.

-¡No me toque!, no me gusta que me toquen, solo Edward puede porque lo amo, no quiero que nadie me toque- dije yéndome al otro extremo de la habitación, perfecto Bella Swan, han logrado que actúes como una verdadera loca.

-Sue, déjala, es una paciente muy peligrosa, atacó a su doctor porque él la examinó, está aquí por un severo caso de Esquizofrenia, esta demente- dijo Aro Volturi entrando a la habitación.

-¡Que hiciste que tomara viejo del demonio!- le grité sin poder controlarme.

-Son solo sus medicinas señorita Swan- respondió el muy bastardo

-Yo sé que tomaba antes Sue, yo no estoy loca, no lo estoy, yo tengo un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, tengo novio, un trabajo, amigas, un gato, una casa… ¡tengo hipotiroidismo maldita sea!- grité sin importar quién me escuchara.

-¿ves como esta de enferma?-le dijo Aro a Sue.

-¡No estoy enferma viejo desquiciado!, Edward debe estar buscándome, él me sacará de aquí, yo lo sé- le grité a Aro completamente descolocada, ahora sí que parecía una esquizofrénica total, no era capaz ni de controlar como decía las cosas, estaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales.

-Llévala a la sala de hidroterapia, después de dos horas la vienes a buscar para secarla y dejarla nuevamente en su habitación, Irina me ayudará en ese procedimiento- indicó Aro y yo temí lo peor, ¿hidroterapia?, ¿dos horas?, ¿con Irina en ese procedimiento? Eso era más que el infierno.

-Sue no me dejes por favor, le temo al agua, quiero a Edward, ¡Edward ven por mi!- grité mientras entre Sue y Aro me subían a una silla de ruedas y me amarraban a ella para asegurarse de que yo no escapara.

-Se ha obsesionado con su anterior médico tratante, pobre muchacha, pero aquí estará mejor, el pobre chico que la trataba no sabía cómo manejar una enfermedad de estas magnitudes- iba diciendo Aro por el pasillo mientras me llevaban a la sala de torturas.

Me fui llorando todo el camino, por los pasillos podía ver como otras personas realmente enfermas eran perseguidas por sus enfermeros, vi pirómanos, dementes, personas con alucinaciones, trastornos de personalidad, en fin, un escenario deprimente. Sue me dejó en la puerta de la sala de hidroterapia, ahí toco la puerta y la estúpida de Irina sin delicadeza tomó el mando de la silla de ruedas, era oficial, me había quedado sola con dos locos para que me torturaran dos largas horas.

Yo no tuve fuerzas para oponer resistencia, sabía que era peor, entre más rápido pasara el tiempo mejor seria para mi, llorando me sentaron en una silla que se ubicaba enganchada sobre una pequeña piscina en la que flotaban cubos de hielo demasiado grandes, ahí me amarraron los pies y las manos, vi que Irina tomaba notas en una libreta que parecía ser mi expediente en ese infierno mientras que Aro se ubicaba al lado de la piscina, en donde un sistema de manivelas controlaba la silla, el muy maldito planeaba sumergirme en esa agua helada solo para experimentar conmigo, maldito viejo de mierda.

-Empecemos-, dijo el idiota, -¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- preguntó y yo le escupí en la cara.

El mal nacido giró la manivela y me hundió en aquella agua extremadamente helada, el frio me calaba los huesos, dolía contra mi piel, ya no podía seguir aguantando la respiración, para mi fortuna Aro subió la silla y me quedé tiritando con mi ropa mojada.

-Dime porque estás aquí Isabella- bramó volturi.

-Porque tú me encerraste viejo loco- contesté con la verdad pero parece que esa no era la respuesta correcta porque el maldito me volvió a hundir, esta vez tomé un poco de aire por lo que pude aguantar un poco más.

-Ultima vez que te pregunto y si no me respondes bien te dejo media hora bajo el agua, porque estás aquí- dijo con la voz cargada de enfado.

-¿Por qué estoy loca?- le respondí con una pregunta pero el maldito no me hundió, al parecer esa clase de respuestas quería escuchar.

-¿Quién es Edward Cullen?- preguntó y vi como Irina estaba expectante ante mi respuesta.

-El amor de mi vida- le respondí mirando fijamente a Irina, nuevamente me hundió, el frio era insoportable, apreté mis dientes para evitar que castañetearan, ya no aguantaba más, podía simplemente mentir y salvar mi pellejo pero sabía que en esta misma situación Edward no lo haría por lo que para la segunda vez que me preguntó yo le respondí lo mismo.

-¡Ya me hartaste maldita perra!, Cullen es solo un medicucho incompetente que no te ha logrado mejorar, ¡Repítelo!- gritó mientras se paseaba por la sala.

-¿Y acaso usted lo hará Doctor Frankestein? Le pregunté calmada mientras tiritaba

-Si mocosa, yo lo haré, le demostraré a la comunidad médica que estas terapias aun son efectivas y tu querido noviecito no será más que el hazmerreir entre los médicos- dijo el imbécil hundiéndome una vez más.

-Dilo de una vez estúpida-pidió Volturi mientras Irina se reía histéricamente como una hiena.

-Cullen no es más que un imbécil que no ha ayudado en nada a mi tratamiento- mentí con el dolor de mi alma pero ya mi corazón ni lo sentía, el frio era demasiado y necesitaba estar viva para poder volver a verlo.

-Muy bien Isabella, vas aprendiendo- dijo el idiota muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Irina, llama a Sue y dile que venga con una toalla y una bata seca para Bella- ordenó Aro.

-Pero si aun no han pasado las dos horas- se quejó Irina.

-No me importa, haz lo que te digo- la regañó.

-¿Ves que puedes ser buena paciente cuando te lo propones?, mañana empiezas con electrochoques- dijo el muy maldito saliendo de la sala riendo y dejándome a mi ahí sola, ¿electrochoques?, esto tenía que ser una broma, no podían hacerme esto, simplemente no podían.

(Edward P.O.V)

Cuando Bella salió de la consulta de mi padre mi mundo se derrumbó, quise seguirla pero mi padre me convenció de que eso solo arruinaría las cosas, pensé que lo mejor era visitarla en su casa y hablar de lo sucedido, siempre había una solución, siempre.

-hijo, ella aun puede mentirle a Aro, decirle que sigue su tratamiento cuando en realidad sigue el de nosotros, podemos cambiarnos de hospital los tres y estaríamos lejos de Aro, todo tiene una solución- me comentó mi padre animado.

-Tu papá tiene razón Edward, él no la tiene en sus manos- dijo Jasper para luego abrir la puerta ante los insistentes golpeteos.

Entró Jane de Radiología con un sobre en sus manos, se veía extraña, como si ella fuese una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura.

-Doctor Cullen, su paciente ha decidido internarse en el hospital psiquiátrico del doctor Volturi- dijo la muchacha entregándole a mi padre el dichoso sobre que traía para luego retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Bella se internó?, eso no lo creo, aquí hay algo raro, algo le debe haber dicho Aro para que Bella tomara esa decisión, ella no es tonta, algo pasa aquí- especuló Jasper adueñándose del sobre para leer el contenido.

-Es un permiso para internarse, aquí dice que Bella lo autoriza y que se internó por su propia voluntad, también que autoriza que Aro sea su médico tratante así como que está de acuerdo con el tratamiento que él elija para ella- dijo Jasper entregándome el sobre.

-Aro cree en la medicina antigua, la someterá a electrochoques, convulsiones inducidas, hidroterapia, puede incluso tenerla drogada, la despojará de sus actuales medicamentos y Bella puede presentar un síndrome de abstinencia, además ella tiene una anemia severa, padece hipotiroidismo, estábamos tan cerca Edward, tan cerca…- explicó mi padre el terrible panorama al que se veía enfrentada Bella.

Pero ¿Cómo había accedido a semejante propuesta?, ese Aro me las iba a pagar si había sometido a mi pequeña princesa a alguna de esas terapias retrogradas y retorcidas. Jasper había quedado de contarle a Alice lo que había pasado con su amiga, al poco rato de haber abandonado el hospital recibí un llamado de la novia de Jasper, me pidió que nos encontráramos en casa de Bella, también iría Rosalie y Emmett, sus amigos.

-Bueno gente, los he reunido aquí por un asunto muy serio, un maniático tiene a Bella internada en un manicomio y nuestro deber como amigos es sacarla de allí a como dé lugar- dijo Alice muy calmada, demasiado para ella, quizás era para mantener la cabeza fría.

-¿Y si simplemente la secuestramos?, ese tal Aro Volturi solo conoce a Edward, Jasper y a ti, ni a Emmett ni a mí nos ha visto- sugirió la rubia que se hacía llamar Rosalie.

-No sabemos cómo infiltrarnos, tampoco pueden decir que son visitas, quizás su retorcido tratamiento le impida ver gente o algo así- dijo el grandote musculoso enfadado.

-Yo si es como entrar- dijo una voz masculina tras nosotros, me volteé y frente a mi tenia a Jacob Black, al imbécil que la había venido a insultar, me levanté de mi asiento y lo agarré de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo si fuese necesario.

-¡Tu no debes estar aquí maldito perrucho!, ¿Acaso no te basta con el daño que le hiciste a mi amiga?- le espetó Rosalie completamente enojada.

-Lo siento Barbie, vine a pedirle una disculpa a Bella, la puerta estaba abierta y sin querer escuché lo que hablaban- se excusó Jacob.

-Dijiste que sabias como entrar, por favor ayúdame, estoy desesperado- le pedí soltándolo.

-Aro Volturi solicitó un arquitecto para que evaluara su hospital, hace mucho que no le hace una mantención y algunas áreas están derrumbándose, yo soy el arquitecto que solicitó, yo debo ir en tres días a su hospital psiquiátrico, yo puedo entrar, ver a Bella y sacarla de allí, se lo debo, ella es una buena chica- dijo Jacob dándome una luz de esperanza.

-Y hasta que te das cuenta idiota, claro que Bella es una buena chica y no merece estar donde esta ni haber tenido un novio tan estúpido como tu- le soltó Rosalie sin razón.

Jacob ignoró a la amiga de Bella, se sentó junto a Emmett en el sofá y de inmediato el "casi hijo" de Bella, Bigotes, le vino a demostrar su aprecio.

-Ese gato siempre te gruñía Jacob, aun lo recuerdo, debe ser que ahora por fin has cambiado y serás de ayuda para Bella- dijo Alice ganándose la sonrisa de Black.

-Solo debe resistir tres días, luego la sacaré y la tendrás de vuelta junto a ti- me tranquilizó Jacob.

* * *

sé que es un poco corto pero hasta a mi me da rabia toda esta situacion...veanle el lado bueno, jacob no resultó ser del todo malo

gracias por leer y por comentar


	14. Sacrificio

Capitulo catorce:Sacrificio

**(Bella P.O.V)**

-¿quieres que te cuente un secreto Isabella?- preguntó Irina pateando la bandeja con comida que me había traído Sue, por muy asqueroso que se viera mi almuerzo ella no tenía derecho a patearlo, ahora debería esperar hasta la cena y además Aro me había advertido que si no era una "buena chica" me castigaría en mis terapias.

-¿Qué eres despreciable?, ese no es un secreto para mí- le respondí mordazmente.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijiste en tu primera terapia?, Edward lo está escuchando ahora mismo idiota, ahora si cree que tu lo utilizaste y que te obsesionaste con él- dijo Irina pavoneándose por la habitación.

-Pero…como- logré balbucear, los medicamentos no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Aro me pidió que grabara tu voz, pobre Edward, pero será un breve momento de dolor que luego agradecerá, olvidará pronto, sobre todo si está en mis brazos- expuso Irina sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-_Sabes Bella que solo te amo a ti_- dijo la voz de Edward, desesperada lo busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación sin encontrarlo, ¿Habrá sido un juego de mi mente o simplemente estaba ahí y yo ya no era capaz de visualizarlo debido a mi estado medico?

-Él solo me ama a mí- dije segura de mi misma al haber escuchado la voz de mi Edward.

-En eso te equivocas querida, Aro me está ayudando con Edward, el trato era bien simple, el chico era para mí y la loca para él- confesó la malvada rubia como si nada.

-_Solo soy tuyo Bella, cuando todo esto acabe tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre-_dijo de nuevo la voz de Edward, definitivamente ya habían conseguido que tuviera alucinaciones con Edward.

-Aquí eres solo una rata de laboratorio, cuando Edward nos contó que su relación era peligrosa Kate lo encontró de lo mas romántico, yo solo vi mi oportunidad para separarlos, contacté a Aro y me bastó decirle que Edward se acostaba con su paciente para que me ofreciera trabajo aquí y me dijera que le interesaba tu patología pero que tu no accedas a tratarte con él- confesó Irina.

-Entre Edward y yo nunca…- iba a aclararle pero ella me interrumpió.

-Si ya sé que eres una mojigata y que Edward es un poco santurrón por lo que para mi fortuna debo agregar, entre ustedes nunca paso nada- dijo la imbécil que tenia al frente.

-¿Crees que Edward algún día se fije en ti?, cuando sepa lo que me hiciste te va a aborrecer-dije tranquilamente haciéndola enfurecer.

-Me las vas a pagar loca, ya verás- dijo Irina y acto seguido se rasgó el uniforme de enfermera, se desarregló el cabello, se arañó el rostro y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Auxilio, la paciente me está agrediendo!- gritaba histérica mientras trataba de desordenar mi cabello para que pareciera una riña, lo que no sabía era que si quería pelea, eso mismo le iba a dar, de todos modos prefería recibir un castigo por algo que si hubiera hecho. La abofeteé y disfruté mucho haciéndolo aunque el gusto no me duró mucho, sentí un pinchazo en mi espalda y poco a poco un calor fue invadiéndome, sentía que me quemaba viva, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse involuntariamente, sentía que iba a vomitar lo poco que había comido en el día, era doloroso, el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho, ya no podía respirar, la muerte venia a llevarme y yo la estaba recibiendo gustosa, y aunque ya no lo viera mas moría feliz porque moría amándolo con toda mi alma.

**(Jacob P.O.V.)**

Una de las pocas cosas que hice por Bella fue ir a la universidad, ella decía que era bueno construyendo y diseñando cosas por lo que seguí su consejo y entré a estudiar arquitectura y después de cuatro años sin verla la encontraba en Seattle y con novio, sus palabras me habían llegado al corazón, si ella había logrado olvidar ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?, pero el destino de alguna manera me estaba castigando, podíamos volver a ser amigos pero justo cuando yo venía pacíficamente a hablar con ella un loco maniático la obligaba a encerrase en un psiquiátrico para que su amor, su suegro y su amigo no se hundieran en el lodo por ella, seguía igual de noble, igual de bondadosa, igual de admirable; sacrificando su felicidad por la de los demás.

Había llamado a Aro Volturi para adelantar la visita a su hospital argumentando que no podía pasar más días en la ciudad pero el muy maldito se había atrevido a amenazarme diciéndome que si no me atenía a las fechas él podía llamar a otro arquitecto y cancelar mis servicios, no me quedó más opción que esperar los tres días para ver a Bella y traerla de vuelta.

Nervioso fui hasta el Hospital Psiquiátrico del doctor Volturi, el tipo me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me hizo un tour por las instalaciones mas dañadas, en donde tenía a pacientes casi rehabilitados, sabía que Bella no podía estar allí, ella había ingresado hace solo tres días, ella debía estar en el otro lado del hospital, con los enfermos mas crónicos.

-Doctor Volturi, ya he hecho una revisión a estas instalaciones pero me gustaría ver la otra area del hospital, solo para asegurarme que cumple con todas las normas de seguridad para sus trabajadores e internos- dije esperando a que se creyera mi mentira.

-¿No te asustaras al ver tantos locos juntos?, porque te advierto con antelación que ahí no vas a encontrar a pacíficos jóvenes depresivos- me respondió el imbécil que mantenía cautiva a Bella.

Era el momento de hacer otra cosa por Bella, rescatarla.

El otro lado del hospital tenia cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina, enfermeras y enfermeros caminando con sus enfermos del brazo, hice como que tomaba notas y examinaba los materiales, definitivamente esa área si está bien construida, era imposible que un interno escapara de ahí y era obvio que no podía secuestrar a Bella sin que me descubrieran. Al final del pasillo en el que me encontraba una chica gritaba tirada en el suelo mientras una enfermera rubia se encontraba siendo consolada por otra chica, llevaba el uniforme hecho jirones y el cabello un desastre, como si hubiese estado en una riña callejera, Volturi corrió a ver que ocurría y yo lo seguí.

-Isabella atacó a Irina, Alec la inyectó, hay que esperar a que la convulsión pase, por el momento el pulso de la paciente está algo agitado- dijo una enfermera algo mayor.

-Gracias Sue, vigílenla y luego sédenla- ordenó el maldito doctor.

Miré con detenimiento a la chica que se estaba retorciendo en el piso, sus ojos marrones no eran cálidos como el chocolate, su cabello castaño no tenía ese brillo de antaño, estaba pálida y demacrada, con unas visibles ojeras y una mueca de dolor dibujadas en el rostro; ella era Isabella Swan, a quien había venido a buscar, estos malditos le habían inducido una convulsión como castigo a su acto de ira, quizás que le había hecho antes esa tal Irina para que ella la hubiese atacado.

La convulsión estaba pasando, ya tenían una silla de ruedas preparada para llevarla a la habitación que estaba casi al lado, entre Sue y Alec la tomaron por los brazos y la sentaron para llevársela.

-¿Estoy muerta?- preguntó ella mirándome fijamente.

-Cariño, ¿te sientes mejor?- le preguntó cariñosamente Sue.

-Estoy en el cielo, dile que lo amo, es lo único que pido para poder descansar en paz- dijo Bella antes de que se la llevaran, agradecí que no me dejara en evidencia, por lo menos la había visto, sabia donde y como la tenían.

Después de hablar con Aro Volturi y comunicarle que necesitaría inspeccionar de nuevo estas instalaciones ya que el ataque de la chica no me había dado la sensación de seguridad para los trabajadores el accedió a verme dentro de dos semanas debido a su apretada agenda y claro, volvió a amenazarme con que respetara los plazos o si no se iba a conseguir otro arquitecto.

Conduje como loco hasta la que era su casa, ahí estaban Alice y la Barbie, las cuales se habían mudado para cuidar las pertenecías de Bella, su gato y esperarla hasta que volviera.

-¡Edward, Jacob llegó, baja!- gritó Alice mientras yo me acomodaba en el sofá, el rechoncho bigotes se sentó en mis piernas a esperar que yo pasara mi mano por su lomo.

Edward bajó las escaleras, sus ojos estaban rojos, sostenía un pañuelo que hace años le había regalado a Bella, no creí que aun lo conservara, se sentó junto a mí y junto a las chicas esperaron a escuchar las noticias que tenía.

-Suéltalo ya Jake, la viste ¿si o no?- dijo Alice impaciente.

-Lo que tengo para decirles no es nada alentador, ella está muy cambiada, simplemente no es ella, es un cadáver que camina, la están torturando- dije con tristeza.

-Cuéntanos todo Jacob, necesito saber qué pasa con ella- pidió Edward con la voz cargada de dolor.

-Ella no sabe si está muerta o está viva, atacó a su enfermera, una tal Irina y un imbécil llamado Alec la drogó para que tuviera convulsiones artificiales, se estuvo retorciendo de dolor en el suelo mucho rato, luego el idiota de Volturi pidió que la sedaran; ella está mal, sus ojos están apagados, su piel mas pálida que de costumbre, tiene el cabello opaco y vi unas cicatrices en las sienes, creo que le están practicando electrochoques- conté espantado de lo que yo mismo decía.

-¿Irina dijiste?- preguntó Alice.

-Creo que el nombre de la enfermera no es importante ahora- dije restándole importancia.

-Si importa Jacob, si ella está junto a Bella le hará la vida imposible, Irina la odia y lo peor de todo fue que yo le conté mi historia con Bella como si fuera una hazaña romántica de cuentos de hadas- se reprochó Edward.

-Esa perra… hay que arrancarle los ojos, bien por Bella si la atacó, se lo merecía- aportó la Barbie.

-Estoy creyendo que Bella no la atacó, quizás Irina inventó todo para que castigaran a Bella- dedujo Edward.

-De todas maneras yo sé lo que quiere Irina y soy capaz de todo por ver a Bella fuera de ese lugar- dijo el chico tomando sus llaves que descansaban en una mesita de centro y salió de la casa sin dar explicaciones y llevándose el pañuelo de Bella.

-Llevaba toda la mañana aquí llorando en la habitación de Bella y ahora va a condenarse de por vida para que Bella sea libre, es realmente admirable- musitó Alice sentándose en el lugar que Edward dejó disponible.

-¿Qué fue a hacer?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Creo que fue a pedirle matrimonio a Irina a cambio de la libertad de Bella, va a atarse a una mujer que no ama para que mi amiga deje de ser torturada- Explicó Alice limpiándose una lagrima que caía por su rostro de duende.

**(Edward P.O.V)**

Pensé que cuando Irina había amenazado a Bella era una simple amenaza infantil, no que algún día la iba a cumplir, quizás que cosas le hacía a ella estando allí, de seguro fue corriendo a contarle a Aro de mi relación con Bella, y este le había dado el trabajo de vigilarla al saber que Irina lo que menos quería era ayudar a Bella.

Pero si ella había iniciado todo esto ella lo tendría que solucionar, conduje como un loco hasta el apartamento en donde se estaba quedando con su hermana, me estacioné en donde primero pillé y subí las escaleras corriendo sin importarme que ellas vivieran en un decimo piso.

Una muy entusiasta Kate me abrió, se veía totalmente ajena a la situación y a la vez algo sorprendida por mi presencia.

-A qué hora llega tu hermana- exigí saber.

-¿Edward que pasa?, me estas asustando- expuso Kate.

-Bella está en un hospital psiquiátrico y tu hermana tiene mucho que ver- dije destilando odio hacia Irina.

-¿Sabes en que trabaja?- le pregunté a la pobre chica que ya estaba más que aterrada.

-Me dijo que en una guardería, cuida a un niño con problemas de autismo- respondió Kate muy segura de lo que decía.

-Irina es la enfermera de Bella, y en ese lugar ella la esta torturando, Bella está sufriendo y todo porque Irina le dijo a Aro lo que teníamos- le expliqué y los ojos de Kate se aguaron al instante.

-¿Pero por que lo hace?, ¿Qué gana?, por dios Irina porque eres tan cruel- sollozó Kate

-No vale la pena llorar por ella, pero de todas maneras te agradecería que fueras a dar un paseo cuando ella llegara y que no le digas nada de nuestra conversación, por favor sígueme el juego, es la única manea de sacar a Bella de allí- le pedí y ella asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

Montamos la típica escena de los dos amigos que juegan ajedrez mientras comen pizza, Irina llegó y le sorprendió mi presencia, Kate tomó su abrigo y salió como le dije.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita Edward?- preguntó cínicamente.

-Sé lo de tu trabajo, sé que tú tienes a Bella y quiero saber que tengo que hacer para que ella quede libre- dije sin rodeos.

-Sabes lo que quiero Edward- dijo ella en un intento de sonar seductora.

-si me caso contigo quiero saber en cuanto tiempo liberarías a Bella y como lo harías- exigí saber.

-Muy simple mi querido Edward, soy la enfermera de Bella, puedo mentirle a Aro sobre sus avances y además al saber Aro de nuestra boda su interés en Bella decaería porque tú ya no podrías estar con ella y su venganza estúpida quedaría cubierta, el hijo del hombre que mas odia unido a mi- explicó con una sonrisa perversa.

-Lo encuentro denigrante, ni siquiera te importa casarte con alguien que no te ama- le espeté enojado.

-Exacto, no me importa, pero finalmente serás mío- concluyó acercando sus asquerosos labios a los míos que ni de lejos se parecían a los de Bella. No eran tan suaves ni tan cálidos ni tan delicados al besar, Irina me causaba asco, pero debía unirme a esa víbora asquerosa para conseguir la libertad de la mujer que amo.

-Por cierto amor, tienes que darme un anillo- pidió Irina cínicamente.

Aun llevaba el anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes que pretendía darle a Bella en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, pero no iba a dárselo a Irina, para mi Isabela había una joya delicada, fina y transparente; para Irina abría alguna baratija vulgar.

-Mañana te daré tu tan ansiado anillo, pero ni creas que te daré todo el tiempo del mundo para que organices una boda enorme, será algo sencillo, con pocos invitados y lo más pronto posible- le dije cansado.

-En una semana y media podría ser, con la mudanza perdí mi identificación y sabes que no nos pueden casar ante la ley sin ese documento- dijo para luego largarse a reír.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para extender la estadía de Bella en aquel lugar, estaba seguro.

-Saca tu maldita identificación cuanto antes y luego me avisas cuando la tengas, por mientras iré preparando la boda civil, contactaré un juez para que vaya a casarnos a mi casa- dije saliendo del departamento de Irina dando un portazo.


	15. Pequeños detalles

Capitulo quince: pequeños detalles.

**(Jacob P.O.V)**

Bella iba a salir libre hoy quizás, a mas tardar mañana, pero cuando saliera iba a ser tremendamente infeliz, Iba a ver a Edward casado con Irina, nuevamente iba a sufrir, ¿Y que podía hacer yo?, simplemente nada. En otros tiempos yo habría estado feliz de verla lejos de él, mi amor por ella era enfermizo, pero ahora era todo muy distinto, por fin había comprendido que el único amor que era correcto sentir por ella era el de amigos, y como su amigo me sentía completamente impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella, solo ir a visitarla escondido a ese hospital y preparar el terreno para que la noticia no le cayera tan mal. Siempre uno estaría libre y el otro cautivo, ahora Bella gozaría de su libertad y Edward estaría atado a aquella rubia malvada.

Aquellas dos semanas se habían cumplido, había recibido una invitación de Edward a su boda, en aquel corto tiempo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, quizás era porque la misma mujer nos unía en cierto modo, quizás era porque yo era el único que podía verla y decirle algo sobre su estado, pero por muy amigo suyo que fuera no iba a ir a su boda, Bella me necesitaba, ese mismo día tenía que ir al hospital a terminar mi trabajo y con algo de suerte podría verla, contarle del sacrificio que estaba haciendo su novio y que también saldría libre.

Conduje por las calles de Seattle con calma, no me emocionaba el ver a mi amiga en tan deplorables condiciones, llegué en un tiempo considerable, Aro Volturi no se encontraba ya que había sido invitado a una boda, como me había dicho Alec, el tipo que él dejó a cargo. Como el otro tipo era más tonto y despreciable que Aro, yo tuve todo el hospital para recorrerlo solo y sin la supervisión de nadie, caminé directo hacia la habitación de Bella pero ella no estaba, hice parecer como que estaba trabajando pero en realidad la estaba buscando en cada pasillo, en cada corredor, en cada habitación.

La encontré finalmente junto a esa enfermera que se hacía llamar Sue, la única que la trataba bien, estaban ambas en los jardines del hospital, sentadas en una banca, Bella tenía en sus rodillas un pequeño gatito negro el cual acariciaba como si fuera una delicada pieza de cristal; me dirigí a ellas con el propósito de pedirle ayuda a Sue para sacar a Isabella de ahí ahora que había poca seguridad debido a la boda de Irina con Edward.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- me preguntó la mujer cuando me senté en la misma banca junto a ellas.

-Si, vengo a llevarme a la señorita- dije con determinación consiguiendo que Bella levantara su mirada y me viera.

-Sue, me mentiste, si estoy en el cielo, he sido buena y dios me ha enviado un ángel que me sacará de aquí- dijo Bella con voz soñadora.

-Joven, usted no sabe lo que dice, ella está muy enferma, tiene esquizofrenia, debe seguir un tratamiento- explico Sue tratando de hacerme entender.

-Señora, Bella es mi amiga, a ella aquí la están maltratando, yo puedo dar fe de que ella no está loca y que no tiene esquizofrenia- le respondí a la mujer.

-cariño, ¿conoces a este joven?- le preguntó Sue a Bella.

-Si, Jacob es mi amigo, Jacob perdóname si no fui lo que tú querías que fuera, Jacob llévame con Edward, quiero verlo, sácame de aquí- dijo Bella claramente mas alterada.

-No puedo sacarte así como así Bella, tu firmaste un papel en donde le cedes todos los derechos a Aro volturi, es el único que puede autorizar que te saquen de aquí, pero Edward está haciendo algo, él va a lograr que Aro te libere- le dije esperanzado.

-¿Qué está haciendo Edward?-preguntó inocentemente Bella y ahí me sentí como basura ante lo que iba a contarle, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, debía contárselo.

-Edward se va a casar con Irina esta misma tarde, luego tú serás libre y estarás fuera de este hospital para locos- le expliqué y ella se refugió en los brazos de Sue para llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué a mí me pasa esto?, yo lo amo Jacob maldita sea yo lo amo- sollozó Bella.

-si sé que lo amas pero nada podemos hacer, Edward lo hace para que te liberen, aunque me cueste decirlo él también te ama, por eso se casa con la hiena, porque quiere que tú seas libre- expuse para que ella se sintiera mejor.

-Yo no le firmé ningún papel a Aro, a mi me trajeron acá, Alec me durmió para traerme aquí, no me dan mis medicinas y me drogan, veo todo raro Jacob, todo me da vueltas- indicó Bella y algo en mi se encendió, ahora todo cambiaba, y para fortuna nuestra ella se encontraba secuestrada y teniendo un padre policía.

-Bella, me iré un momento, pero prometo que te sacaré de aquí y que iremos juntos a impedir que Edward se case con la víbora de Irina, te la encargo Sue, la necesito lúcida-dije y salí corriendo rumbo a mi coche, ahí tenía mi teléfono celular, necesitaba llamar a Charlie y que él moviera sus contactos.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento me subí al coche y llame a Charlie, le expliqué la situación con lujo de detalles, me dijo que le diera media hora para hacer unas llamadas y movilizar a la policía de Seattle, ya que como él era el jefe de la policía de Forks no podía hacer nada, pero que de todas maneras viajaría para estar con su hija. Charlie no se tardó ni cinco minutos en responderme, me dijo que había mandado al jefe de policía de Seattle que era muy amigo suyo junto con los policías suficientes como para meter a Aro volturi y a sus cómplices en la cárcel.

Los policías llegaron, me bastó decirles mi nombre para que me acompañaran, el primero en caer fue Alec, el anestesista que había dormido a Bella para facilitar el secuestro, luego cayó Jane, quien hizo la fraudulenta llamada que llevó a Bella al secuestro. Después de aquello logré cumplirle mi promesa a Bella, Sue le había dado de comer y la había hecho beber mucha agua para limpiar su sistema, envolví a mi amiga con mi chaqueta y la subí en mi auto, le expliqué al Jefe que su secuestrados y su principal cómplice se encontraban en la ciudad, en una boda para ser más precisos y fue allí a donde nos dirigimos.

**(Edward P.O.V)**

Desde que conocí a Bella que había soñado con este día, el de verla de blanco caminando a mi encuentro, pero quién ocuparía su lugar era un ser detestable, lo haces por Bella Edward, me recordé, solo por ella era capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad, luego Bella podría olvidarse de mí, estar al lado de alguien más, quizás junto a Jacob, él si podría hacerla feliz, ya habían sido novios una vez y su relación no había funcionando debido a la inmadurez de ambos, ahora eran adultos, ahora si tendrían un futuro.

-¿Estas listo hijo?- me preguntó mi padre.

-Sabes que nunca estaré listo, pero agradezco que estés aquí brindándome tu apoyo- le respondí.

-Tranquilo Edward, sé porque lo haces y lo encuentro muy noble pero aun puedes negarte, el matrimonio es para toda la vida y se basa en el amor, nunca serás feliz al lado de alguien a quien no amas- dijo mi padre palmeando mi espalda.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo, siempre pensé que el día que usara ese traje negro sería el mejor día de mi vida, pero lejos de parecer mi boda parecía mi funeral.

-Ella puede morir allí dentro, la maltratan, la drogan, la castigan, ella es muy buena para merecer eso y si está en mis manos ayudarla lo haré- expuse.

-Bueno hijo, es tu decisión, recuerda que aquí estamos con tu madre y tus amigos para apoyarte hoy y siempre- indicó Carlisle dejándome solo en mi habitación, miré por la ventana y ahí estaban todos, Jasper con su novia, Aquel grandote musculoso que se había transformado en uno de mis mejores amigos, Emmett, junto a Rosalie, también estaba Kate con una expresión de tristeza en su mirada siendo consolada por un chico que no sabía cómo se llamaba, Jacob faltaba, pero él ya me había dicho que no iba a ver cómo me ponía la soga al cuello, prefería ir a visitar a Bella.

Bajé las escaleras y me situé junto al juez a esperar por mi condena, toda una vida junto a Irina, sin querer pensé en Tanya, si ella siguiera viva sin dudas estaría sentada en la banca junto a su hermana Kate, yo me estaría casando con Bella e Irina estaría en algún otro lugar haciéndole la vida imposible a alguien más.

Irina se había tardado un poco en bajar pero al fin había llegado, caminaba por el jardín con Aro Volturi del brazo vestida de blanco y con su cabello rubio adornado por algunas flores que habían tenido que morir para embellecer su malvada cabeza.

-Recuerda el trato Cullen- dijo Aro una vez que dejó a Irina junto a mí, ella solo sonreía, por fin se había salido con la suya, había logrado separarme de Bella.

El juez iba a empezar con la ceremonia, mi tortura personal, sacó aquel librito con las palabras que tenía que decir y comenzó a leer, explicaba lo que era un matrimonio, cuáles eran mis derechos y mis deberes, lo que se espera de un esposo y de una esposa, etc.

-Y si hay alguien que conozca de un motivo para que esta unión no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el juez y yo recé internamente para que apareciera alguien que lograra salvarme.

-Por favor Tanya, desde el cielo ayúdame- murmuré.

-bien, como no hay nadie podemos continuar- dijo el juez, iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Alto!, Ellos no pueden casarse, La "señorita Denali" tiene causas pendientes con la justicia- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida por mí, gracias Santa Tanya, te haré un altar.

Mi Bella estaba allí, vistiendo una bata de hospital, con su cabello enmarañado y sus pies descalzos y heridos, estaba más delgada, más pálida y se veía débil, tanto que Jacob la sujetaba por la cintura; la acompañaban muchos policías, varios de ellos apresaron a Aro Volturi.

-Aquí tenemos al secuestrador, ¿Sabias que privar a alguien de su libertad se clasifica como secuestro?, te pudrirás en la cárcel viejo- dijo un policía bastante enfadado.

-¿Usted es la señorita Irina Denali?- preguntó otro policía antes de que Irina saliera corriendo pero yo fui más rápido y logré sujetarla por el vestido.

-Que hiciste Irina, ¡Que hiciste que te persigue la justicia!- bramé exasperado.

-Mató a Tanya, ella me lo confesó, puso veneno en el agua con la que tomaba sus pastillas por la noche, luego se deshizo de los medicamentos y todos pensaron que se suicidó- dijo Bella caminando hacia mí.

-¡Cállate estúpida, Cállate!, no le creas Edward, está loca, ¡Estuvo en un hospital psiquiátrico!, está mintiendo- lloriqueó Irina.

-Lo siento señorita, queda detenida por el homicidio de Tanya Denali y por ser cómplice en el secuestro de Isabella Swan- dijo un policía mientras esposaban a Irina y se la llevaban a una patrulla.

Estábamos a una distancia tan corta, caminé hacia ella y por primera vez en tanto tiempo la estreché entre mis brazos, se sentía tan bien su calidez, seguía oliendo a fresas a pesar de haber estado en aquel horrible lugar, por fin la pesadilla se había acabado, nuestros amigos se acercaban a nosotros y Bella lloraba de felicidad al tenernos a todos reunidos, solo algo andaba mal, Kate no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de aquel misterioso chico, Bella me hizo una seña para que fuera con Kate y yo le hice caso.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?- pregunté y ella levantó su rostro bañado por las lágrimas hacia mí.

-Irina, ella mato a Tanya, y yo que pensaba que se había suicidado, ¡como pudo matar a su propia hermana!- sollozó Kate.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo te cuidaré ahora- le dijo el muchacho.

-¿Y quién eres tú qué dices que la cuidaras?- pregunté en plan de hermano mayor.

-Garrett, somos amigos de la universidad, tranquilo hombre, soy incapaz de hacerle daño a esta chica- dijo el chico honestamente.

Más tranquilo volví con Bella quien estaba siendo interrogada por mi padre sobre su condición médica.

-No es por incomodarte Bella pero debo internarte en un hospital, debo hacerte muchos exámenes y limpiar tu sistema de toda esa cochinada que te dio Aro, además quiero verificar que los electrochoques no hayan dañado tu cerebro- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Otro hospital?, no quiero, por favor no- sollozó Bella, la envolví en mis brazos para reconfortarla y besé su frente.

-Estaré todo el tiempo contigo amor, no te dejaré sola ni un segundo- le aseguré

-Está bien, pero por favor quisiera pasar a mi casa a darme una ducha y en el hospital quiero vestir mi propia ropa, nada mas de batas horrorosas, también quiero estar con mi gatito- exigió Bella haciendo reír a Carlisle.

-No tengo objeción con eso, además estarás pocos días, una semana como máximo, luego te daré una larga licencia para que vayas de vacaciones con Edward, ambos necesitan un poco de sol, arena y mar- dijo Carlisle dejando a Bella más tranquila.

Vi a Jacob a lo lejos, me acerqué a él, debía agradecerle por haberla traído de vuelta a mi vida.

-Es una chica muy fuerte, debe amarte mucho para haber soportado semejante tortura- dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio.

-Quiero darte las gracias Jacob, por lo que has hecho, le has salvado la vida y me has salvado a mí de paso- dije sinceramente.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, cuídala e invítame a la boda, a esta si iré- confesó Jacob saliendo del lugar y dejándome solo en aquella banca.

**(Bella P.O.V)**

Por fin la pesadilla se había terminado, estaba entre los brazos de Edward nuevamente rumbo a mi casa, aunque aun no podría dormir en mi propia cama, tendría que estar una semana en el hospital en donde trabajaba Edward para que Carlisle me hiciera exámenes, ojalá toda mi anterior terapia no se haya ido a la basura con la intromisión de Aro, aunque lo más probable es que así haya sido porque aun todo me daba vueltas, habíamos hecho una pequeña parada y Edward había comprado para mi tres botellas de agua y un paquete de galletitas saladas para que comiera por el camino, mi estomago había rugido muy fuerte y además necesitaba "limpiar mi sangre" de todos esos químicos que me habían inyectado en el psiquiátrico.

Al llegar a casa ya me había bebido y comido todo y aun seguía sintiendo hambre, por fortuna en el coche también venían Esme y Carlisle, los que muy amablemente se ofrecieron a cocinarme algo nutritivo mientras yo tomaba mi tan ansiada ducha; como me sentía un poco extraña las chicas me ayudaron luego que salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello goteando.

-No me preguntes como lo supe, simplemente pensé que lo necesitarías- dijo Alice poniendo un pequeño bolso sobre mi cama.

-La duende empacó algunos pijamas y ropa cómoda, ya sabes, ella y sus presentimientos- acotó Rosalie mientras secaba mi cabello con el secador.

-También hay un bolso grande en donde podemos meter a tu gato, no nos dejarían entrar con él así como así, ya sabes que prohíben el ingreso de los animales- agregó Alice mostrándome a mi pobre gato que sacaba la cabeza desesperado por una abertura del bolso.

-Déjalo aquí Alice, confió en que ustedes lo cuidaran- dije mientras me ponía un poco del perfume que a Edward le gustaba.

-Vamos a tener que organizar mi boda de nuevo, llamé para cancelar todo el día que desapareciste, no me podía casar si me faltaba una de mis madrinas- expresó Rose.

-Emmm Rose, mis presentimientos me dijeron que tu madrina perdida iba a llegar justo a tiempo así que llamé nuevamente para avisar que la boda iba a como dé lugar, también mandé a coser nuestros vestidos de madrinas y tu vestido de novia está listo, así que creo que alguien se casa la próxima semana- dijo Alice en tono juguetón ganándose un abrazo por parte de Rosalie.

-Oh dios mío, esto es maravilloso, me voy a casar y ustedes dos estarán ahí, es como lo soñamos cuando niñas antes de que Bella se fuera y Alice empezara con sus predicciones extrañas- soltó Rosalie emocionada.

-Pero nosotras soñábamos una boda triple y hasta el momento la única con un anillo en el dedo eres tu Rosalie- indiqué.

Alice se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hablar, algo sabia ella y lo iba a confesar aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-Ya dinos que sabes Alice, me enferma cuando te regocijas sabiendo algo que nosotras no- dijo algo cansada Rose.

-¡Yo también tengo un anillo!- exclamó Alice y ambas nos fijamos en su mano, ahí estaba un anillo de oro con un zafiro resplandeciente como sus ojos.

-Eso no es todo Alice, tú sabes algo mas- la presionó Rosalie.

-Es que todo es muy maravilloso Bella, tu vuelves, yo tengo mi anillo, y bueno, si quieres saber el resto tienes que bajar- dijo Alice haciendo que dé un salto me levantase de mi asiento, me sentía muy mareada pero gracias a la ducha había podido quitarme algo del malestar que traía producto de aquellas cochinas medicinas.

Bajé con ayuda de las chicas, ninguna quería que me cayera, al pie de la escalera estaba esperándome Edward, se veía algo extraño, quizás nervioso; me ofreció su mano la que yo acepté gustosa, vi como metía una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahí estaban sus padres, Emmett con Jasper, las chicas y mi gato; Edward comenzó a arrodillarse, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo azul, sabía lo que se venía pero nunca creí que ese momento llegaría a mi vida, siempre lo vi tan lejano, como un sueño distante.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me darías el privilegio de ser mi esposa?- me preguntó mi príncipe mostrándome el más precioso anillo que hubiera visto, oro blanco, esmeraldas como sus ojos y diamantes.

Él se levantó hasta quedar a mi altura y buen momento que elegí para quedarme sin palabras, quería decirle que si, que quería unir mi vida a la de él pero las palabras no me salían y el estaba malinterpretando mi silencio, la única salida que me quedaba era lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, y eso fue lo que hice, nos fundimos en un beso en el que dejamos de ser dos para ser uno solo, sin importarnos que ahí estuvieran nuestros amigos y sus padres.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?-me preguntó a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza para luego llorar de alegría en su pecho.

-¿Por qué lloras amor?, ¿Acaso no es esto como lo deseabas?- me preguntó tiernamente.

-Es mucho mas Edward, es mucho más de lo que pueda llegar a imaginar- le respondí secándome la lagrimas con un pañuelo que Rose me pasó muy oportunamente. Edward deslizó por mi dedo el anillo, ahora mi vida estaba completa, mis sueños iban a hacerse realidad.

Mi padre llegó a la ciudad al día siguiente y mi mamá seguía viajando, en mi estadía en el hospital las chicas me contaban los últimos detalles de la boda triple, Alice nos había ocultado que en vez de diseñar los vestidos de madrinas había hecho tres vestidos de novia, los tres diferentes y nos había asegurado que nos iban a encantar.

Había venido el jefe de la policía de Seattle a tomar mi declaración por el asesinato de Tanya Denali y por mi secuestro, le dije todo lo que sabía sin omitir detalle alguno, Irina y Aro debía tener lo que se merecían, un largo tiempo tras las rejas.

Cada día me sentía mejor y con mas fuerzas, mi madre y Esme se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, aunque mi padre no lograba empatizar del todo con Edward, aun lo veía como "el imbécil que viene a quitarle a su niña". Gracias a dios Carlisle había dicho que mi tratamiento no se había visto alterado del todo pero aun así debía tomar vitaminas y hierro ya que en mi estancia en el infierno de Aro mi alimentación no había sido de las mejores.

Finalmente estuve menos de una semana hospitalizada y tuve tiempo para estar entre los brazos de Edward y la tortura de soportar la exaltación de Alice.

* * *

_**hola a todos!, cada vez nos acercamos mas al final, solo queda el final y el epilogo, quizas las actualizaciones sean mas lentas...se me acabaron las vacaciones en la universidad :'(, pero apenas tenga tiempo me pongo a escribir.**_

_**tambien hace muy poco subí un oneshot, se llama **_**"Historias en el Eclipse"**_** por si quieren leerlo**_

_**gracias por leer y por comentar**_

_**bye!**_


	16. Plenitud

Capitulo dieciséis: Plenitud

(Bella P.O.V)

Todo era como siempre lo soñamos, las tres habíamos decidido arreglarnos en la que fue nuestra casa y que ahora le habíamos dejado a Kate para que no siguiera recordando su estadía en el departamento con Irina, Kate vestida de un rosa pálido ayudaba a Rosalie con la cola de su vestido mientras que Alice caminaba de un lado a otro poniendo histérica a la señora Brandon y yo me encontraba entre mi madre y Esme quienes arreglaban mi cabello y mi maquillaje.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar Bella, no quiero a mi hija con ojeras negras en la iglesia- me reprendió Reneé al ver como temblaba mi labio inferior.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo como ayer?, cuando pasé a ser ante la ley la señora Cullen y solo tuve que usar uno de mis vestidos y poco maquillaje; ahora la boda por la iglesia "tenia" que ser grande, Alice y Rose lo querían así y a los chicos no les quedó otra más que acatar sus deseos. Por un momento me imaginé casándome con Edward en jeans y camisetas de algodón y una risa descomunal me invadió; las chicas se me quedaron mirando, ellas histerias y yo reía, que irónico.

-¿Podrías contarnos el chiste Bella?, anoche ni dormí por la boda, Emmett es tan infantil que temo que diga algún disparate en la iglesia- dijo Rose nerviosa mientras alisaba arrugas inexistentes en su vestido.

-No pasa nada Rose, es solo que el vestido es un poco incomodo- me quejé.

-No deberías quejarte mala amiga, ese vestido lo diseñé especialmente para ti, es el más cómodo de los tres, me imaginé que te quejarías, por eso el diseño- protestó Alice con falso enfado.

-¿Qué tan a menudo tienes que vestirte con una tonelada de tela blanca y vaporosa que se te enreda en las piernas y unos tacones mortales?- le formulé a Alice.

-Ya no te quejes Bella, somos dos novias neuróticas como para añadir una mas- intervino Rose arreglando el broche de cristal en su cabello.

-Edward y los demás están esperándolas chicas, yo debo irme, nos vemos allá- dijo Esme con su teléfono móvil en la mano saliendo de la casa.

El momento que nunca pensé que llegaría había llegado, Charlie me esperaba luciendo un esmoquin y Reneé se veía claramente emocionada; me di una última mirada en el espejo, mi vestido blanco parecía uno solo con mi piel, era como siempre lo soñé, con unos finos tirantes, el torso que se apegaba a mi cuerpo y la falda de tela vaporosa que caía desde mis caderas hasta el suelo; mi cabello era otra historia, se encontraba rizado y adornado por una sencilla tiara de brillantes que según Esme había pertenecido a la familia desde hace mucho y que si tenía una hija ella debía usarla cuando se casara. Ya entendía por qué Alice dijo que era el vestido mas cómodo de los tres; el de ella era más vaporoso que el mío y el de Rose tenía una cola de un tamaño considerable.

Íbamos cada una en un coche diferente, así lo habíamos planeado, primero iba Alice con su padre, luego venia yo con Charlie y después Rose con el señor Hale; Alice estratégicamente la dejó al último para que nadie tropezase con la cola de su vestido; nuestras madres habían partido con Esme y a medida que nos acercábamos a la iglesia mi nerviosismo aumentaba, mi corazón se aceleró cuando el coche se detuvo y vi bajar a Alice desde la ventanilla, mi padre me ayudó a bajar, los zapatos de taco alto no me hacían fácil mi misión de llegar ilesa al altar.

La marcha nupcial había comenzado a sonar, Alice iba delante mío del brazo de su padre, el señor Brandon claramente frenaba a su hija para que fuera con paso lento y no corriendo al encuentro de Jasper, yo temblaba como gelatina y tras echarle un vistazo rápido a Rose pude ver que fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada como queriéndole decir "no hagas nada estúpido".

Cuando finalmente Alice se ubicó junto a Jasper fue que pude ver a Edward, aquel hombre que ya era mío ante la ley, de pie junto al altar como un dios griego esperándome solo a mi; tuve que reprimir mis ganas de correr a sus brazos, se veía tan guapo en ese traje gris perlado con camisa blanca y pañuelo al cuello en vez de corbata, su cabello lucia despeinado como siempre pero se notaban unos fallidos intentos por peinarlo, definitivamente lo amaba, más que a mi propia vida.

-Bien Cullen, ya lo sabes, o me cuidas a mi princesa o te vacio la pistola- le dijo Charlie cuando me dejó junto a él.

-¡Papá!- lo reprendí, ¿Cómo se le ocurría amenazarlo de esa forma?

-Era broma Cullen, solo sean felices- dijo mi padre antes de ir a ubicarse junto a Reneé.

-Te ves irresistiblemente hermosa hoy Isabella- me susurró Edward al oído haciéndome estremecer.

-Y usted se ve muy guapo doctor Cullen- le dije siguiendo su juego, aun quedaba tiempo, Rose se estaba ubicando junto a Emmett y el señor Hale le estaba advirtiendo en su afán de padre sobreprotector.

-Soy un hombre casado ante la ley señorita, no debería decirme esas cosas- continuó Edward.

-Su esposa no tiene por que saberlo- le dije antes de que el sacerdote nos llamara la atención y comenzara con la ceremonia.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Edward tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme pero solo logró que mis latidos se aceleraran más y todo me diera vueltas, maldije internamente a los nuevos medicamentos que me recetó Carlisle, estaba experimentando todos los efectos secundarios justo en mi boda.

Alice ya había dado el sí, ella y Jasper se besaban mientras todos los aplaudían, el sacerdote se acercó a nosotros, solo esperaba que esta vez las palabras si salieran de mi boca.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿quieres recibir a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- le preguntó el sacerdote a Edward; él me dedico una sonrisa antes de volverse a él.

-Si, acepto- respondió Edward con lo que yo solté un suspiro de alivio.

- y tu Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres recibir a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?- me preguntó.

Esta vez las dudas se habían quedado atrás junto con las inseguridades, yo merecía estar al lado de aquel hombre tan maravilloso, entrelacé mi mano con la suya antes de hablar.

-Si, acepto- dije con seguridad.

Ambos nos pusimos los anillos y Edward depositó un beso en mi mano, ahora si era su esposa en todos los aspectos, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Bella Swan, la chica que repudiaba todo contacto humano ahora era Bella Cullen, la esposa de un psiquiatra?

-El novio puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote y Edward acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente haciendo todos mis sueños realidad.

Miré a mí alrededor, la nueva señora Whitlock abrazaba a Jasper con una gran sonrisa, Rosalie pronunciaba sus votos y yo me encontraba entre los brazos del que ahora era mi esposo.

A la salida Alice insistió en lanzar el ramo, el de Rose lo atrapó Kate, la cual luego fue atrapada en el efusivo abrazo de Garrett; Alice lanzó el suyo, el que cayó a manos de Austin, mi compañero de edición; iba a lanzar el mío pero Edward me tomó del brazo y me alejó de la multitud.

-¿Qué pasa?, debo lanzar mi ramo- le dije extrañada ante su actitud.

-Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir contigo antes de ir a la fiesta- me respondió Edward.

-¡Hey Eddie! Podrías esperar a la noche para hacer cositas con Bella- nos gritó Emmett ganándose una reprimenda de parte de Rosalie.

Edward le levantó el dedo del medio, definitivamente estuvo compartiendo mucho tiempo con el oso gigante cuando no estuve.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté un tanto curiosa.

-Necesito presentarte a alguien- me respondió abriéndome la puerta de su Volvo.

Edward conducía muy rápido, se estaba alejando bastante de Seattle; ya estaba atardeciendo, un hombre estaba cerrando un enorme portón a lo que Edward se bajó inmediatamente del coche a hablar con él y luego de unas breves palabras vino por mí.

Una vez dentro del lugar me percaté de en donde estaba, era un cementerio, ¿Qué pretendía Edward trayéndome a un cementerio?

-Aquí es- dijo Edward y me fijé en la tumba sobre la cual estaba parada.

"_Tanya Denali, amada hija, hermana y amiga."_

-Necesitaba cerrar un ciclo Bella, cada vez estoy más convencido que ella te puso en mi camino y hoy vine a darle las gracias por eso- me explicó Edward.

-Creo que ahora con Irina en la cárcel y Kate viviendo con Garrett podrá descansar en paz- acoté dejando mi ramo de novia en su tumba.

-Ahora puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que ella no se suicidó por mi culpa y que me ha recompensado poniendo en mi destino a una mujer tan buena como tú, Tanya desde el cielo sigue siendo una buena amiga- comentó Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la fiesta antes que la señora Whitlock nos despelleje vivos- sugirió mi esposo tomándome de la mano para salir del cementerio.

Co la manera de conducir de Edward llegamos en tiempo record, él tenía razón, Alice nos miraba reprobatoriamente, y más a mí, como buscando si había arruinado el hermoso vestido que ella había diseñado. Seguimos todos los ritos típicos de una boda, el brindis, el vals, partimos el pastel y luego las tres cansadísimas de tanto ajetreo nos sentamos en unas sillas para platicar.

-Con Jazz iremos a Paris, ¡la capital de la moda chicas!- chilló Alice

-Jasper quiere ir a Francia por Napoleón, no por las camisas caras y chaquetas de diseñador- acotó Rose.

-Da lo mismo, iremos a Paris- volvió a chillar Alice.

-Con Emmett iremos a Italia, ahí están los Ferrari y sus pizzas- contó Rosalie.

Yo no tenía idea de adónde iba a llevarme Edward, todos sabían menos yo, incluso las chicas, pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla, Edward me cargaba gentilmente hasta el coche dado que yo no quería caminar con esas trampas mortales, iríamos a su casa, la que ahora era nuestra, nos cambiaríamos, tomaríamos nuestro equipaje que entre Esme y Reneé empacaron y abordaríamos un avión rumbo a no sé dónde.

Cuando nos subimos al avión ocupé el hombro de Edward como almohada, tenía mucho sueño y además el día había sido bastante agitado, solo unas horas después fui consciente de que él también se había quedado dormido porque había dejado de acariciar mi cabello. Ambos despertamos en el atardecer de un país extraño, solo supe donde estaba cuando me bajé del avión, Edward me había traído a Brasil.

-¿Qué hacemos en Brasil Edward?- le pregunté extrañada ante su elección.

-Vamos a Isla Esme, y no me mires así, fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre cuando nací yo- explicó Edward mi pregunta no formulada sobre porque una isla tiene el mismo nombre que su mamá.

Llegamos a un pequeño puerto, Edward cargó nuestro equipaje dentro del yate y luego me ayudó a subir en él. El clima era cálido y los colores anaranjados del crepúsculo sobre el mar eran hermosos, era todo demasiado romántico.

Cuando llegamos a la isla fue mas menos la misma rutina, anclar el yate, bajar el equipaje y luego caminar de la mano por la arena rumbo a la única casa que había en la isla.

Edward traía la camisa algo abierta, lo que me daba una vista bastante buena de su muy bien formado pecho, no pude evitar que mis labios recorrieran su cuello antes de llegar a su boca, después de todo ya era su esposa, ahora no podía alejarme.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Bella?, podemos esperar- sugirió Edward siendo inconsecuente con lo que decía por la manera en que sus labios besaban mis hombros.

Si bien aun no me daban el alta médica por mi enfermedad y el tacto humano me causaba cierto rechazo, Edward era historia aparte, él con un solo tacto podía transportarme hacia la luna y mas allá, confiaba en él más que en cualquier persona, más que en mi misma y el amor que le tenía era inmensamente grande. Estaba viviendo la típica situación romántica que solo pasa en las telenovelas, le estaba entregando mi pureza al hombre que amaba, era nuestra primera vez y ambos nos demostrábamos con cada toque, con cada beso cuanto nos amábamos, la ropa de repente se convirtió en un estorbo y fue el sentir toda mi piel en contacto con la suya lo que hizo darme cuenta que ya no necesitaba medicamentos para permitirme la cercanía con alguien, el amor de Edward me había sanado, esa noche junto a él había dejado de ser Bella la intocable.

-Te amo- dijo mientras yo dormitaba con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

-Yo también te amo Edward- le respondí abrazándome más a él.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida entre sus caricias, desperté al día siguiente con la cabeza en una almohada, el olor del café recién hecho hizo que me levantara, tomé la camisa de Edward que estaba en el piso vergonzosamente sin algunos botones y me la puse, lo vi vistiendo solo unos shorts mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Quiere algo en especial la señora Cullen?- preguntó sonriéndome desde la cocina.

-Quiero tus labios en los míos- le respondí robándole un beso.

-Si seguimos así se me va a quemar el desayuno, además no sabes lo que provocas en mi vistiendo mi ropa- señaló para besarme brevemente para seguir con el desayuno.

Comimos rápidamente porque Edward me había ilusionado con enseñarme a nadar en aquellas aguas cristalinas y cálidas y además porque queríamos recorrer la isla y tener otra de nuestras "sesiones de besos".

Fui a la habitación a cambiarme pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi lo que mi madre y mi suegra habían empacado para mi, ¿tan desesperadas estaban por tener un nieto?, había mucha lencería francesa de encaje, bikinis algo pequeños, vestidos cortos y ¡un solo bendito jeans!, como andar con pantalones no me iba a ayudar a aprender a nadar saqué un bikini azul y sobre él me puse un vestido del mismo color, tomé una toalla de playa, mi bloqueador solar y salí a encontrarme con Edward.

La vida no podía ser más hermosa, cada día era mejor que el anterior pero no podía evitar cuestionarme si iba a ser todo así, algún día Aro Volturi saldría de prisión y Irina no se quedaría atrás, nada es para siempre, algún día tendría que luchar por Edward de nuevo.

-¿Algo que te preocupe amor?- preguntó Edward.

-Nada- le mentí mientras dejaba que pusiera bloqueador solar en mi espalda.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Bella, ¿Nuestra nueva cercanía te afecta en algo?- me preguntó; me voltee a ver su expresión, lucia torturado y culpable, como si creyera que él tenía que ver con mi preocupación.

-No tiene nada que ver eso Edward, me gusta estar a tu lado, es solo… que me pregunto si tanta felicidad podrá durar para siempre- dije acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-Amor, tu ya estas casi sanada, estamos casados y disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, ¿Qué puede ir mal?- cuestionó Edward.

-Que Irina y Aro salgan de prisión- confesé finalmente.

Edward se largó a reír, lucia tan despreocupado, tan tranquilo y feliz…

-Ellos no saldrán nunca Bella, mi papá me llamó hace poco y me contó que a Irina la condenaron por el asesinato de Tanya y por tu secuestro, y Aro… aparte de tu secuestro tiene varias irregularidades a cuestas, malos tratos a sus pacientes y créeme, no eres la única a la que metieron en ese hospital contra su voluntad- me explicó Edward.

-Entonces… ¿No van a molestarnos jamás?- pregunté un poco más tranquila.

-No Bella, Irina tiene cadena perpetua y Aro arriesga más de cincuenta años, ambos morirán en prisión- dijo Edward devolviéndome la tranquilidad.

Con algo más de paz me dediqué a disfrutar del sol junto con Edward, la luna de miel me había sentado bien, mi piel tenía un tono más dorado, ya no estaba tan pálida como un fantasma y además Edward bronceado se veía sumamente irresistible, pero todo tiene que terminar alguna vez, tuvimos que volver a nuestra ciudad y a nuestros trabajos, pero era agradable llegar a casa y tener a alguien con quien compartir tus experiencias del día; En el trabajo todos decían que se me veía más feliz, ¿y cómo no estarlo si era la esposa del hombre más maravilloso de la tierra?

-Revisé tu expediente, el que estaba en la oficina de Jasper- dijo Edward mientras cenábamos.

-¿y por qué?, ¿algo va mal conmigo?- le pregunté algo extrañada.

-Fue solo curiosidad, en una sesión le dijiste que tu vida seria perfecta si tuvieras un esposo, una casa, un perro, un gato y un hijo- me respondió sin restarle atención a su cena.

-Mi vida es perfecta ahora Edward- le dije totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

-Ve a la cochera, luego seguimos comiendo- ordenó para luego levantarse de la mesa y tomar mi mano e ir a la cochera.

Fui con él aunque no sabía que pretendía, encendió la luz y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un pequeño cachorrito de pelaje esponjoso y dorado con una cinta azul atada en su cuello.

-No es de raza, sé que no querías que gastase dinero en algún regalo, por eso lo adopté de un albergue de animales, dijeron que no crecería mucho, espero que a Bigotes no le moleste el nuevo integrante de la familia- Expresó Edward divertido.

Tomé al pequeñín entre mis brazos y esté lamió mi mejilla, -Te llamaras Rabito- le dije al perro.

-Si, tiene la cola un poco corta, pero ahora tienes al esposo, la casa, el perro y el gato, solo te falta el hijo- concluyó Edward.

-Si, tienes razón, pero no hay nada que nueve meses no puedan solucionar- dije poniendo a mi cachorro en el suelo y dejando a Edward pálido de la impresión.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**bueno chicas...este es el fin, aun falta el epilogo, lo sé cuando lo suba pq la universidad no me da tiempo**

**gracias por sus comentarios y por leer...y la ultima frase de Bella...saquen sus propias conclusiones, se los dejo a su imaginacion, en el epilogo se sabran mas cosas**

**bye!**


	17. Epilogo

Epílogo

**(Edward P.O.V)**

Era reconfortante estar acostado en aquella cómoda cama, arropado por las suaves sabanas y envuelto en la delicada fragancia de mi esposa, si, era reconfortante todo eso después de un largo día de trabajo, pero lo que definitivamente no era buena señal era sentir las pequeñas manos de Bella recorrer ansiosas mi pecho. Mi actuación del "Edward cansado y dormido" era digna de un premio Oscar, no iba a abrir por ningún motivo mis ojos, no iba a sumergirme en la calidez de sus orbes marrón chocolate ni en los deseos de besar sus labios de fresa, seguiría dormido y ella se olvidaría de su capricho.

Como yo no se lo estaba haciendo fácil empezó con la artillería pesada, comenzó a besarme detrás de la oreja, sus manos ahora delineaban el contorno de mis brazos, pero yo estaba firme en mi posición, no cedería, por hoy me tocaba dormir.

-Está bien Edward, estas cansado, puedo ir yo- me susurró para luego dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

No sabía si era buena idea dejarla levantarse de la cama, pero estaba tan cansado y tan cómodo que preferí seguir haciéndome el dormido, mi plan duró muy poco, un gemido de dolor de Bella me alertó, si algo odiaba en esta vida era que ella sufriera.

-Bella vuelve a la cama, yo voy- dije levantándome y viendo como ella acunaba su prominente barriga como tratando de proteger al bebé que se desarrollaba en ella.

-¿Qué se te antoja hoy a las… 3:15 de la mañana?- le pregunté con sarcasmo viendo la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche.

-Helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate y una galleta- dijo ella como una niña ilusionada por tener a su primera muñeca.

Fui hasta la cocina a preparar el postre que Bella quería, el cansancio me estaba matando; después de que Aro Volturi se fuera del hospital muchas cosas pasaron, el colegio médico nombró a mi padre como el director del hospital y a mí me dejaron a cargo del psiquiátrico en donde Volturi se dedicaba a torturar a sus pacientes, el normalizar la situación me estaba costando mucho trabajo, tuve que contratar a personal médico nuevo y mandar a sacar todos esos implementos de torturas; ahora teníamos salas de dibujo, de música, jardines más grandes y funcionarios más amables.

Estaba feliz con mi trabajo, y feliz con mi matrimonio, Bella era lo que siempre soñé y sentía que mi amor por ella había aumentado cuando me informo de aquella manera tan sutil que iba a ser padre, pero ella era tan frágil como un cristal después de todo, un día en su trabajo se desmayó mientras bajaba las escaleras, rodó casi un piso provocándose graves daños, Alice la había traído al hospital en donde me notificaron que había perdido gran parte del liquido amniótico y era posible que nuestro bebé no naciera.

Pero su anhelo por ser madre era más grande que su fragilidad, el médico le ordenó reposo absoluto, no podía levantarse de la cama si quería que nuestro bebé naciera y es por eso que ahora me encontraba complaciendo sus antojos nocturnos como tantas veces, por lo menos ahora se le había antojado algo que si teníamos en la nevera y no como la semana pasada que quiso comer pizza y hamburguesas a las cuatro de la mañana.

Subí con su postre, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama y no pude evitar reír cuando la vi saborearse mientras le acercaba la copa con helado.

Ella comió su postre con suma rapidez y dejó la copa vacía en su mesita de noche, sentí nuevamente sus manos recorrer mi pecho, esta vez si iba lograr hacerme el dormido, no iba a sucumbir ante sus caricias.

-Gracias Edward- me susurró al oído y después dejó un beso en mi mejilla, apagó la luz de su mesita de noche y se acurrucó junto a mí y ahora conocedor de que ella estaba satisfecha y cansada y por tanto se iba a quedar dormida me acomodé junto a ella y me dormí.

Desperté con el amanecer, Bella seguía acurrucada a mí, irónicamente con el embarazo se había vuelto más dependiente del tacto humano, necesitaba que siempre hubiera alguien con ella y por sobre todo demandaba más cariño de mí que de alguna otra persona.

Me salí con cuidado de la cama para no despertarla, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí velozmente para prepararle el desayuno a Bella y evitar que se levantase; cuando salí del baño la encontré de pie en la habitación, se veía asustada y acunaba a su vientre tratando de buscar consuelo en él.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que aun falta- murmuraba una y otra vez desesperada.

Mi vista viajó desde su vientre hasta sus pantalones del pijama completamente mojados y las gotitas que habían en el suelo, Bella ahogó un gemido de dolor y yo automáticamente me acerqué a ella para tomarla entre mis brazos.

-Edward tu dijiste que faltaba un mes más- musitó mientras yo la depositaba en la cama.

-El parto pudo haberse adelantado amor, voy a llamar al hospital, le diré a Jasper que se ocupe del psiquiátrico y a tus amigas que empaquen algo para ti y para el bebé- le dije tomando su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba mi teléfono móvil y me encargaba de hacer las llamadas.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado me ocupé de ayudarle a Bella a ponerse ropa seca y con la mayor delicadeza posible la subí al Volvo y conduje como un loco rumbo al hospital, no me importó pasarme algunos semáforos con tal de llegar rápido, las contracciones de Bella eran cada vez más frecuentes y yo ya no podía seguir manteniendo mi autocontrol de médico, en breve pasaría a ser un futuro padre histérico.

Carlisle nos esperaba en la entrada con una silla de ruedas para Bella y el oír que ya tenían todo el equipo médico preparado para el nacimiento de mi hijo me tranquilizo un poco.

-No me dejes Edward, tengo miedo- rogó Bella una vez la instalaron en una habitación.

-Nunca te dejaría amor, tu y nuestro hijo son lo más importante para mí-le respondí acariciando su mano.

-Malas noticias Edward, tu retoño viene en mala posición, debemos sacarlo por cesárea- dijo Eleazar, el ginecólogo a cargo del nacimiento de mi bebé mientras revisaba la ecografía.

-¿Puedo entrar a la cirugía?- pregunté esperanzado, ni loco dejaría sola a Bella.

-Claro Edward, no creo que quieras perderte el nacimiento de tu hijo-me respondió Eleazar.

Bella iba muy nerviosa cuando la ingresaron al quirófano, pidió solo anestesia local para estar consiente cuando naciera el bebé, en ningún momento solté su mano, al parecer mi cercanía le infundía tranquilidad, y a mí el saber que Eleazar era el mejor ginecólogo de Seattle y que para él una cesárea era una intervención de rutina, nada les pasaría, ambos estarían bien.

Observaba la cirugía expectante y le iba contando a Bella solo la parte "linda" mi versión para ella era la de un parto hermoso, sin sangre y sin bisturís, un llanto de bebé inundó la sala de operaciones, un ser diminuto emergió del vientre de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa y saludable niña- dijo Eleazar mientras ponía a mi hija en una cobija para acercármela.

-Renesmee, tan hermosa- dijo cuando la vio antes de desmayarse y que los monitores mostraran una línea recta.

Bella, mi delicada Bella, no respiraba y su corazón no latía, con mi hija en brazos me puse a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, nuestra pequeña al parecer era capaz de sentir mi dolor por lo que soltó un llanto cargado de angustia, y quizás fue eso lo que despertó en Bella sus ganas de ser madre y poder disfrutar su maternidad porque aquel monitos que mostraba un cuerpo inerte ahora indicaba débiles latidos cardiacos, Bella estaba viva, había vivido por su hija y por mí.

Ya pasada una semana Eleazar dejó ir a Bella del hospital, amaba verla radiante de felicidad, amaba verla con nuestra pequeña en brazos, se veía demasiado hermosa en su rol de mamá y adoraba verla amamantando a nuestra hija, a esa pequeña tan suya como mía, tan perfecta, cuya preciosidad radicaba en el amor que existía entre Bella y yo.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)**

Si me preguntasen si mi vida era perfecta ahora yo respondería que no, porque definirla como perfecta era muy poco, mi vida era maravillosa, sobre todo ahora que tenia a mi propia familia, mi pequeña Renesmee y mi amado Edward.

Por fin había logrado hacerla dormir, era una mimada, le gustaba que la sostuviera en mis brazos todo el tiempo y no me dejaba trabajar, si no supiera que era tan buena en mi trabajo estaría intranquila pensando en que mi jefa me despediría, pero era la mejor editora que tenían por lo que podía permitirme trabajar desde casa y cuidar a mi pequeña hija.

Mi niña, un pequeño pedacito de ambos, tenía la piel marmolea de Edward, su cabello cobrizo, sus facciones perfectas y los ojos de un color extraño; Esme me dijo que todos los bebés los tienen así al nacer, que luego definen su color verdadero de ojos, yo solo esperaba que fueran verdes como los de él.

Es increíble como cada cosa, cada situación encaja en su lugar, Jacob el que alguna vez fue mi novio, luego mi enemigo ahora era mi amigo incondicional y padrino de mi pequeña, él había encontrado al amor de su vida en la hija de la mujer que me cuidó en el psiquiátrico de Aro, Leah Clearwater era la mujer perfecta para él y ambos ahora esperaban a su primer hijo, solo esperaba que Renesmee y el pequeño Jake se llevaran tan bien como me llevaba yo con su padre.

* * *

**(5 años después)**

-¡Mamá!- gritó mi pequeña desde la sala, el pequeño Jake fue el primero en correr a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?- le pregunté arrodillándome para quedar a su altura, estaba llorando, me abrazó como si fuese a desaparecer de su lado.

-No quiero que te mueras- me dijo entre sollozos, me extrañó el comportamiento de mi hija, ¿de dónde habrá sacado semejante ocurrencia?

-Tu mamá no se va a morir Renesmee, estuvo enferma hace algún tiempo pero ya está bien…- le dijo Jacob haciendo que mi niña llorara mas.

-Por favor no ayudes Jacob- le solté enojada.

-Bebé, no me voy a morir, no estoy enferma y voy a estar contigo siempre, nunca te dejaría, eres mi pequeño tesoro, ahora, ¿me podrías decir de donde sacaste semejante ocurrencia?- le pregunté secando sus lagrimas.

-Mi padrino Jacob me trajo Bambi, papá la puso en la tele y a Bambi se le murió su mamá- dijo soltando un nuevo torrente de lagrimas.

-Hija, tú no eres Bambi- le aclaró Edward divertido.

-¡Pero tu amigo el doctor italiano me dice bambina!- sollozó.

-Bambina es niña en italiano princesa, mamá no nos va a dejar, y si algo pasara yo mismo la traigo de vuelta- le aseguró Edward tranquilizándola.

-Te dije que le gustaría más la cenicienta- reprendió Jake a su padre.

A mi hija se le aguaron los ojos, se refugió en los pequeños brazos de Jake y esa escena se me hizo tan familiar, podía verme a mí siendo consolada por Edward y sus promesas de que todo estaría bien, ese pequeño la trataba con suma delicadeza, como si mi hija fuera de cristal y el temiese romperla, y ella por su parte se sentía a gusto con Jake, temía que ella hubiese heredado mi problema, con los chicos ella no era así, era más bien retraída y esquiva.

Alice tenia gemelas, idénticas en todo menos en el cabello, una era rubia como Jasper y la otra tenía el cabello negro de Alice, ambas demasiado hiperactivas y extremadamente entusiastas en cuanto a moda se trataba, nunca usaban el mismo atuendo dos veces y siempre ocupaban a mi niña como Barbie para peinar y maquillar, igual como su madre lo hacía conmigo.

Rosalie por su parte tenía un niño, un pequeño Emmett con hoyuelos en las mejillas y cabellos rubios como ella. Me daba gusto que nuestros hijos fueran tan amigos como lo éramos nosotras pero Renesmee siempre estaba quedándose atrás, siempre escondiéndose tras de mí, de su padre o de Jake.

-Se lo que piensas, y es muy probable que ella también tenga tu problema, hay que esperar a su adolescencia para investigar más a fondo- me susurró Edward al oído mientras observábamos a nuestra hija colorear con Jake.

-No quiero que ella sea como yo, quiero que tenga una vida normal y feliz, que sea capaz de tener amigos y de amar- le respondí saliendo de la sala en donde se encontraban los niños.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, y creo que a Charlie también le dolió, tendrá que llegar un idiota que la ame mucho como para que su amor sea capaz de sanarla- dijo Edward para darme un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Y mi idiota eres tú?- le pregunté para luego dejar un beso en su cuello.

-Bella no empieces, los niños están en la otra habitación, debemos cuidarlos mientras Jacob y Leah van a su cena de negocios- dijo frenándome.

-Está bien, pero cuando se duerman no te salvaras de mi Cullen- le dije depositando un pequeño beso en su boca.

Me dirigí a la cocina para llevarles un vaso de leche y galletas a los niños, mientras vertía aquel liquido blanco una sensación de asco me invadió, quería vomitar y rápido, salí corriendo rumbo al baño y ahí me encerré sin dejar que Edward ni los niños me escucharan, ya suficiente tuvo mi hija con Bambi como para ver a su mamá vomitando.

-¿Bella estas bien?, te ves pálida- dijo Edward una vez salí del baño.

-Ya me siento mejor- le mentí, estaba mareadísima.

-Si quieres puedo examinarte, no tienes muy buen aspecto- expuso mi esposo tocándome la frente.

-Solo dame agua, es algo normal, ya se me pasará- lo tranquilicé, si algo odiaba era ver a Edward al borde del colapso por mí.

-¿Cómo va a ser normal que hayas devuelto todo lo que comiste en el día, que estés tan blanca como un fantasma y que te cueste caminar como si estuvieras borracha?- preguntó tomándome entre sus brazos y llevándome al nuestra habitación.

-Ya se me va a quitar Edward- le insistí para que él no gastara tiempo en examinarme, además que lo que yo tenía no estaba dentro de su área.

-De todas maneras no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que te examine- dijo Edward testarudo.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, después de todo el diagnostico es obvio- acoté, me encantaba hacerlo enojar, se veía sexy enojado.

-Ya suelta la sopa y que sea lo que estoy pensando porque si no te llevo a un hospital ahora mismo- amenazó.

-¿y qué es lo que estas pensando?- pregunté divertida.

-Por favor Isabella solo dímelo- rogó tomando mi mano.

-Está bien, vamos a tener un bebé- confesé finalmente y Edward salió corriendo de la habitación dejándome sola, me pregunté a donde podría haber ido pero la respuesta era lógica, escuché un chillido de mi hija y otro de Jake, las voces eran cada vez más cercanas, venían para acá.

-Mami, ¿Es verdad que voy a tener un hermanito?- preguntó mi hija sentándose junto a mí en la cama.

-Si amor, vas a ser su hermana mayor- le respondí.

-¿Y me vas a dejar de querer?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que no mi vida, los querré a los dos por igual- le aseguré y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Le podré pedir a mis padres un hermanito para navidad?- preguntó Jake haciéndonos reír.

-Si Jake, y así nuestros hermanitos jugaran juntos como nosotros- expuso mi hija divertida.

Ambos niños salieron de nuestra habitación hablando sobre todo lo que harían si tuvieran a sus hermanitos ahora, Edward acarició mi plano abdomen con tanta ternura como si conociera al pequeño ser que se estaba formando dentro de mí, si pensaba que la vida era maravillosa estaba equivocada, era eso y mucho mas, ahora si podía creer en la felicidad permanente, sin Irina, sin Aro y sin enfermedades limitantes, solo el amor de Edward y mi pequeña familia.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

-Ese día que te apareciste en la consulta médica yo no atendía, estaba reemplazando a un colega que tuvo que ser operado de apendicitis de urgencia- confesó Edward.

-¿o sea que si tu colega no se enferma nosotros no nos conocemos?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Y yo no quería reemplazarlo, eso es lo mas cómico de todo, iba a reemplazarlo Aro, pero tuvo una reunión en su hospital y no me quedó más remedio que atender yo a sus pacientes, no sabes cuánto agradezco el haberlo reemplazado- expuso Edward con una sonrisa.

-y yo lo que agradezco el haberme levantado ese día, Alice me trajo a tu consulta amenazada, si no me levantaba iba a abrazarme con sus pequeños brazos de duende, ¡puaj!- exclamé.

-que ironía esta vida, las casualidades sí que existen, míranos ahora, casados, con una hija y un bebé en camino- dije acariciando mi aun inexistente barriga.

-Te amo Bella- dijo dulcemente Edward besando mi frente.

-Pero yo te amo mas- le dije sabiendo que esa sería una dulce guerra de nunca acabar.

**Fin

* * *

**

**bueno chicas, llegamos al final, gracias a todos quienes se pasaron por aquí y leyeron esta ocurrencia mia**

**necesitaba escribirla y me hizo bien hacerlo, es como pensar que para todos, sea cual sea el problema que tengamos encontraremos un final feliz.**

**tengo que aclarar si algo que salio en capitulos anteriores, Bella en este fict padece ademas de todo lo que tiene hipotiroidismo, que es cuando hay una baja de hormonas tiroideas en el organismo, eso a veces causa cuadros depresivos como el de Bella.**

**ahora si, gracias por leer y por comentar**

**bye!  
**


End file.
